Alma pirata
by niobedeep
Summary: Un AU de Harry y Ginny, donde harry es un pirata y esta Ginny es hija de una familia aristocrata, y esta destinada a casarse con alguien que ella no quiere. Espero sea de su agrado. ES rating "M" por una razón, algunos temas obscuros, solo reocmendable si eres abierto de mente
1. Acuerdos

Mi primer AU, espero sea de su agrado, es un poco bizarra mi idea, pero me parecio original, dejen coments y fav y follow, por favor, igualmente acepto sugerencia.

Disclaimer: Hp no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 1:

Acuerdos.

La señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, de unos dieciséis años, hija de los afamados aristócratas Arthur Weasley Y Molly Weasley, grandes comerciantes marinos, que se dedican a la exportación de especies, papel y otras materias primas de Inglaterra para el nuevo continente, América y viceversa, se encontraba sentada en el jardín de la gran casa de su padres, era su única hija ya que habían tenido seis hijos antes, Bill, Duque de Yorkshire, Charlie Duque de Nothingham, Percy gobernante en la colonia de George town en América, Los Gemelos George y Fred Weasley marineros de los barcos de sus padres y el más pequeño de los hombres Ron, que estaba estudiando leyes para convertirse en el abogado de la familia.

Ginny, como le decían sus hermanos, era una joven pelirroja, como toda su familia, con pecas esparcidas en su rostro, una fina figura y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, los cuales habían cautivado a más de un hombre en Inglaterra y en sus viajes por las colonias de América.

La jovencita estaba en esos momentos ataviada con un fino vestido de seda de tonalidad crema, muy acorde a los 1700 con capas de holanes en la parte de la cintura para abajo, dividido en sus tres faldones, de manta, el segundo de seda y tercero su galante luciendo el vestido previamente mencionado, con un corset que hacía notar aún más su menuda figura, con unos zapatos tipo botines, con su hebilla dorada, con un pendiente de un zafiro rojo colgando alrededor de s cuello.

-Ginevra…- Se escuchaba la voz de su padre entrando al jardín de la casa.

La jovencita volteaba a ver a su padre, el cual estaba ataviado como un magistrado de la corte de la EIC, Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales. Con una casaca de color azul sin cuello con una blusa blanca debajo de ella, unos pantalones caqui, y con unos botines negros con hebilla, mientras que adornando su cabeza estaba una peluca blanca y sobre ella un sombrero muy acorde a la época y el estatus de magistrado que tenía el señor Weasley.

-Mande padre—respondía la jovencita alzando su mirada mientras que el sol alumbraba el parterre de la casa.

-Hoy vienen los Malfloys a llegar al acuerdo de la boda—decía el progenitor de la chica mientras esta desviaba tristemente su cabeza, bajando su mirada –Y posteriormente zarparemos para George Town con tu hermano Percy ya que en un mes exactamente contra matrimonio con la señorita Audrey de la casa de los Andersons y después al regresar de dicho viaje empezaremos a organizar tu boda con Draco—decía firmemente el señor Arthur mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la jovencita.

-¿Por qué tengo que casarme con Draco? Él y yo nos detestamos…- decía la damisela mientras encaraba a su padre, lo cual hacia que este se comenzara a molestar.

-Esto es por el bien de tu familia Ginevra, no tolerare que hables con tal desfachatez de tu futuro esposo, entiéndelo todo esto lo hacemos para que ambas familias crezcan tanto social como económicamente—decía el comerciante Weasley.

-Pero yo no lo amo—decía la jovencita mientras se incorporaba en forma de reto a su padre –Yo no siento nada por él, es cruel malvado y no puede hacer nada sin la ayuda de su padre Lucius, siempre lo tienen que estar cuidando sus, como se llaman…novios—decía Ginny refiriéndose a los mayordomos del niño Malfloy –Crabbe y Goyle, de lo contrario no daría la cara para nada, aparte de que a mí me trata muy mal cuando estamos solos—

-No permitiré que hables de tal forma de tu futuro esposo, ya te lo he dicho Ginevra, esta discusión es inútil, te casaras con el por qué es lo mejor para las familia y para el negocio familiar y no quiero seguir oyendo que te quejas, de lo contrario habrá consecuencias hacia tu persona—decía con voz autoritaria el señor Weasley mientras metía su mano a su bolsillo y checaba su reloj.

-Te esperamos abajo en una hora, que será el tiempo en el que arribara la familia Malfloy, te quiero en tu mejor comportamiento y disposición—y con ello se retiraba su padre caminando con un porte digno de un caballero inglés.

La chica se volvía a sentar bufando de enojo e impotencia, no podía creer como su padre se atrevía a hacer tales arreglos por su egoísmo, su maldito egoísmo de tener una de las mejores compañías marítimas del mundo y aparte poder tener el estatus de un noble, tener que sacrificar casándose ella con un estúpido niño que no podía cuidarse solo y mucho menos la iba a poder cuidar a ella.

Su frustración aumentaba más y más hasta que sentía una mano en su hombro volteando a ver a una de sus damas de compañía, Lavender.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Weasley?—decía un poco acongojada la jovencita de cabello rubio-castaño, con ojos color café claros y su tez blanca, vestida con el clásico ataviado de las mucamas de la familia Weasley, con un faldón largo y un delantal encima de la parte superior de su vestida y su cabello recogido.

-No Lavender, estoy…frustrada, enojada…quiero simplemente desaparecer—decía con la voz entrecortada Ginny con su mirada perdida sobre la flores del jardín, evitando que su compañera viera sus ojos brillosos.

-¿Esto es debido a la decisión del amo Weasley verdad?—cuestionaba la chica.

-Exactamente Lav, todo por tener que casarme con ese estúpido niño noble Malfloy…yo me quisiera casar en el mar y con alguien a quien yo amara, pero eso es demasiado estúpido para mi padre solo es importante su estúpida compañía y su ascenso hacia la nobleza—decía con la voz quebrada la pelirroja mientras suspiraba alzando la vista hacia el gran astro rey como si hiciera una petición algún Dios o Diosa del mar, solo pedía que pudiera escapar de ese destino tan cruel que le aguardaba, simplemente no quería pertenecerle a Draco.

-Todo se arreglara señorita Weasley, mi mamá que en paz descanse siempre me dijo que todo en esta vida se acomoda conforme la persona, nuestras vidas son como el mar, se amoldan a lo que en verdad nos hace feliz, vera usted como todo se arreglara—decía sonriendo la jovencita de cabello castaño.

-Eso anhelo Lavender, eso en realidad lo deseo, no quiero ser presa de una casa, pariendo niños a diestra y siniestra como mi madre, quiero ser libre como el mar, sin ninguna preocupación sin tener miedo de que es lo que arreglaran para mí al día siguiente, no quiero estar sujeta a las reglas—susurraba la chica.

-Lo se señorita Weasley, usted no merece eso—sonreía la chica.

En ese momento entraba al jardín una señora regordeta vestida con un indumentaria muy similar a la de Ginevra solo que de color rojo y portaba un abanico con el que constantemente se daba aíre.

-Hija, Ginny es hora, los Malfloys estarán aquí en cualquier momento, tienes que ir a recibirlos al vestíbulo, por favor, tu padre hermano y yo te estábamos esperando—decía la señora Weasley que portaba el nombre de Molly, la madre de Ginny y sus hermanos.

-Mamá, no quiero…no quiero casarme con el…tú y papá están casado por amor, porque no puede ser así para mí—decía tristemente la jovencita

-Sé que sientes hija mía—decía la señora Weasley mientras la abrazaba y pegaba al pecho –Todo se arreglara, tal vez el joven Malfloy no es tan malo como parece, aparte es muy guapo el jovencito—decía Molly mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la chica.

-Pero yo no lo amo, mamá, ni si quiera lo quiero, es más lo detesto, yo no quiero saber nada de él ni de su familia que es más corrupta que los mismo piratas de los mares, hasta ellos tienen más honor—decía Ginny enojada a la par de que alzaba su mirada hacia los ojos de su madre la cual la veía maternalmente palpando los sentimientos que en esos momentos recorrían el corazón de su hija más chica.

-¿Ron estará?—preguntaba tristemente la jovencita.

-Si hija, él no te dejaría enfrentar esto y lo sabes, él tampoco está de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre, pero no puede hacer nada más que estar a tu lado en estos momentos—decía tristemente la matriarca Weasley.

-Lo se mamá—suspiraba la jovencita mientras se levantaba –terminemos con esto…- decía ella.

-Si hija, Lav—decía la señora Weasley volteando a ver a la sirvienta.

-Dígame señora Weasley—

-Puedes ir arreglando y empacando la ropa que se llevara Ginevra a George Town con nuestro hijo Percy, y su vestido que usara para la boda también por favor—decía Molly.

-Claro que si señora Weasley, enseguida lo empiezo hacer ¿A qué hora nos iremos?—preguntaba Lavender.

-A las cuatro PM, si todo sale como Arthur quiere esto no tomara más que unas cuantas horas, ya que tanto el Señor Lucius como Arthur tienen intereses en esto y si Ginny acata lo que diga su padre, podremos irnos en cuanto la reunión termine—decía Molly.

-Entendido señora, con su permiso—decía la chica mientras hacia una reverencia y comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la habitación de Ginny.

-Vamos hija, entre más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido podremos irnos a América y podrás descansar mucho tiempo antes de tú boda hija—decía comprensivamente la esposa del señor Arthur.

-Si madre…vamos—decía Ginny y caminaba al lado de su madre hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde los esperaba los mayor domos de la casa junto con su hermano Ron, el cual igual era pelirrojo con pecas, con ojos cafés y vestido muy similar a su padre inclusive en los colores, mientras que su cabello era cubierto por la típica peluca blanca que usaban los hombres, en su costado una espada con el símbolo en la empuñadora de la "W", como marca de su familia.

-Hermana—decía el joven acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo.

-Hermano mío, te ves muy bien—decía la chica respondiéndole el abrazo y besando las mejillas del chico.

-Muchas gracias Ginny, lástima que es para una ocasión tan funesta como esta- decía el joven compadeciéndose de su hermana pero aun así dándole una sonrisa de ánimos a la misma –Todo saldrá bien, sabes que si ese idiota se pasa de la raya, todos tus hermanos lo golpearemos hasta cansarnos—decía sonriendo Ron.

-Lo se hermano y te lo agradezco—sonreía débilmente Ginny.

En ese momento se escuchaba como se acercaba una carroza a la puerta de la mansión de los Weasley y uno de los mayordomos se acercaba a abrir la entrada.

Parados enfrente de la entrada, estaba la familia Malfloy.

Lucius era un hombre alto de porte elegante, estaba vestido con los mismos atavíos que Arthur, pero de color negro y con el escudo de una serpiente mostrándose en su casaca, tenía un florete, con la cabeza de una serpiente en la empuñadura, su cabello era rubio y estaba cubierto por una peluca blanca que terminaba en una cola de caballo.

Su hijo, Malfloy era un joven alto de cabello igual rubio al de su padre, con ropajes un poco más finos que los de su padre, de color verde y plateado con el símbolo de la serpiente en la casaca de igual manera que su padre, con un estoque pegado a su costado y su cabello cubierto con su peluca, sus ojos eran color grises, con una mirada demasiado penetrante y fría.

La señora Malfloy, Narcissa, era alta de igual manera con cabello negro con pequeños rayos blancos cubriendo los costados de su cabeza, portaba un hermoso vestido con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante en él, era muy parecido al que vestía Ginny, a excepción de los diamantes y el color que era igualmente color plata y verde como el atuendo de su hijo.

-Sean bienvenidos, Lucius, querido amigo—decía Arthur Weasley moviéndose hacia adelante y abrazando al señor Malfloy.

-Arthur, muchas gracias por recibirnos en tu magna casa—sonreía hipócritamente el Malfloy.

Draco observaba con desdén a los dueños de la casa y sus hijos.

La mirada de Ginny y Malfloy se cruzaban y en la de ambos solo había enojo y repudio el uno por el otro, estaban de acuerdo que esto no era lo que querían, aunque podía leer Ginny en los ojos de Malfloy, lujuria hacia ella y deseo, algo que incomodaba de sobremanera a la jovencita, sabía que solo la usaría para satisfacer sus apetitos carnales, como las historias que había oído de Malfloy, de usar a las jovencitas y después dejarlas, como todo un patán que era, solo un milagro la podría salvar en esos momentos.

"Esto es…una pesadilla…" mentalizaba Ginny mientras desviaba la mirada de la de Draco con el deseo de poder darle una cachetada y correr de ahí para escapar al océano, quería navegarlo como sus hermanos, George y Fred que le contaban historias de todos los lugares que habían ido y de los piratas que surcaban los mares y océanos, tenía tantas ganas de conocer a uno, poder conversar con él y aprender más del mundo y de todos los misterios de la gran inmensidad marina.

-Pasamos—decía Arthur señalando hacia lo que era la sala de estar de la casa Weasley.

-Si adelante tenemos mucho que discutir y poco tiempo—decía Lucius con un tono de urgencia.

Ambas familias se sentaban alrededor de una mesa rectangular dentro de la sala de estar, la cual estaba adornada con diversos cuadros de barcos y del mar, junto con infinidad de libros en diferentes idiomas y diferentes temas, de igual manera había dos bustos de famosos navegantes de la familia Weasley de hace siglos, al igual que un inmenso cuadro donde estaban retratados todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, hecho hace algunos años atrás cuando Ginny apenas tenía trece primaveras de vida.

Al ya todos estar sentados Arthur comenzaba a hablar.

-Como bien saben esta reunión fue organizada para llegar a un acuerdo entre la boda de él joven Malfloy—decía el señor Weasley señalando a Draco el cual solo sonreía por compromiso mientras que los sirvientes de la familia Weasley pasaban copas de cogñac a todos –Con nuestra hija más pequeña, Ginevra Molly Weasley, lo cual nos ayudaría tanto a la nobleza ya que mi compañía de barcos y tu título de nobleza podrían monopolizar la mayor parte del mar caribe, de los mares europeos y africanos, Lucius, aumentando con ello ganancias tanto para Inglaterra como para nuestras familias, teniendo con ello un firme agarre sobre los mares, con la EIC y la armada de la reina—decía Arthur explicando su idea hacia los Malfloy.

-Tengo que decir que estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿Qué idea tienes para combatir a los españoles y a los portugueses?—cuestionaba Lucius.

-En eso nos ayudaran mis hijos que ya son almirantes a su corta edad—decía refiriéndose a George y a Fred, los gemelos de la familia Weasley – de igual manera no nos tenemos que preocupar por los piratas con ellos cerca, tu bien los conoces y no de gratis se han ganado el rango que ostentan ahora en la marina Inglesa, la más poderosa de todas por ende no nos tenemos que preocupar en cuestiones de seguridad—decía el señor Weasley.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Cuándo tienes pensado que hagamos la boda? Por lo que tengo entendido, tienen que viajar a George town hoy mismo y regresarían en aproximadamente dos o tres meses – cuestionaba Lucius.

-Si, nuestro hijo Percy se casara en aproximadamente un mes y tenemos que estar ahí para presenciarlo y dar nuestra bendición—decía Molly por primera vez interrumpiendo en la plática.

-Lo entiendo muy bien entonces el matrimonio seria en aproximadamente cuatro a más tardar cinco meses—decía Arthur –claro en lo que mi esposa Molly y tu esposa Narcissa hacen los debidos arreglos maritales para la celebración—decía Arthur.

-Me parece perfecto entonces—decía Lucius a la par de que el corazón de Ginny se hundía mas y peleaba con las lágrimas que se le estaban aglomerando en sus orbes de tonalidad chocolate, mientras que su hermano ponía una mano sobre su hombro queriéndole dar ánimos a su pequeña hermana, lo cual parecía inútil, ella seguía con su corazón hecho trizas, se sentía inútil, como si de una mercancía de las que entregaba su papá se tratara, eso es lo que le hacía ver su padre, que no era más que una más de sus mercancías con las que se podía hacer rico y poderoso, sus sentimientos no importaban, mucho menos lo que ella deseaba, ahora solo sería la esclava de Draco, su juguete y su esposa a la cual engañaría siempre que quisiera, no era más que eso, una simple cosa, ni ser humano era, solo era…una cosa.

-Perfecto todo queda en orden, ahora si no te molesta Arthur, tenemos que ir al palacio de la reina a mostrarle este acuerdo, ella está muy emocionada con la unión de nuestros hijos, dice que harían una hermosa pareja, sin contar todos los beneficios que tendría Inglaterra y nuestras familias y amigos más allegados—decía el señor Malfloy

-Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Lucius adelante estaremos en contacto, le pediré a mi hijo Bill que este en comunicación contigo en estos meses que estaremos fuera mi familia y yo—sonreía Arthur acompañando a la salida a la familia Malfloy.

-Qué tengan buen viaje- decía Narcissa – Felicitan a Percy de nuestra parte- .

-Gracias y con gusto—decía Molly despidiéndose.

Ginny veía a Malfloy con una sonrisa macabra dibujada mostrando como gozaba su triunfo sobre ella, Ginny apartaba la mirada escondiendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotarle de sus ojos.

Los Malfloys se iban y Arthur parecía muy contento con todo.

-Bueno familia vayámonos, los barcos esperan, Molly y yo iremos en uno y ustedes en otro, tenemos que aparte llevar cargamento para la boda de Percy y en el otro mercancía que tenemos que entregar por parte del conde de gales, tu Ron estarás a cargo junto con tu hermana de ese barco.—decía Arthur mientras veía como sus sirviente subían todo a la carroza que los llevaría a los barcos.

-Si padre lo haremos—decía un poco enojado Ron.

-Ese es mi hijo, vamos, vamos es hora de irnos—decía mientras ayudaba a subir a su esposa a la carroza de ellos, a la par de que Ron ayudaba a su hermana a subir a la de ellos.

El viaje al puerto era callado, Ron no se atrevía a decirle nada a Ginny sabía que estaba lastimada y triste, que en se momento su mundo se había derrumbado y que no habría en mucho tiempo un sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su hermana, algo que lo atormentaba, podía ver la tristeza esparcida en el rostro de la más pequeña de los Weasleys, esto era injusto.

Al llegar al muelle se despedían de sus padres.

-Buen viaje chicos nos vemos allá y por favor tengan cuidado—sonreía su padre.

-Cuídense hijos—besaba sus frentes Molly y se iban sus padres hacia el otro barco mientras ellos ascendían a una Galeón de colosal tamaño donde eran recibidos con reverencia por el capitán Lee Jordan, amigo de Fred y George.

-Hola chicos mucho gusto verlos nuevamente—decía el capitán

-Buenas tardes capitán Jordan, un placer verlo de nuevo—decía Ron mientras Ginny solamente le sonreía.

-Su camarotes ya están listos, por favor síganme—decía mientras la dama de compañía de Ginny, Lavender los seguía.

Al llegar al camarote, Ginny se encerraba en él y comenzaba a llorar como nunca, sabía que todos sus sueños de tener a un esposo marinero, que la dejara acompañarlo a todos sus viajes se había destruido, estaba hecho añicos y nunca se cumpliría.

Lav, solo veía tristemente a Ginny y acariciaba su cabello.

Los días pasaban sin percance alguno y ya estaban lejos de la costa de Inglaterra a unas doscientas millas náutica del continente americano, Ginny había decidido salir a cubierta acompañada de su dama.

El sol estaba brillando por encima del barco, dándole un brillo inigualable al mar, mientras se escuchaba el golpeteo de las olas en la embarcación y los ruidos de las gaviotas que acompañaban el navío.

-Es hermoso…-Sonreía Ginny.

-Sí que lo es hermana—decía Ron mientras se ponía al lado de ambas mujeres –Es un gusto verte fuera de tu camarote Ginny, ya faltan alrededor de una semana para llegar América—le informaba Ron.

-Excelente me muero por ver a Percy…- Sonreía Ginny.

En ese momento comenzaban a sonar las campanas de alarma del barco y los marineros corrían a puestos de batalla lo cual extrañaba de sobremanera a Ron y a Ginny, haciendo que ambos subieran a la popa donde se encontraba el capitán Jordan.

-¿Qué sucede capitán?—preguntaba Ron.

-Se acerca un barco pirata—decía nervioso Lee.

-Podemos escapar de el—preguntaba Ron.

-Es posible…- decía Jordan un poco preocupado.

En eso llegaba muy asustado un joven marinero.

-Capitán…el barco pirata es…- decía el joven tragando saliva y desviando su mirada.

-Dilo ya ¿Qué barco es?—preguntaba angustiado Ron.

-Es el Venganza de la Reina Anna…- decía perdiendo la voz después de la última palabra.

El rostro de Lee y de Ron empalidecía completamente y ambos se miraban, algo que Ginny no entendía por qué.

-¿Qué pasa?, podemos huir ¿no es así?—decía ella.

-Es el barco pirata más temido de los océanos—decía Ron mientras que Ginny recordaba lo que les había dicho Fred y George a ellos sobre aquel barco.

"Ese barco es comandado por el pirata más maldito y malvado de todos, Harry Potter, dice la gente que practica el Voodoo y la nigromancia aprendida en Haití y que mitad de su tripulación son zombies bajo su control…"

Al recordar lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos, cubría su boca, con un visaje de preocupación y angustia.

-¿Qué haremos?—Preguntaba la chica

-Rezar por que no nos…- en eso sentían que el viento soplaba en su contra mientras que parecía sopar a favor del barco pirata.

-Estamos muertos—decía Jordan –Todos a posición de batalla, vamos, vamos, señor y señorita Weasley por favor escóndanse en sus camarotes intentaremos repelerlos—decía Lee

-Yo los ayudo—decía Ron mientras empuñaba su espada –Tu ve y escóndete Ginny por favor.—

La pelirroja solo asentía y salía corriendo hacia su camarote seguida por Lavender y se encerraban en el mismo.

-Todo saldrá bien señorita—le aseguraba su dama de compañía.

-Eso espero Lav—suspiraba Ginny.

Mientras tanto todos estaban preparándose para el inminente ataque pirata, ya que aquel navío maldito estaba a unos metros ya del barco de la compañía Weasley.

El barco de Harry Potter, era imponente con sus velas, y su bandera la cual era un esqueleto con una espada. Tenía un colosal tamaño para ser una fragata, se veían tres hileras de cañones de cada lado dando un total de casi veinte cañones. El esqueleto de una mujer estaba en el punto de la proa, adornada con en su cabeza por una corona. Era un barco macabro.

-Prepárense para ser abordados, ríndanse ahora o morirán—se escuchaba la voz de una mujer de cabellera castaña vestida con una blusa parecía de manta, y unos pantalones negros de cuero ajustados, en su mano derecha blandía un sable y en la diestra una pistola y se estaba preparando para abordar el barco junto con quince hombres más.

-Nunca nos rendiremos – y en eso todos los hombres de Ron sacaban sus armas esperando el inminente ataque.

-Dales lo que buscan…- decía una tétrica voz al rededor del barco –Tomen ese barco y prisioneros…es una orden primer oficial Granger- decía la misma voz con aquel toque macabro.

Y sin previo aviso la femenina comandaba el ataque sobre el barco Weasley, iniciando con ello una gran batalla entre las tripulaciones de ambos navíos, mientras que el dueño de aquella voz se mantenía oculto, esperando el momento adecuado para aparecer, dispuesto a no dejar sobreviviente enemigos, a menos que fueran de ayuda.


	2. El capitán

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de este AU, espero sea mucho de su agrado como se va desmbolviendo la trama, dejen comentarios por favor, sugerencias y demás.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 2

El capitán.

Los enemigos de los Weasley tomaban las sogas y se mecían hacia el barco enemigo cayendo en él, con espadas y pistolas desenfundadas y con ello comenzaba una pelea encarnizada entre los marineros de Ron Weasley y piratas.

-Ataquen, maten a uno cuantos a los importantes déjenlos vivos, Luna y Neville—comandaba la primera oficial, haciendo que una chica rubia de cabello quebrado suelto, vistiendo un ataviado muy similar al de la primera oficial solo que los pantalones cafés, sus ojos eran de color grises que despedían una gran tranquilidad, y en su mano traía una espada corta.

Mientras que el hombre al que había llamado Granger, era un joven un tanto robusto, sin playera y con los músculos marcados, con un tatuaje de una calavera en su hombro derecho, su cabellera era color negra y ojos café obscuros, vestido sin playera y unos pantalones negros de tela y unas botas del mismo color, portando dos espadas.

-Diga oficial—decían ambos yendo hacia ella mientras los demás piratas estaban entablando una fiera batalla con los miembros de la tripulación del capitán Jordan.

-Busquen en el barco, vi la inicial "W", quiero suponer que son de los Weasley, han de tener algo de gran valor aquí, quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan a cubierta, ¿Han entendido?—los observaba con sus ojos marrones penetrantes.

-A la orden oficial—y ambos salían corriendo hacia los camerinos.

Ron observaba esto y se movía con celeridad intentando alcanzar a los dos piratas, a lo cual Granger se percataba de esto y con un ágil movimiento quedaba enfrente de Ron apuntándole con su sable.

-¿Ibas algún lugar pelirrojo?—decía retadoramente la mujer sin quitar sus ojos de encima del joven.

-Muévete asquerosa zorra pirata si no quieres morir bajo mi espada- decía desafiantemente el joven mientras desenvainaba su espada y comenzaban a moverse en círculos sin quitarle la mirada el uno al otro de lo que podría hacer su rival.

-Veo que a tu tripulación le gusta morir—decía en son de mofa la pirata.

-Ustedes son los que morirán aquí y ahora, no dejaremos vivo a ninguno de ustedes, ¿lo entiendes?—decía enojado el joven Weasley y sin previo aviso lanzaba un estoque hacia la castaña, la cual lo desviaba ágilmente a la par de que respondía el ataca que gran fluidez dándole apenas unos segundos para que se pudiera defender Ron.

-Chico en verdad quieres cruzar espadas con un pirata, ve tu tripulación va cayendo paulatinamente—reía la chica mientras que señalaba hacia el combate con un movimiento de cabeza a lo cual Ron volteaba y veía como con solo quince hombres estaban derrotando a los treinta hombres de la embarcación.

Pero algo notaba el chico, muchos de los piratas tenían ya heridas si no fatales si suficiente para tirarlos, pero seguían de pie como si nada, atacando a los marinos de Jordan a diestra y siniestra, destrozándolos e incluso aventándolos al mar.

-¿Sorprendido verdad niño?—decía la jovencita con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Aun así los derrotaremos—y con ello lanzaba otro espadazo hacia la fisionomía de la chica, el cual lo esquivaba nuevamente y en un giro de trescientos sesenta grados daba un codazo en la espalda del pelirrojo haciéndolo perder su balance y cayendo de boca en la madera del barco.

-Veo que no tienes mucha experiencia peleando pequeño aristócrata—decía Granger mientras veía a Ron tirado en la duela del barco boca abajo.

-Tenga experiencia o no te derrotare—decía levantándose el joven poniéndose nuevamente en guardia.

-Hasta cuando entenderás, no tienes la habilidad para darme una batalla digna, mucho menos para derrotarme—decía Granger mientras se movía con cautela hacia su enemigo, nuevamente moviéndose en círculos sobre el como si de un tiburón acechando a su presa se tratara.

-Ríndete niño, nos sirves más vivo que muerto—decía la primer oficial con cierto toque de diversión en su voz –Podríamos sacar buen dinero de ti y de esta embarcación pidiendo un rescate, algo que nos beneficiaria mucho a los dos lados, tanto a tu familia al tenerte de regreso nuevamente sano y salvo, como a la tripulación pirata, teniendo más dinero para gastar y para alcohol y comida, bueno en caso de los hombres, mujeres—decía con cierto disgusto lo último de los hombres –así que, dime ¿Estás de acuerdo con la idea o tendré que lastimarte para que lo aceptes?—reía la pirata sin dejar de rodear al joven, el cual alzaba la mirada y veía que su tripulación estaba derrotada, Lee Jordan el capitán estaba sometido por dos piratas mientras que solo quedaban vivos dos marineros , que de igual manera estaban sometidos.

-Yo seguiré peleando, no permitiré que ningún asqueroso pirata ensucie una de las embarcaciones de mi padre—decía mientras apuntaba su espada a la mujer.

En ese momento se escuchaban dos gritos de mujeres y como si golpearan las paredes, seguidos por la aparición de Luna y Neville, acompañados por las sometidas Lavender y Ginny.

El color de Ron se desvanecía al ver a su hermana en manos del pirata.

-Veo que hemos encontrado algo con lo cual someterte—Decía Granger riendo ante la expresión del joven aristócrata.

-Ron…Ayúdame por favor…hermano…- decía Ginny desesperada mientras intentaba forcejear con Neville, el cual la sostenia firmemente en sus brazos, mientras que lav solamente lloraba teniendo la espada de Luna en la garganta.

Ron sin previo aviso daba la espalda a la primer oficial e intentaba arremeter en contra del que tenía a su hermana sometida, pero nuevamente en un fugaz desplante, Granger se ponía enfrente de Luna y de Neville, los cuales sonreía al ver los ineficaces intentos de aquel pelirrojo por salvar a su hermana.

-Alto ahí niño—decía la joven con la espada apuntando directamente a la garganta de Ron –Tira tu arma ahora, no tu hermana sufrirá las consecuencias—decía esto la castaña mientras Neville ponía su espada en la garganta de Ginny, la cual se ponía tensa, al sentir el frio acero tocando su piel.

Ron no tenía otra opción y dejaba caer su arma al suelo, mientras veía con odio a los tres piratas los cuales estaban sonriendo triunfantemente.

-Ves cómo es muy fácil llega a un acuerdo—enunciaba Granger mientras que dos de los demás piratas comenzaba a mover a Ron a donde estaba el capitán y los demás marineros, poniendo posteriormente de rodillas a todos incluyendo a Ginny y Lav, para posteriormente amarrarlos de las manos.

-¡El barco es nuestro!—Exclamaba la primera oficial seguida por los gritos de júbilo y triunfo por parte de los demás filibusteros.

-Excelente trabajo señorita Granger, sé que siempre puedo confiar en usted—decía nuevamente aquella voz que había mandado atacar el barco Weasley, haciendo que todos los tripulantes del navío Weasley buscaran de donde provenía tan lúgubre voz.

-Vaya, veo que me están buscando—decía irónicamente aquella voz pero haciéndose ahora más sonora y tangible, obligando a los cautivos a voltear su mirada hacia popa del barco.

Veían a un joven de escasos dieciocho años con lentes, tenía tez blanca y cabello negro que parecía siempre estar alborotado, con una chaqueta de cuero larga pero muy liza que llegaba hasta sus muslos, un pantalón negro del mismo color de tela y unas botas negras, en su cabeza portaba un sombrero muy semejante al clásico de los piratas, de color negro igual, y una pluma sobresaliendo por atrás, tenía colgado alrededor de su cuello lo que parecía un pequeño saco e tela, mientras que amarrado a su cinturón una espada, estilo cimitarra pero mucho más ancha que una, mientras que del lado contrario a su espada portaba dos craneanos humanos amarrados a su cinturón, sus ojos eran color esmeralda, de los cuales se emanaba gran tranquilidad pero a la vez imponían miedo y respeto, mientras que su rasgo más distintivo era su cicatriz en forma de relámpago en su frente.

Ginny al verlo, en vez de sentir miedo sentía fascinación y admiración por este joven, su mera presencia imponía sobre todos, ella sentía que quisiera hacer todo lo que este pirata mandara, algo que nunca había sentido con alguien, sentía al igual mucho miedo, parecía que si de su persona se emanara un sentimiento de maldad pero a la vez tristeza, mucha tristeza.

-Potter…- decía con cierto tono de miedo Ron.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí oficial Granger?—preguntaba el capitán pirata mientras que descendía por las escaleras de la popa y se paraba junto a su tripulación examinando a los capturados.

-al parecer es un barco de transporte de especies y demás capitán, le pertenece a la familia Weasley, ya sabe los aristócratas que dicen gobernar los mares—reía Granger –Y al parecer en la embarcación vienen dos de sus hijos—

Esto captaba la atención de Potter.

-¿Viene dos de sus hijos aquí? No los han matado espero—decía imponentemente el pelinegro.

-Desde luego que no señor, ellos están ahí—decía señalando a Ron y a Ginny, la cual no le había quitado de encima la vista al líder de los piratas y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?—preguntaba sarcásticamente Potter parándose primero enfrente de Ron y riendo –Pero si es el hijo más pequeño de los Weasley, según se tiene seis hijos—

-Siete—decía antes de poder detenerse Ginny ocasionando que todos voltearan su cabeza hacia donde ella estaba clavando su mirada sobre la pelirroja.

Granger se movía con celeridad hacia donde estaba Ginny y se proponía a darle una cacheta, pero su brazo era detenido y sujetado por la mano de Potter.

-Calma señorita Granger, parece ser que la niña quiere decirnos algo—decía riendo el capitán.

-A la orden—decía Granger mientras bajaba la mano que era liberada por su jefe.

-¿Ahora dígame señorita?—decía el pirata poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente de ella y tomando su rostro con una mano obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos –¿Qué es lo que tanto alega usted?-

La chica se sonrojaba, nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos en su vida, aquellos orbes color esmeralda no tenían comparación con nada en esta tierra.

A la par, de que el capitán Potter, observaba aquellos ojos color café sintiendo algo muy diferente al verlos, como si movieran un sentimiento dormido dentro de él, pero recuperaba rápidamente su compostura.

-decía que no son solo seis hermanos, yo soy la más chica de ellos—decía Ginny desviando la mirada

-Callate Ginevra—le ordenaba Ron con una voz imperativa que lo notaba el capitán Potter lo cual hacia que volteara a ver al pelirrojo.

-Vamos a tener algo en claro jovencito…- decía Potter levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el barón más joven de los Weasley y lo sujetaba de su traje haciéndolo levantarse con una sola mano, mientras que lo pegaba al barandal del barco haciendo que viera hacia abajo, con dirección al agua donde se podían ver diversos tiburones nadando alrededor de las embarcaciones –Yo soy el que da las ordenes aquí ¿Queda claro? De lo contrario tendrás que bajar al océano a saludar a los tiburones, espero me entiendas mocoso—decía el capitán imperativamente mientras jalaba del cabello al pelirrojo y lo hacía volverse a ponerse de cuclillas en la fila donde estaban todos os prisioneros.

-Ahora, ¿hacia dónde se dirigían?—cuestionaba nuevamente Potter observando a su primer oficial la cual se quedaba callada sin saber que responder –¿Y bien Hermione?—decía el jefe pirata revelando por primera vez el nombre de su primer oficial.

-No lo sé señor, no les hemos cuestionado eso…- respondía la castaña

-¿Quién es el capitán de esta nave?—preguntaba Potter.

-Soy yo...—decía tímidamente Lee Jordan con su mirada caída.

-¿Entonces qué espera para responder mi pregunta capitán? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía este navío?—interrogaba nuevamente Harry, viendo al joven moreno.

-Teniamos que pasar a entregar una mercancía las Antillas y de ahí zarparíamos nuevamente para George Town—decía con mucho miedo el Lee.

-Vaya, se dirigían a un territorio, hostil donde habitan piratas malvados, que no dudarían en atacar a una embarcación como esta y más aun teniendo tantos tesoros abordo, como la mercancía o los hijos más pequeños de la familia más adinerada de todo Inglaterra. Ustedes si son los aristócratas más estúpidos que he conocido en toda mi vida—decía el joven capitán.

-Tú eres el estúpido maldito bastardo, no sabes con quien te metes, la familia Weasley te cazara junto con la familia Malfloy y te harán pagar por todos tus pecados y corrupciones que has hecho en este mundo, maldita escoria—decía uno de los marineros aún con vida haciendo que todo quedara en un silencio fúnebre que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

-Ja ja, ¿Crees que eso me asusta hombrecito? Uy la familia Weasley y la familia Malfloy me buscaran y ¿Después que harán?—preguntaba retadoramente Harry viendo al tipo directamente a los ojos -¿Mandar barco tras barco atrás de mí? Ver como cada uno de las embarcaciones que mandan caen contra mi tripulación de…Zombies—decía Potter mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón y se dirigía hacia el marinero en forma amenazadora, -parece que te tengo que enseñar con quien estas tratando escoria, no soy cualquier pirata común y corriente, soy Harry James Potter, hijo del afamado pirata James Potter, que comando aquel barco—decía señalando hacia el venganza de la reina Anna –Y de la gran bruja especialista en Voodoo y artes nigrománticas, Lily Potter, ¿crees que en verdad me da miedo esas amenazas vacías y más proviniendo de un don nadie como tú—decía Harry y sin previo aviso tomaba del cabello al marinero y pasaba su cuchillo a través de la yugular del mismo, ocasionándole una agónica mientras se desangraba.

Los prisioneros se cubrían los ojos al ver tal espectáculo tan macabro, a excepción de Ginny que no le apartaba la vista a Harry.

-Bien, ahora haremos lo siguiente—decía Harry mientras limpiaba su cuchillo –La señorita Ginevra, su acompañante y el Weasley se irán con nosotros en nuestro barco, mientras ustedes dos llegaran a sus destinos y le darán el mensaje a los señores Weasley que el pirata Harry Potter tiene cautivos a sus hijos y que exige una gran suma de dinero para devolvérselos, que si quieren negociar estaremos en la isla Kraken, si la isla de piratas—decía al ver la cara de Lee Jordan contorsionándose en horror -De lo contrario ya veremos qué hacer con estos dos jóvenes, tal vez convertirlos en parte de mi tripulación zombificada o simplemente dárselos de comer a los tiburones—decía firmemente el capitán.

-No sacaras nada con eso—decía Ron aun asustado –Mis papás no cederán y solamente tendrás encima a los afamados almirantes Fred y George Weasley en tu retaguardia para rescatarnos, no te será fácil salirte con la tuya Potter—

-Eso lo veremos, pequeño Weasley—reía Harry haciendo reír a toda su tripulación con él.

-Oficial Granger, quiero a estos dos en una celda en nuestro barco—decía señalando a Ron y a Lavender. –Mientras que a ella la quiero bien arreglada y vestida para que cene conmigo esta noche ¿Alguna duda?—cuestionaba Harry.

-Ninguna, señor—decía Hermione

-Señorita Luna, por favor dígale a la cocinara Parvati que quiero algo exquisito hoy, digno de aristócratas para la cena mientras que ustedes y la Granger, se dedicaran a vestir a la señorita Ginevra acorde a la ocasión—imperaba el capitán.

-¿Y qué te hacer creer que cenare contigo?—decía desafiantemente Ginny.

Potter solamente reía.

-Esa es tu opción número uno, mientras que la dos será cenar con todos los miembros masculinos de la tripulación y servir de su entretenimiento después de la cena—decía con una sonrisa en la cara mostrando su victoria aquel cruel bucanero, mientras que toda su tripulación se comenzaba a reír.

Ginny quedaba callada, no sabía que decir, él había ganado esta vez, era muy listo y despiadado, pero aun así continuaba a crecer aquella admiración por él, sintiendo que lo conocía de tiempo atrás de alguna otra vida o algún otro momento de esta vida.

-Mientras tanto—volteaba a ver al capitán Lee –ustedes como dije previamente irán a dar aviso a los padres de estos niños, no quiero excusas ni pretextos, me entendieron y otra cosa, creo que no necesitaran ya la mercancía de este barco, así que me dirás donde la tienen para poder nosotros sacar algo de ella—Sonreía el pirata mientras que el aterrado moreno solamente asentía y señalaba hacia abajo del barco, indicando donde se encontraban las cosas que tenían que haber entregado ese barco.

-Perfecto, ven como todos somos felices si cooperamos—decía riendo Hermione.

-Señorita Granger encárguese de que los hombres pasen toda la mercancía a nuestro barco, señor Neville, lleve al señor Weasley ya la sirviente a las celdas por favor, señorita Luna ayude a la señorita Ginevra acomodarse en su nueva habitación por favor, y posteriormente de aviso a la señorita Parvati que la espero en mi cabina para decidir que dará de cena hoy. Señores Thomas y Finnigan—decía Harry haciendo que dos jóvenes, uno moreno de cabello negro, con solo un pantalón y descalzo, con un parche en el ojo y una espada en su costado y el otro un joven de cabellera color arena, con botas un chaleco y un pantalón de manta, junto con su espada su diestra se pararan enfrente de su capitán.

-Quiero que chequen cada esquina de este barco, recolecten todas las armas posibles, pólvora, balas de cañones y demás y las suban a nuestro barco, quiero un inventario de ellas para antes de la cena, ¿Esta claro?—cuestionaba el capitán.

-Si capitán enseguida comenzamos—decían ambos haciendo una reverencia a Harry y saliendo posteriormente a empezar a recaudar todas las armas del barco Weasley.

-Bien ahora, ¿qué están esperando para empezar sabandijas holgazanas? – imperaba el pelinegro mientras este se dirigía nuevamente hacia su barco y con un ágil movimiento saltaba gracias a la ayuda de una cuerda de regreso al venganza de la reina Anna, para perderse detrás de unas puertas negras con la figura tallada de dos calaveras con corona.

-Bien ya escucharon al capitán, comiencen a trabajar—gritaba Hermione mientras esta comenzaba a arrear a los piratas iniciando con las tareas que habían sido impuestas por aquel capitán.

Mientras tanto Neville llevaba a las celdas del barco a Ron y a Lav, obligándolos a entrar a una donde iban a estar juntos.

-Su cena será después de la de los miembros de la tripulación, yo personalmente se las traeré, no quiero ni una queja ni un lloriqueo ni nada, ¿Esta claro? Ya que me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacerlos callarse de una manera no muy grata—decía Neville viendo a los dos cautivos los cuales asentían para posteriormente sonreía con ironía plasmada en su rostro y dar la media vuelta dejado solos a los jóvenes cautivos

Por su parte Luna guiaba a Ginny a través del lúgubre barco hacia una habitación, la cual la abría dejando ingresar a la joven Weasley, quedando esta maravillada por la habitación, la cual tenía todo en terciopelo rojo y negro, con varios retratos colgados en la pared, una amplia cama y un candelabro colgando del techo que parecía hecho de oro macizo.

-Es la primera vez que el capitán deja a alguien dormir, mejor dicho hospedarse en la recamara de sus padres, ya que por lo general manda a todos al calabozo—decía la chica rubia con una voz de ensueño –Algo ha de querer de ti, eres afortunada—reía Luna –Si quieres limpiarte lo puede hacer ahí—decía señalando un como lavabo con varios tazones de agua, regresare en una hora con la primera oficial para vestirte acorde a lo que pidió el capitán…disfruta tu estancia en el venganza de la reina Anna—decía Luna mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Ginny se sentaba en la cama un poco asustada, pero sin poder ignorar ese sentimiento de libertad que sentía en aquellos momentos, parte de ella deseaba ser rescatada por sus padres, pero otra parte muy dentro de ella sabía que esto era lo que en realidad estaba buscando, la vida como un pirata, una vida con libertad y sin miedo, al lado del capitán…Potter.

"Pero que estoy pensando, no puede ser es solo u pirata y pronto nos rescataran madre y padre…aunque…" suspiraba durante su pensamiento mientras paulatinamente iba cerrando sus ojos de cansancio recordando solo con ellos los ojos que había visto en el capitán Harry Potter, aquellos ojos color esmeralda que decían más cosas que mil palabras, aquellos ojos que habían cautivado los sentimientos de esta jovencita.


	3. Cena

Aquí el nuevo capítulo chicos espero sea de su agrado sigan dejando comentarios y ya se van engarzando más la historias.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 3:

Cena.

No había pasado más de una hora desde que Ginny había cerrado los ojos hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando abrían la puerta de golpe entrando La primera oficial Granger y Luna cargando dos vestidos, uno cada una.

-Señorita Ginevra, el capitán ha mandado estos dos vestidos para que elija cual usar esta noche—decía Hermione mostrando el suyo primero.

Era un vestido de una sola pieza, rojo aterciopelado, con un pequeño escote en los senos, y tenía pequeños adornos de oro incrustados en la tela, con un bordado de una calavera blanca en él.

Mientras que el otro que sostenía Luna era un vestido negro, igual aterciopelado, pero este tenía bordado una luna de lado izquierdo y varias estrellas del lado derecho, era recto, igual con un pequeño escote en la parte del busto, en los puños de las mangas se podía ver pequeño diamante titilando bajo la luz de la vela engarzados en la tela, dándole cierto brillo al vestido.

-¿Cuál le gusta más señorita Weasley?—preguntaba Hermione viendo a la joven pelirroja, la cual estaba admirando los vestidos frente a ella, acercándose a tocar las telas y admirando cada detalle de cada uno de los atavíos.

-Son hermosos estos vestidos, más que incluso los que he visto en Londres, deben de costar una fortuna, esto es diamante—decía señalando al negro y al puño del mismo –mientras que esto es oro macizo—mencionaba mientras examinaba el otro vestido.

Ambas piratas se le quedaban viendo sin entender lo que decía la jovencita, a lo cual esto captaba la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Si me entienden no?—

-En realidad, no señorita Ginevra—decía Luna.

-Sabemos que es muy costoso esto pero no por el vestido en sí, sino por las incrustaciones que tienen, el diamante es muy costoso al igual que el oro, pero nosotros no usamos vestidos, en ningún momento, por lo general siempre usamos pantalones, como la vestimenta que traemos en este momento, nosotros no somos parte de la nobleza y mucho menos concubinas de algún hombre, Luna, Hannah quien es la ayudante de la cocinera, Parvati que es la cocinera junto con su gemela Padma y yo somos mujeres que decidimos seguir el camino de los piratas y lobos marinos, no somos muñecas como muchas mujeres lo son, somos guerreras y somos fiel a nuestro capitán Harry, él nos dio oportunidad de probarnos en su tripulación cuando muchos otros capitanes no nos aceptaban por ser mujeres, ya que se piensan que llevar a una mujer en una embarcación como parte de la tripulación es de mala suerte, pfff estupideces machistas, hemos demostrado como nosotras junto con este barco, nuestros compañeros y nuestro capitán somos los más temidos de todos los mares—decía tajantemente Hermione, con cierto desprecio en su voz hacia la parte femenina de las mujeres, pero de igual manera se le notaba un poco de dolor en cada palabra que decía, cómo si el simple hecho de ser mujer fuera una maldición para ella.

-No es tan malo ser mujer—decía Ginny mientras le sonreía a la primer oficial –Es muy divertido, aunque a veces no te dejan tomar tus decisiones por tu cuenta, eso en verdad es frustrante—bufaba la chica pelirroja mientras tomaba el vestido negro y se dirigía hacia una de las cortinas para empezar a cambiarse –Si supieran que no daría yo por estar como ustedes en una tripulación y viajar por todos lados sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, eso es mi más grande sueño y las envidio a ambas—decía mientras se desnudaba quitándose su traje que había traído y tomando el traje con las estrellas y la luna poniéndoselo quedando muy bien pegado a su menuda y exquisita figura.

-¿A qué te refieres de no poder tomar tus propias decisiones?—preguntaba tímidamente Luna, algo que también Hermione quería preguntarle pero no se atrevía, aun no tenía la confianza de poder hacerle preguntas de ese tipo y mucho menos a una prisionera, que por más que fuera invitada del capitán Harry, no dejaba de ser prisionera.

-Veras, ¿Luna te llamas verdad?—preguntaba Ginny mientras se cepillaba el cabello, y la chica rubia asentía –Cuando eres parte de la aristocracia, algo que en verdad estoy arrepentida de ser, es muy difícil que te dejen tomar tus decisiones, ya sea de que quieres ponerte o que quieres comer o como te quieres peinar ese día o diversas cosas, inclusive se meten en el aspecto de a quien debes amar—decía Ginny quebrándosele un poco la voz al contarles esto.

-No tienes decisiones propias pero tienes toda la comodidad que alguien pudiera desear en el mundo, no le veo nada de malo—decía repentinamente la primer oficial

-Eso es lo que tú piensas—suspiraba Ginny –pero a la larga empieza a ser molesto y frustrante, créeme, te lo digo porque lo sé y lo acabo de vivir, es estúpido lo sé, qué les esté contando esto pero me tengo que desahogar con alguien, ¿Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que tenga que cenar con Potter verdad?—cuestionaba Ginny viendo a ambas chicas las cuales más que por curiosidad que por otra cosa asentían.

-Perfecto, pues verán, hoy bueno hace unas horas, mi padre sello mi matrimonio con un estúpido noble, ¿pueden creerlo? Yo no me quiero casar con Malfloy, repudio esa familia llena de hipócritas…- en eso se escuchaba que Hermione soltaba algo tirándolo al suelo al escuchar el apellido Malfloy.

-¿Malfloy…los nobles escoses?...—cuestionaba la castaña con cierto enojo en su voz.

-Si, ¿Qué otros Malfloys puede haber en el mundo? Son la única familia que es un nido de ratas, los detesto a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sobre todo a Draco, su hijo con el que me tengo que pasar, el solo me quiere como premio, solo soy un trofeo más para el…como la gran mayoría de las mujeres en Inglaterra y escocia…- suspiraba Tristemente Ginny –Mi papá quiere que me case con él para reforzar nuestra posición en el mundo de los negocios y de la política, al tener nosotros un estatus de nobles y no solo de burgueses podríamos monopolizar todo el mar en cuanto a la repartición de bienes y mercancías, podríamos ganarle a los españoles, franceses y portugueses todo el mercado y más aun teniendo la armada o mejor dicho la flota inglesa a nuestros servicios—explicaba Ginny pero notaba que el rostro de Hermione parecía esta en dolor y molestia.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?—cuestionaba Ginny preocupada por la primer oficial.

-No sabes cuánto detesto a los Malfloys, ellos arruinaron la vida de mi familia y la mía de paso, si por mi fuera mataría a todo ese nido de ratas y mierdas que es aquella familia, a esos malditos les debo el por qué tuve que dejar todo atrás, en parte les agradezco la atrocidad que hicieron pero por otro lado me llena de coraje lo que llegaron a ocasionas esas basuras, la muerte de mis padres…mi exilio…muchas cosas rodean mi odio hacia la familia Malfloy…- suspiraba la castaña con un tono de enojo muy marcado en su voz, mientras que Luna al ya saber la historia de Hermione tocaba su hombro de la chica intentando tranquilizarla

-Tendrás tu venganza, eso lo sabes, Harry te la prometió y sabes que lo que el promete, jamás lo olvida ni lo deja de cumplir, siempre ha cumplido todo lo que nos ha dicho, siempre nos ha dado su palabra de pirata en cada una de las cosas que nos ha prometido a esta tripulación, todo se arreglara Hermione ya lo veras—decía Luna dándole más esperanzas a la chica de una venganza que ella buscaba.

-Lo se luna. Harry nunca nos ha defraudado como guerrero, amigo, hermano y sobre todo como capitán y líder del venganza—decía Hermione viendo a Luna y sonriéndole –Y creo que ahora contigo—decía dirigiéndose a Ginny –Tengo mi venganza más cerca que nunca, tu nos ayudaras a llegar a él, contigo en este barco podemos hacer que la familia Malfloy caiga de una vez por todas pagando todas las atrocidades que han hecho a lo largo de su miserable vida, esos bastardos me lo pagaran una por una…- decía la castaña mientras veía a Ginny.

-Te puedo ayudar, claro pero tú harás algo por mí—decía Ginny

-Habla esto me está interesando—decía Hermione

-Ayúdame a quedarme aquí con ustedes, quiero ser parte de su tripulación, navegar con ustedes los océanos y mares del mundo, servir al capitán Potter, quiero ser parte de este barco, por favor, ayúdame, no quiero ser más esclava de mi familia y de mi destino, quiero tener mi propio destino, mis propias elecciones como tú y Luna, quiero ser libre como el mar, eso es todo lo que yo quiero. Te juro ayudarte a tener a Draco a tus pies, hacer que pague todo lo que ocasiono en tu vida. Lo juro de verdad…- decía Ginny mientras veía a la castaña.

Hermione se quedaba viendo a la jovencita, nunca había visto a alguien tan desesperada por escapar de su vida, en cierta parte le recordaba a ella, cuando estaba intentando de escapar de la crueldad de la vida y de las artimañas de los Malfloys, recordando como el antiguo capitán de este barco, James Potter le había dado asilo y protección en el mismo, cuidándola y eventualmente se había hecho primer oficial cuando su hijo Harry Potter tomo el mando, hace ya casi cuatro años de esto, pero esta era su oportunidad, podría vengarse de los Malfloy fácilmente, esto le agradaba.

-Tienes un trato niña, pero primer señal de traición por tu parte, te juro que te arrepentirás de haber conocido a Hermione Granger, te lo aseguro—decía la castaña mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

-No te preocupes tienes mi palabra—sonreía Ginny –Yo no tengo por qué traicionar a alguien que me ayudara a escapar de las cadenas que me atan, juro que seré la mejor pirata del mundo…y siempre los ayudare en todo lo necesario—

-Eso espero mocosa, pero ahora es tiempo de que vayamos con el capitán Potter, prepárate, ¿entendido?—decía Hermione y abría la puerta del cuarto saliendo del mismo, siendo seguida por Luna.

-Si claro—afirmaba la chica mientras seguía a las dos jóvenes a través del barco, el cual en la parte interior se veía bastante lúgubre y tenebroso, sintiéndose cierto aire escalofriante en los pasillos, mientras que los adornos en las paredes y diversos cuadros representaban varias escenas y prácticas de una arte mágica prohibida por la iglesia católica romana, el voodoo y la nigromancia.

-El capitán Harry practica ambas artes—decía Luna como si estuviera contestando la pregunta que surcaba la mente de la chica en esos momentos –Él no es malo, simplemente usa este tipo de artes para hacer más fuerte la tripulación, claro no lo practica con ninguno de sus amigos más cercano, bueno digamos conocidos más cercanos, solo contra personas que capturamos en cada ataque a los barcos—decía Luna.

-Oh…vaya—decía un poco temerosa la pelirroja.

-Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada, al parecer al capitán le pareciste fascinante, nunca lo había observado quedar anonado por unos ojos y los tuyos lo lograron, eres especial señorita Weasley, nadie se puede jactar de hacerle eso al pirata más temido de los mares—decía Luna sonriendo.

Esto ocasionaba que Ginny se sonrojara de sobre manera y viera a la rubia.

-Gracias—era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

-No lo agradezcas—y con ello Luna terminaba la plática, hasta que llegaban a unas puertas de caoba con la imagen de un esqueleto levantándose del ataúd.

Hermione tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante—se escuchaba la voz del capitán detrás de la cancela.

Hermione abría e ingresaba seguida por Luna y posteriormente por Ginny.

-Aquí está la señorita Ginevra, tal como usted ordeno—decía Hermione haciendo una reverencia hacia su capitán el cual esbozaba una gran sonrisa al ver a Ginny, la cual se veía hermosa para la vista del joven pirata.

-Excelente señorita Grange, Señorita lovegood,- decía refiriéndose a Luna –Se pueden retirar, yo las llamare para cuando tengan que escoltar a la señorita Ginevra a su dormitorio, o tal vez yo personalmente lo haga, de igual manera, por favor pídanle el tratado y relación de lo que encontraron a Dean y a Seamus – decía el pelinegro.

-Como usted ordene capitán, con permiso—y haciendo una breve reverencia, la castaña y la rubia salían del cuarto dejando solos a Ginny y a Harry.

La chica veía fascinada los aposentos del capitán, tenía diversos tarros con lo que parecían diversas especies tanto de animales venenosos como de plantas, puestas en un estante, al igual que tenía varios huesos esparcidos en los anaqueles del cuarto, junto con diversas armas que colgaban como ornamentas sobre la pared de la recamara del gran pirata, su abrigo colgaba de un perchero junto con su sombrero, su espada estaba sobre un estante junto con su pistola.

El pirata se movía hacia donde estaba Ginny y al estar a unos metros de ella le ofrecía su mano, la cual la pelirroja tomaba sonrojada.

-Bienvenida seas a los aposentos del capitán de este humilde barco, permíteme presentarme, ya que ha sido muy descortés de mi parte invitarte a esta velada y no haberte dicho mi nombre—decía con una sonrisa el jovenzuelo mientras tomaba la mano, suave y sedosa de la chica –Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, como sabes soy capitán de esta nave y estoy a tus servicios—decía con cierto aire de caballero el joven pirata mientras al terminar su presentación tomaba la mano de Ginny nuevamente y dándole un pequeño beso en la misma, lo cual hacia que Ginny se sonrojara como nunca.

Harry la guiaba hacia la ya acomodaba mesa, la cual estaba adornada con un florero en medio de la misma el cual sostenía unas rosas color rojo, junto con un mantel con holanes de color blanco con negro, unas velas alumbraban el sitio, y servido estaba lo que parecía ser una sopa de champiñones, más específicamente una crema.

Estando ya cerca de la mesa, el capitán abría la silla para que y ayudaba a sentar a la jovencita, lo cual cautivaba más a la chica, por la enorme caballerosidad que tenía el joven pirata, muy diferente a las historias de lo que había escuchado de sus hermanos o diversas otras gentes.

El capitán se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Adelante, comienza, espero sea de tu agrado los alimentos—decía sonriendo el pelinegro mientras el igual iniciaba a comer.

-Gracias—era lo único que decía Ginny y comenzaba a ingerir sus alimentos.

El ambiente era callado, ambos comían en silencio, hasta que después de unos minutos Harry decidía romper el hielo.

-¿Qué trae a tu familia a esta zona del Caribe? – cuestionaba el comandante de aquel navío.

-En realidad venimos para esta en la boda de mi hermano Percy el cual contraerá matrimonio en un mes aproximadamente y por ende venimos a la celebración del mismo—explicaba Ginny mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino, el cual degustaba de sobre manera ya que no se lo permitían a gran petición de que solo acabaría mal como algunos de sus tíos.

-A ya veo, entonces en realidad venían se podría decir…de vacaciones—afirmaba el pirata

-En parte si, aunque yo venía a disfrutar mi último viaje América, antes de casarme—decía tristemente Ginny.

-Oh vaya ¿así que tienes prometido?—preguntaba el capitán.

-Si y no, lo tengo por qué mi papá me esta obligando a casarme para ayudarle en su estúpida compañía y demás tonterías—decía Ginny y Harry la escuchaba mientras el comenzaba a servir el guisado. –Quiere que me case con el hijo de los Malfloy, Draco, pero yo no quiero, no siento más que asco, repulsión y odio por ese sujeto, el solo me ve como un premio más y es algo que yo no quiero ser, un premio para ese tipo de personas. Desearía poder escapar de todo eso, poder rondar los mares libremente, y ser autónomo como el agua—decía sonriendo la chica mientras tomaba un bocado de sus camarones cocidos.

-Me lo imagino, digo casarse con un Malfloy es peor que sufrir la muerte a manos de un zombie, pero dime ¿Cómo piensas escapar de tu destino?—decía Harry viendo a la jovencita mientras este continuaba comiendo sus alimentos.

-No lo sé…quisiera poderme quedar aquí con ustedes, navegar por siempre los mares bajo tus ordenes—decía sonriendo la chica, haciendo que el joven se le quedara viendo directo aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo habían cautiva. –Ese siempre ha sido mi anhelo, poder conocer todo el mundo y no tener a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas de mis decisiones o de mis actos, yo no soy una mercancía la cual puedas intercambiar cada vez que quieras, soy una mujer humana con sentimientos que busca de libertad y también, y se escuchara demasiado de cuentos de fantasía, pero quisiera encontrar el amor dentro de este mundo es algo que de igual manera espero hallar prontamente, o tal vez no tan pronto pero si me gustaría descubrirlo - decía Ginny mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vino.

-¿Así que quieres ser un pirata?—preguntaba Harry viéndola un poco intrigado intentando ignorar todo lo otro que había dicho la chica.

-Si…al principio no sabía que era lo que en verdad quería, me veía acompañando a un hombre en sus viajes, pero solo como su esposa, no como parte de su tripulación, pero ahora me veo viajando como un pirata a través de los océanos y mares, descubriendo nuevos territorios y explorando los ya conocidos, quiero ser libre como el agua y como las gaviotas, estar por todos lados sin tener que rendirle que estar sujeta a las decisiones que no las tome yo, ser aquel que pueda entrar y salir de cualquier lugar y salir feliz porque han sido tus elecciones no las de alguien ajeno a tu vida, sé que es tonto mi sueño y sé muy bien que es difícil ganarle al destino, pero quiero intentarlo y formar mi propia vida sin estar atado a la decisión de la demás gente—decía Ginny terminando de comer, mientras que el capitán la veía y sonreía.

-Puedes quedarte en el barco si gustas, nadie te obligara a nada, serias parte de nuestra tripulación y claro una muy especial invitada al barco de Harry Potter—sonreía el joven bucanero mientras aguardaba la respuesta de la chica, incluso anhelando el sí, la cual lo estaba viendo con ojos de incredulidad y felicidad.

-¿Enserio lo dices?—cuestionaba Ginny.

-Claro, serias una gran adquisición para nuestro barco y a la tripulación—sonreía Potter

-Gracias de verdad muchas gracias—decía Ginny felizmente -Eres todo lo contrario a lo que contaban las historias de terror y de los marineros, de que eres despiadado cruel y ruin, eres todo lo opuesto, todo mundo exagero al describirte como el verdadero diablo—sonreía la chica mientras terminaba de comer.

-Cree la mitad de lo que te dicen y cree la otra mitad de lo que tu veas, entiéndelo muchos hablan sin conocerme, claro también me he ganado la bandera de alguien de alguien despiadado, claro lo soy contra mis enemigos y lo viste hoy, pero si es en general que una tripulación ajena hable puras pestes de nosotros—reía el pelinegro. –Somos piratas, soy practicante del Voodoo y la nigromancia y soy despiadado con la gente, pero…bueno olvídalo—decía sonrojándose el joven.

La chica lo analizaba observando cada detalle del joven, como si este ocultara algo.

-Pero prometí ayudar a la primera oficial en su venganza con Malfloy, podemos usarme de señuelo, y al conocer a mi padre, Draco se verá obligado por el honor de la familia Malfloy a buscarme y salvarme, y ahí es cuando puede cobrar su venganza Hermione—decía Ginny.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea, si mejor dejamos eso para algún otro momento, ya eventualmente tendremos mucho tiempo para hacerlo sufrir y pagar por todo lo malo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida, mejor disfrutemos de esta velada—sonreía Harry mientras sacaba un violín de un estante y comenzaba tocarlo infundiendo a Ginny de gran tranquilidad.

-Si tiene razón no veo por qué echar a perder una excelente noche hablando de cosas banales como esa idiota familia Malfloy—secundaba la chica mientras veía al capitán ejecutar esa dulce melodía que llegaba a sus oídos, abrumándola haciéndola entraren un estilo de trance, imaginándose su libertad y con ello el mar, rondando los mares en ese temido barco pirata, al lado de él, de aquel capitán incomprendido.

Como era posible que alguien que practicara cosas tan macabras, que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, fuera tan…tranquilo, tan comprensivo, era una persona completamente diferente cuando no estaba con sus enemigos.

-Espero te haya gustado la melodía—decía Harry sonriéndolo al culmina la pieza que recién había tocado.

-Fue hermosa…eres muy talentoso en el arte musical…- decía Ginevra sorprendida.

-Gracias es solamente un pasatiempo que tengo—sonreía el pelinegro mientras veía directamente por unos segundos a los ojos de la chica, haciendo posteriormente que ambos desviaran la mirada completamente sonrojados el uno y el otro.

"Esto jamás me había pasado, es raro…" mentalizaba el capitán un poco preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo con aquella mujer, pero tal vez era lo que se refería su madre, Lily antes de que muriera…tal vez lo único que necesitaba era alguien para estar con él y al parecer había llegado, esto lo hacía inundarse de felicidad y esperanzas, algo que hace mucho no tenía desde la traición de Peter Pettigrew hacia sus padres y sus amigos, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, este último siendo su padrino, una traición que los llevo a morir, dejando a Harry a cargo de este barco y de la venganza que tenía que hacer en contra de aquel maldito traidor, ahora parecía que había encontrado aquella mujer que le ayudaría y que lo comprendiera…o al menos eso esperaba.

Y con ello continuaban hablando de temas no muy sobresalientes, haciendo más solidad esa rara amistad que estaba saliendo de ambos y al dar las doce el joven acompañaba a la chica a su camarote mientras atravesaban el barco iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Espero sea de tu agrado la habitación, si necesitas alguna cosa no dudes en pedirla—decía mientras la chica se paraba enfrente de la puerta y sonreía.

-Muchas gracias capitán y nuevamente gracias por la velada.—Y sin previo aviso se ponía de puntitas la chica y daba un pequeño beso en el cachete del capitán lo cual hacia que este se sonrojara de sobre manera, nunca antes alguien se había atrevió hacerlo pero ahora la chica lo había hecho. Y le había gustado.

-Bueno, Harry me voy a dormir—decía mientras que entraba a su cuarto.

-Siéntate con la libertad de lo que desees si te hace falta algo en tu habitación, no dudes en avisármelo yo te ayudare en todo lo posible o en su defecto la primera oficial Hermione lo hará.—decía Harry dándose la vuelta pero no sin antes sonreírle ampliamente a la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se sintiera abrumada por lo que había pasado.

Se acostaba en la cama y comenzaba a recordar aquella noche.

"Tal vez él sea el indicado…" mentalizaba para sí misma con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras que paulatinamente sus parpados se iban cerrando por el cansancio que sentía con una sonrisa en sus labios de una felicidad que hace mucho no sentía la joven.


	4. Trato

Aquí el nuevo capitulo jovenes, aviso de una vez, que no es idea de Piratas del Caribe ya que es una leyenda que el capitan de la Venganza de la Reina Anna, que histricamente era Edward Teach, mejor conocido como barba negra capturaba en frascos las embarcaciones derrotadas, claro era un leyenda meramente, como dije estoy metiendo mucho Folcklore pirata, espero sea de su agrado. Comenten y denle fav y follow

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 4:

Trato.

Un suave golpeteo despertaba a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos y se comenzara a incorporar bostezando mientras tallaba sus ojos y recordaba la noche, haciendo que una sonrisa se le dibujara en su rostro.

Volvían a tocar la puerta.

-Adelante…- decía sonriendo.

Se abría la puerta e ingresaba Hermione y Luna, ambas dirigiéndose a las ventanas de y abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos del gran astro rey, iluminando por completo el camarote en el que estaba quedándose la señorita Weasley.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley ¿Gusta el desayuno en la cama?—cuestionaba Luna mientras acomodaba las ropa que se pondría Ginny ese día la cual consistía en un pantalón de cuero con botas negras un chaleco negro y una blusa de manta un poco escotada.

-Buenos días chicas, no está bien yo iré a desayunar a donde se deba—decía sonrientemente la chica.

-Parece muy feliz señorita Weasley…-decía la primer oficial mientras se sentaba en una silla de la habitación.

-Es que ayer pase una noche estupenda con el Capitán Harry, él es todo lo contrario a como lo pintan las historias y los marineros que solo hablan mal de el—decía mientras se paraba y se paraba atrás de las cortinas donde se comenzaba a cambiar sonriendo al ver que ya hasta ropa pirata tenia.

-Si, las historias son derivadas de lo que sus enemigos han presenciado, él tiene una actitud muy diferente contra sus enemigos, no va a tratar un enemigo como trata a alguien que le importa, eso es muy lógico, sin contar que bueno ellos no ven lo que pasa en el barco, si no te lo voy a negar es un capitán muy estricto en muchos aspectos, practica el voodoo, y ha zombificado gente, muchos de los tripulantes son zombies, pero lo hace para mantener orden en el barco, solo aquellos que se han mostrado fiel hacia el no han sido zombificados, muy pocos para ser sinceros, aunque igual muchos de esos zombies son gente con la que ha tenido problemas el capitán o que hemos atacado sus barcos, han sobrevivido y son capturados por nosotros para que Harry les practique el ritual y así tener más tripulación y con ello más poderío para el barco. El capitán, es una persona muy justa, pero si hay algo que le reconozco es su fidelidad hacia sus amigos, bueno conocidos, nunca he escuchado que considere a alguien amigo, siempre da la cara y ve por la salud y bienestar de su tripulación. Pero es muy contrario con sus enemigos, es despiadado, ayer lo viste con el marinero de tu antigua tripulación que hozo amenazarlo, él no se deja amedrentar por nada ni por nadie—decía Hermione y volteaba a ver a Luna –tráele el desayuno, creo que tendremos una charla matutina, ya que será parte de esta familia-.

La rubia sonreía y asentía saliendo en busca del desayuno de la pelirroja.

-Harry sufrió mucho, perdió personas muy importantes para el a causa de una traición que nunca olvidara, tiene una venganza como yo aguardando en su interior—decía suspirando Hermione –Yo estuve ahí cuando el perdió a sus padres a mano de una felonía de un amigo muy cercanos a ellos, ese día fue cuando muchos de la tripulación conocimos la ira de Harry, ese día el cambio totalmente su forma al principio pensamos muchos que era solo una faceta, se empezó a interesar por el ocultismo, en específico el voodoo y la nigromancia, pero paulatinamente ese interesa se convirtió en otra cosa, comenzó a practicarlo, conseguimos en muchas aventuras diferentes libros y tomos sobre estas artes obscuras…-Temblaba un poco Hermione al recordar todo esto.

Luna regresaba con una charola de comida para las tres, pan, jamon y queso junto con vino para Ginny y para ellas ron.

Comenzaban a comer las tres.

-Su primer zombificación fue a un capitán inglés, que ataco nuestro barco hace cuatro años exactamente, surcábamos por los mares de África, fue un día funesto para ese navío británico, no habían pasado más de un año de la traición a los padres y amigos de Harry, bueno más que nada Sirius era su padrino y Lupin como su tío, pero bueno esa es una historia diferente y que no cabe en mi contártela, el punto era que los anglosajones de aquel barco, atacaron nuestro barco y lo intentaron abordar, con la excusa de detener a cualquier persona que navegara bajo una bandera pirata, estábamos siendo derrotados, ellos eran más que nosotros y Harry no aparecía en la batalla hasta que a mí me pusieron contra la pared capturada junto con Luna y Neville, estaban a unos segundo de matarnos, cuando de repente, uno de los oficiales de los enemigos caía gritando de dolor, se sostenía la cabeza como si se le fuera a explotar, estaba en grito de agonía y desesperación sus ojos se habían desorbitado y deja salir espuma blanca de su boca, como si alguien le hubiera hecho algo, posteriormente, paso lo mismo con otro de los marineros y así consecutivamente hasta que solo quedaba vivo el capitán enemigo y por fin salía de su camarote Harry con su espada desenfundada, recuerdo su rostro de enojo y furia y sus palabras llenas de repulsión y desprecio "Has osado atacar mi barco, el barco de mi padre y madre, has intentado lastimar a mi tripulación incluso matarlos, es hora que te enseñe que significa intentar hacer frente al Venganza de la Reina Anna" decía mientras que apuntaba su espada hacia el capitán mientras bajaba las escaleras de popa, el capitán enemigo desenfundaba su espalda de igual manera su espada, ja—reía Hermione –Para lo que le sirvió—decía mientras terminaba de ingerir sus alimentos y se levantaba tomando la mano de Ginny –Ven sígueme—decía y salían de la estancia seguidos por Luna, con dirección a una habitación tétrica, que estaba adornada con diversos cráneos y huesos, tenía un fuerte olor a hierbas y otros diversos materiales que Ginny no reconocía, un ostentoso librero donde estaban diversos libros y tomos en latín y en parecía que algún otro idioma autóctono de las islas del caribe, pero lo que más captaba su atención era un estante con un candado.

-Aquí es donde el capitán práctica sus rituales y hechizos, solo Luna y yo podemos entrar aquí, nos tiene demasiada confianza, pero sus trofeos—decía Hermione señalando el estante –están guardados aquí—y con ello la primer oficial avanzaba hacia el mueble y abría el candado, revelando dentro más de treinta botellas de licor acostadas con un barco adentro de cada una de ellas –Cada barco, portugués, inglés y español que han cruzado nuestro camino y los zombies o más bien la tripulación que viste atacando el barco de tu padre son los capitanes zombificados de cada uno de ellos, a excepción de Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville y mi persona. Peleamos al lado de aquellos muertos vivientes, que ha creado nuestro capitán, nos respetan porque somos protegidos de Harry, él los hace para que nos protejan en las batallas, ellos reciben las balas y las estocadas, las cuales no hacen nada en contra de ellos, son inmortales, solo Potter sabe cómo destruirlos, pero no lo hace, ya que esos…seres no tienen nada de voluntad hacen lo que Harry dice sin titubear. Es sorprendente verlo comandarlos, nunca hemos conocido la derrota, nunca hemos sufrido bajas en la tripulación—decía Hermione mientras veía a cada uno de los barcos que habían sido capturados por aquel capitán.

-Es…fascinante…- decía Ginny viendo cada uno de los barcos.

-¿No te asusta?—cuestionaba Luna.

-¿Por qué debería darme miedo? Sé que él nunca me lastimaría ni haría algo que me doliera, lo ví en sus ojos anoche y lo comprendí es una persona que si tiene dolor en sus ojos y mucha tristeza y malicia pero llegue ayer a observa una parte que tal vez nadie conoce de Harry, lo vi sonreír, vi bondad en sus ojos y más cuando ofreció ayudarme a escapar de mi destino, cuando me dio oportunidad de unirme a su tripulación y quiero que Ron lo haga también, sé que él no quiere ser subyugado por nuestro padres, él está estudiando leyes para ser el abogado de la familia, algo que él no quiere, él quería deseaba igual surcar los mares como lo hacen nuestros hermanos Fred y George, él quería ser capitán de un barco, pero…mi padre se lo negó, lo obligo a estudiar en la universidad, algo que lo ha frustrado mucho, sin contar que está igualmente furioso por lo que quiere hacer mi padre conmigo al casarme con Draco, somos muy unidos él y ello…- decía triste la pelirroja.

-Así que quiere ser marinero tu hermano—decía una voz detrás de ella lo que hacía que todas voltearan y veía a Harry en la entrada recargado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y vestido ya con sus usuales ropajes.

-Capitán…perdone no queríamos invadir su privacidad—decían apenadas al mismo tiempo Luna y Hermione al mismo tiempo cabizbajas.

-No se preocupen, ella será parte de nuestra familia, nuestra tripulación, tendría que saber tarde o temprano esto, y que mejor las dos marineras en quienes confió mi vida—decía Harry mientras entraba a la habitación y se paraba al lado de ellas contemplando sus trofeos.

-Me gustaría hablar con tu hermano Ginevra—decía Harry –contigo presente claro, Señorita Hermione lleve al joven a mis aposentos lo veré enseguida, tengo una propuesta que no sabrá rechazar.—

-Enseguida capitán—decía Hermione.

-Disculpen…- decía Ginny sonrojándose.

-¿Qué pasa señorita?—preguntaba sonriendo Harry.

-Me gustaría que liberaran a la señorita Lavender, la chica que capturaron también y pusieron con mi hermano, me gustaría que estuviera conmigo, es quien siempre me ayuda en todo—decía bajando la mirada sonrojada, mientras esperaba la respuesta del corsario.

-Claro que si señorita, sus deseos son mis órdenes—decía Harry haciendo una reverencia Harry quitándose el sombrero en el acto.

-Primer oficial lleve a que se limpie la señorita Lavender y dele ropaje para estar en el barco y haga lo mismo con el señor Weasley, los espero en unos 20 minutos en mí camarote. Me acompaña señorita Ginevra—extendiéndole el brazo el cual tomaba la jovencita sonrojada y asentía -Señorita Luna avísele a la señorita Parvati que mande comida a mi camerino para dos personas, por favor.—

-Enseguida capitán—decían ambas chicas e iban a hacer sus deberes mientras Harry y Ginny salían de la habitación subiendo a la popa y con ello Ginny podía contemplar el barco por primera vez.

Era macabro en cierta forma, con velas negras que se ondeaban al compás de viento mientras que los barandales eran negros de metal, el barco era totalmente negro, y se podía ver a los zombies caminando y trabajando en el mismo, limpiando la duela, izando las velas y demás tareas que harían en un barco normal los tripulantes, captaba también su atención el extremo contrario a la popa, un esqueleto humano con una corona en su cabeza, tenía una lanza sostenida en sus manos.

Posteriormente llegaban al camarote del capitán y se sentaban a esperar la llegada de su hermano y Lavender.

Mientras tanto Hermione llegaba a donde tenían cautivos a las otras dos personas, las cuales estaban sentadas en el suelo.

-Vaya ambos son muy divertidos—decía Hermione captando la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?—decía agresivamente Ron.

-Les tengo noticias, tú hermana…-

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? Les juro que si algo le paso a Ginny, lo matare a todos—decía fieramente el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba fugazmente y poniéndose cerca de la celda.

-Cálmate chico, tu hermana está bien y está siendo tratada como una princesa, no te preocupes nadie hará nada en contra de ella bajo la protección del capitán Harry.—decía Hermione mientras sonreía al ver el rostro atónito del pelirrojo. –El capitán quiere verlos a ambos—decía tranquilamente Hermione mientras abría la portezuela de la celda, pero con su espada desenvainada apuntando a ambos –un movimiento en falso y la pagaran caro—mientras les aventaba ropa.

-Cámbiense por algo mas cómodo, son órdenes del capitán— mientras los guiaba fuera de la celda y de donde tenían a los prisioneros, dirigiéndolos a un estilo lavabo donde ambos jóvenes se limpiaban y lavaban para posteriormente vestirse con ropas ah doc a los piratas, pantalones de cuero, botas y camisa blanca.

-Síganme—decía Hermione guiándolos por el barco hasta llegar a la habitación del capitán.

Hermione tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante—decía la voz de Harry.

Los tres ingresaban y sin previo aviso Ginny se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo con un abrazo fraternal y lleno de cariño a lo cual Ron abrazaba igualmente a Ginny.

-Hermana, me tenías tan preocupado, te extrañe tanto—susurraba Ron sin dejar de abrazar a Ginny.

-Señorita Ginevra es un alivio verla de nueva, me tenía con mucha angustia, pero veo que está muy bien cuidada—sonreía la joven dama de compañía.

-No se deben de preocupar por mí, el capitán Harry me ha cuidado mucho y tratado excelentemente—sonreía Ginny viendo a su hermano y a su amiga.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, tenía miedo que te haya pasado algo, tenía miedo de que hubieras muerto, a manos de estos piratas…-

-No hables así de ellos, son muy diferente a lo que nos han dicho sobre ellos, son completamente diferente a todo lo que nos contaron George y Fred…Harry quería hablar contigo…de algo hermano.—

-Jum…- decía resoplando Ron.

-Sientete maese Weasley por favor, igual usted señorita Lavender.—y ambos se sentaban y comenzaban a ingerir sus alimentos.

-Bueno lo he llamado aquí, más que nada a ti Ron, es que quiero hacerte saber que Ginny ha decidido unirse a mi tripulación—decía Harry tranquilamente, haciendo que soltara el joven el tenedor y los volteaba a ver.

-¿Pero qué demonios? No dejare que eso pase, no serás una pirata más—decía enojado Ron fulminando a ambos con la mirada.

-No es tu decisión Ron—decía Ginny tranquilamente –Es mi única forma de escapar a mi destino y a casarme con Draco, yo no quiero mi vida atada a ese imbécil—decía con lágrimas en los ojos Ginny –Yo quiero ser libre, quiero ser feliz quiero tener mi propia vida, surcar los mares junto con este barco, quiero conocer el mundo, explorarlo y ser libre, sabes que si me llego a casar con el hijo de los Malfloy nunca podré hacerlo, seré su esclava el me lastimara y solo seré su trofeo, sabes que nunca me será fiel siempre me lastimara y me menospreciara y eso lo sabes, yo no quiero esa vida y sé que tu no quieres esa vida para mí, tú mismo estas en contra de que yo me case con ese maldito…- Llora Ginny con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que titilaban con la luz del sol.

-Le ofrecí a tu hermana quedarse en el barco y ella acepto, ¿Tú le negarías su felicidad a tu hermana? ¿A tú sangre? ¿Dejaras sufrir a tu hermana a manos de ese maldito, que eventualmente tendrá que responder a mi ira?—cuestionaba Harry penetrando a Ron con la mirada, haciendo que este último sintiera cierto temor al sostener la mirada del capitán de aquel barco y eventualmente bajara la cara.

-No, no me gustaría eso…- decía Ron.

-Entonces no veo por qué tener alguna objeción de que se una a mi tripulación aquí nada le pasara y será bien cuidada, sin contar que tendrá siempre la protección del capitán—decía Harry.

Ron volteaba a ver los ojos de su hermana que estaban un poco hinchados por las lágrimas que habían salido hace unos momentos de sus ojos y suspiraba –¿Esto es lo que quieres tu Gin?—cuestionaba Ron sin apartar la mirada de su pequeña hermana la cual sonreía al sentir que su hermano estaba comprendiendo lo que ella deseaba.

-Sin Ron siempre he querido esto, desde niña, yo no quiero estar atada a los caprichos de los aristócratas o de la nobleza yo quiero ser libre de decidir lo que hare con mi vida, yo quiero ser parte de algo que yo haya decidido por juicio propio, no algo que me impusieron desde nacimiento Ron, entiéndeme, sé que parece una decisión equivocada, pero no lo es, Harry es una gran ser humano—eso hacía que Harry se sonrojara –Simplemente los nobles y los que son "buenos" no lo comprenden, dime, y tú lo has visto ¿Cómo ve con desden papá a las clases bajas? O tú lo has visto los propios Malfloys como tratan a sus sirvientes—esto hacia que Hermione se pusiera tensa como si recordara algo, una acción que no pasaba desapercibida por Ron, el cual la miraba directamente a los ojos y hacia que ella desviara la mirada sonrojada –Con la punta del pie, los hacia menos, incluso los golpeaban como si de animales se tratara—de nuevo Hermione se tensaba al escuchar y recordar lo que decía Ginny.

-Tienes razón hermana pero, que pasara con papá y mamá, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán ellos al enterarse de ello?- cuestionaba Ron.

-No se tiene que enterar Ron, se puede correr el rumor que morimos en alta mar—decía Ginny.

-¿Morimos?—interrogaba Ron.

-Esto nos lleva a nuestro segundo punto a tratar señor Weasley, su hermana me ha contado que usted está igual inconforme con lo que le depara su futuro—decía tentativamente Harry –Le vengo a ofrecer lo siguiente, ser parte de mi tripulación y con ello si llegase a ganarse mi confianza lo suficiente, podría liberar uno de los barcos que tengo capturado, darle una tripulación y navegara como usted lo desea tanto, claro bajo mi mandato, pero con sus libertades—decía Harry mientras sorbía un poco del ron que estaba en su copa.

Ron veía al capitán Potter, sentía una gran emoción por lo que había expuesto el capitán, era su sueño ser capitán de un barco, navegar como lo hacían Fred y George, ser alguien digno de una leyenda, que su nombre resonara en cada uno de los rincones de los mares, ese era parte de su sueño, ser reconocido como un gran marinero y un excelente capitán, no como el abogado de la familia Weasley, todos sus hermanos a excepción de él y Ginny habían tenido oportunidad de ser lo que más habían deseado en la vida, duques, condes, gobernantes, marineros y demás pero ellos no, a ellos les habían impuesto por ser los más chicos lo que tenían que ser, lo que sería su futuro inclusive decidían a quien deberían amar y a quien no, algo que molestaba de sobre manera a Ron, esta era la oportunidad de él y de Ginny para cambiar todo, para ser libres de aquel yugo que les estaban imponiendo sus padres, podrían ser lo que quisieran con ayuda de este joven capitán, pero, se dedicarían a la piratería y al pillaje, algo que no le gustaba mucho a Ron aunque siempre estuvo en la mente del mismo llegar a convertirse en pirata para poder hacer su vida como quisiera, inclusive había considerado llevarse a su hermana con él en ese intento por serlo y ahora aquí tenía esa oportunidad de dejar todo atrás, de poder disfrutar la vida que tanto anhelaban él y su hermana lejos de la imposiciones de sus padres y su hermanos, todo sería libertad, claro con los obvios riesgos que sostenía ser un pirata inclusive pudiendo entrar en conflicto con su propia familia, pero un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por el bienestar de él y su hermana en esos momentos, él no la quería ver triste el resto de su vida, y ahora que lo veía, estando junto a Harry, tenía una sonrisa que hace años no veía, algo que lo estaba desbordando a el de felicidad en esos momentos, esta era la opción que había buscado hace años.

-Tienes un trato Potter—decía Ron extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del capitán.

Ginny sonreía de sobremanera, al escuchar y ver las palabras y acciones de su hermano, mientras que Harry estrechaba la mano del pelirrojo.

-Excelente decisión señor Weasley, señorita Lavender, usted tiene la opción de ser libre, puede quedarse en este barco igualmente ser parte de nuestra tripulación, o puede irse a tierra firme en el siguiente puerto que toquemos nosotros…- decía Harry.

-Toda mi vida me he dedicado a cuidar a la señorita Ginny y pienso seguir haciéndolo, perdóneme mi atrevimiento, pero siempre he visto a Ginny como mi hermana, y siempre pienso cuidarla a costa de todo—decía Lav mientras veía a Ginny –Y a pesar de las diferencias sociales…-

-Aquí no hay diferencias Lav, yo siempre te he visto igual como una hermana, siempre estuviste ahí para mí y lo estás haciendo de nuevo, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, inclusive me has cuidado más que mi propio padre, eres la mejor amigo con quien alguien pueda contar…Te lo agradezco.- Y con ello Ginevra se levantaba y abrazaba fraternalmente a Lavender haciendo que esta última derramara una lagrima de felicidad ante las palabras de sus mejor amiga.

-Esto es perfecto…- decía Harry –Ahora, Ginny será mi ayudante personal junto con Hermione, mientras que usted señorita Lavender será ayudante y le enseñara a pelear la señorita Luna…- decía señalando a la Rubia –Y usted señor Weasley asistirá a la señorita Granger en todo lo necesario, ¿Les queda claro?—preguntaba Harry viendo a cada una de las personas que estaban en la habitación aguardando con ello la respuesta.

-Si capitán—contestaban todos al mismo tiempo.

Ron volteaba a ver a Hermione y le sonreía haciendo que esta se sonrojara nuevamente, comenzaba a sentir algo que no había sentido nunca, su pecho sentía como si algo revoloteara en su estómago y desviaba la mirada del chico.

-Capitán ¿entonces ya no veremos a la familia Weasley para entregarlos verdad?—cuestionaba Hermione aun sonrojada.

-Eso es correcto señorita Granger, aunque si iremos a la isla Kraken, tengo que ver a alguien allá y necesito más información sobre el paradero de aquella rata de mar que me ha escapado tanto tiempo, necesito ver a mi informante—decía Harry un poco molesto.

-Entendido capitán el curso sigue igual—decía Hermione.

En ese momento entraba Seamus corriendo con Dean un poco agitados.

-Capitán perdone por entrar de golpe y sin avisar pero el vigía ha visualizado un barco portugués de guerra que se dirige hacia nosotros, con intenciones creo yo de atacar, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?—cuestionaba Seamus viendo a su capitán.

-Prepárense a recibirlos jóvenes, esos portugueses no saben o mejor dicho no han aprendido que jamás podrán derrotarnos, Señorita Granger denle una espada y un arma al señor Weasley, es hora de probar su valentía en estos momentos. Señorita Lovegood usted está a cargo de la señorita Lavender, cuídela posteriormente le enseñara a pelear, señorita Weasley usted no se despegue de mí, yo la protegeré de estos tipos, señor Finnigan, y Señor tomas preparen los cañones y a la tripulación con armas, no quiero a nadie del otro barco vivo más que al capitán me entendieron, es hora de reclutar un nuevo guerrero para la tripulación, al terminar la pelea ya saben que hacer – decía Harry dándole las ordenes a su tripulación.

-Entendido capitán—decían todos y salían disparados para hacer lo que les había comandado su capitán.

-Señorita Ginny, si gusta acompañarme por favor, esto lo tenemos que ver desde la popa, vera ahora porque me he ganado esa fama—sonreía maquiavélicamente el joven capitán mientras la joven lo veía para posteriormente el pirata ofrecerle su brazo, el cual ella tomaba y salían del aposento del capitán con dirección a una nueva batalla.


	5. Batalla en alta mar

Hola chicos, perdon por no publicar ayer, no estuve en mi casa todo el día hasta en la noche que me puse a escribir el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, dejen coments y denle fav y follow. Me gustaria saber sus opiniones.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK Rowling

Capítulo 5:

Batalla en alta mar.

Todos tomaban sus posiciones de combate, mientras que Harry estaba el popa con Ginny, ambos observando cómo se acercaban los portugueses a ellos, a la par de que Ginny se permitía desviar la mirada para poder percibir como cada uno de los piratas que eran fieles a Harry tenían su lugar muy bien establecido y de igual manera alcanzaba a ver a su hermano Ron, al lado de Hermione con su espada desenvainada aguardando el inminente ataque delos antagonistas.

Pero algo más captaba su atención, veía, aparte de los tripulantes que ya conocía, a mínimo veinticinco personas más, ataviadas con apenas unos pantalones y estaban descalzos, portando todos un bracamante, una espada de un solo filo cuyo lomo, la parte opuesta al eje principal de una hoja, presentaba muchas veces contrafilo en su último tercio, de la cuchilla algo encorvada y ancha a medida que se aproximaba hacia su punta, o bien que su pliego se ensanchaba hacia el último tercio, acabando el filo y lomo angostamente.

Algo que de la misma manera captaba la atención de Ginny, era la mirada vacía y sin vida de aquellos seres, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, mientras que todos presentaban varias laceraciones en sus pechos, manos y cuellos, incluso en los pies, las bocas estaban cerradas mediante suturas y muchos tenían la piel de su hombro derecho quemada, con un número, como si de vacas se tratasen.

-Ellos son mis zombies Ginny, no debes por qué temerles, no harán nada a menos que yo lo comande. Estos seres fueron creados mediante la magia voodoo, para poder proteger el barco y a mi tripulación humana, detesto perder a gente importante para mí, lo he hecho muchas veces, perdí personas muy primordiales en mi vida por no poder defenderlos, o mejor dicho, no tener el poder para protegerlos, pero nunca más se volverá a repetir eso, ahora puedo cuidar de la gente que me preocupa fácilmente y no la tengo que poner en riesgo de morir—decía Harry mientras veía a su tripulación.

-¿Te importan mucho todos ellos verdad?—preguntaban sonrientemente Ginny.

-Son mi familia ahora, esta tripulación yendo desde la primera oficial pasando por Luna, Neville y ahora incluyéndolos a ustedes, a tu hermano y a ti, son mi familia y yo protegeré a costa de todo a mi familia, haciendo lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos vivos—decía firmemente mientras tomaba firmemente su espada aún envainada.

Ginny quedaba impresionada ante lo dicho por Harry, cada vez veía y entendía más a este personaje que tanto habían intoxicado las historias y relatos de lo ruin y cruel que era, que lo habían puesto como un hombre sin corazón sin escrúpulos y como si fuera el mismo demonio encarnado. Ahora conociéndolo tal cual era, se mostraba como todo lo contrario a las leyendas del capitán del barco pirata más temido, era fiel a sus ideales, cuidaba de sobremanera a los miembros de su tripulación, procuraba que nada les pasara y aparte ayudaba a todo el que podía sin intentar obtener algo a cambio, era un buen pirata.

Ginny sentía que su corazón palpitaba cada segundo más fuerte mientras miraba al capitán, sentía que se le salía del pecho con cada respiro que daba, nunca le había pasado esto.

"¿Que significa este sentimiento?" mentalizaba la jovencita sin apartar la mirada de Harry, el cual seguía observando cómo se acercaba el barco enemigo y era en esos momentos, cuando sacaba de su letargo a Ginny, con un fuerte y sonoro grito.

-¡Prepárense tripulación, hoy destruiremos a estos portugueses que se han atrevido a lanzar un ataque en contra del barco de mi padre, mostraremos de que esta hecho El Venganza de la Reina Anna¡—exclamaba el capitán mientras todos los que estaban vivos respondían con gritos de apoyo ante lo emitido por su capitán.

-¡Seamus y Dean preparen los cañones!—gritaba Harry.

Y era en ese momento que Ginny se asomaba por el barandal del costado izquierdo y alcanzaba a ver como salían los cañones, pero no eran cañones convencionales como los de los barcos de la marina inglesa, estos eran tres cañones en uno siendo dos hileras de siete cañones de ese lado, dando un total de catorce cañones de tres boquillas.

Ahora mucho comenzaba a esclarecerse para la jovencita, no era un misterio de por qué era tan temido este barco, era una autentica máquina de batalla, sin contar que era extremadamente rápido e imponente.

-¡Los cañones están listos capitán!- gritaba el muchacho moreno llamado Dean.

-Excelente…-decía Harry murmuraba el joven capitán –¡Señorita Granger!—gritaba nuevamente Harry.

-A sus órdenes capitán—respondía Hermione mientras volteaba y alzaba la mirada hacia donde estaba Harry y Ginny.

-Está a cargo del abordaje y combate cuerpo a cuerpo como siempre, señorita Luna y señor Neville ustedes estarán a cargo de la defensa del barco, no dejen que ninguno de esos asquerosos portugueses aborden el navío—ordenaba Harry –Seamus y Dean quiero ver ese barco dañado como siempre, para que me permita adherirlo a mi colección personal—decía riendo maquiavélicamente el capitán Potter.

-Entendido capitán—todos gritaban al mismo tiempo preparándose para hacer lo comandado.

-Nekrolegion—gritaba Harry y todos los zombies volteaban a ver a su dueño –Cumplan con su cometido, del uno al quince acompañe a la primer oficial a abordar aquel barco, del dieciséis al veinticinco mantengan a salvo en caso de que se atrevan a abordarnos—imperaba el capitán mientras contemplaba a sus muertos vivientes.

-Si…capitán—se escuchaba como alaridos aquellas voces provenientes de los muertos vivientes, un sonido que erizaba la piel de la pelirroja de sobremanera, pareciera que dichas voces provinieran de ultratumba.

En ese momento estaban ya a unos quinientos metros del barco portugués y se alcanzaba a divisar como los tripulantes de aquella fragata se movían rápidamente con sus armas de fuego y espadas preparándose para atacar la nave de Harry, mientras que a la par, los cañoneros los cuales se comenzaban a preparar para disparar.

-Rindanse ratas marinas bajo las ordenes de la corona de Portugal, están arrestados—se escuchaba el grito de un portugués que probablemente era el capitán –seremos condescendientes con ustedes, sus muertes no serán…-

La voz del capitán contrario se hundía cuando Harry hablaba, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su barco, saliendo de su garganta una voz imperativa, la cual ocasionaba que un escalofrió recorriera la piel de Ginny, inclusive sentía como se le helaban los huesos del miedo.

-Osan hacer amenazas vacías hacia el barco más temido de todos los mares, se atreven a retar al Venganza de la Reina Anna, prepárense para ser asesinados, no habrá misericordia para ninguna de ustedes escorias marinas—pregonaba Harry y con ello se escuchaban solo los cañones del venganza disparando hacia el navío enemigo.

Las balas de cañon se impactaban con el barco una tras otra rompiendo diversas partes del mismo inclusive haciéndole hoyos, en la parte inferior, varios de los marinos de Portugal habían sido alcanzado por los proyectiles, matándolos o dejándolos fuera de combate y siendo así estando ya a unos doscientos cincuenta metros los barcos el uno del otro, Hermione acompañada por Ron se balanceaban junto con los zombies sobre sus enemigos cayendo en el barco rival, mientras que al aterrizar Hermione había sacado una pistola y disparando a uno de los enemigos el cual caía muerto.

El combate comenzaba y Ron entablaba batalla contra uno de los portugueses, lanzando primeramente un tajo con su sable, el cual hábilmente esquivaba su enemigo y contra atacaba al pelirrojo el cual también esquivaba con un juego de pies haciéndose ágilmente a un lado, lanzando otra estocada la cual desviaba su enemigo con un movimiento de mano con su espada, haciendo que Ron perdiera un poco el balance, el cual recuperaba casi enseguida, tomando nuevamente posiciones de batalla ambos.

El contrincante de Ron lanzaba otro golpe con su espada, el cual Ron desviaba y respondía con un fuerte puñetazo a la mandíbula del enemigo, el cual desconcentraba al marinero antagónico, lo cual aprovechaba Ron y con un fugaz movimiento clavaba su espada sobre el estómago de su enemigo el cual se doblaba del dolor al sentir sus viseras perforados por el filo del arma del joven Weasley , cayendo de rodillas enfrente del mismo, cerrando lentamente sus ojos desvaneciéndose a la nada y con ello Ron continuaba sus movimientos en el barco, entablando nuevamente otra batalla en contra de un marinero enemigo cruzando espadas con el mismo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se movía ágilmente con aquellos dotes de espadachín que tenía cortando de derecha a izquierda matando a cuanto portugués se le atravesara, dejando una pila de cuerpos a su paso hasta que llegaba a donde el contra maestro del barco con dos espadas desenfundadas y sin previo aviso la chica se abalanzaba sobre el en un elegante juego de pies lanzando un limpio estoque hacia su enemigo el cual este último lo desviaba con una de sus espadas, contra atacando a la chica con la otra, a lo cual Hermione se agachaba y soltaba un puñetazo hacia la rodilla del contrincante, pero este hábilmente movía su pierna y con la otra soltaba una patada hacia el costado de la castaña haciéndola perder su balance y eventualmente haciéndola caer para posteriormente lanzar una tajada con su diestra, a lo cual la primer oficial se movía rodando hacia la derecha para esquivarlo e incorporándose rápidamente, tomando nuevamente tomando una posición de batalla haciéndole frente al robusto oponente.

"Es muy hábil con sus espadas…necesito encontrar su punto débil" mentalizaba aquella jovencita mientras analizaba los movimientos de su adversario.

-Veo que la primera oficial de la venganza sin duda es una gran espadachín, según cuentan las leyendas—decía retadoramente aquel hombre mientras comenzaba a moverse en círculos alrededor de la jovencita sin bajar la guardia.

-Me alaga escuchar eso, mas viniendo de un bruto como tú—decía en son de mofa la castaña sin perder de vista a su rival, siguiendo el mismo patrón de movimientos que aquel hombre.

-Lástima que aquí termine aquella leyenda ¿no crees?—decía el marinero portugués y con ello lanzaba una estocada con una de sus espadas la cual esquivaba ágilmente la castaña, pero casi enseguida lanzaba otro golpe aquel fornido joven con su otra espada, el cual a duras penas alcanzaba a desviar Hermione con su espada y aprovechando esto, su rival lanzaba otro golpe casi enseguida con la otra espada a lo cual Hermione no tenía tiempo de reaccionar y solamente esperaba el golpe cerrando los ojos aguardando el dolor.

Pero nunca llegaba, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y viera al pelirrojo deteniendo el golpe con su espada y lanzando un fuerte golpe hacia el estómago del rival de Hermione, tomándolo por sorpresa y sacándole el aire en el acto.

-¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a no lastimar a las mujeres?—decía Ron poniéndose enfrente de Hermione y el portugués amenazando a este último con su espada.

Sin previo aviso, el portugués lanzaba un golpe nuevamente pero esta vez dirigido hacia Ron, el cual se agachaba esquivándolo, para responderlo con un fugaz movimiento de su mano sosteniendo su espada hacia la pierna de su ahora rival, pero este último lo evitaba dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás quedando nuevamente en posición de batalla.

Hermione quedaba sorprendida ante la galantería de Ron, incluso se sonrojaba de sobremanera, nadie había hecho eso por ella, nadie en toda su vida la había protegido a excepción de Harry y eso era por ser su mejor amiga, pero ahora, este joven el cual no tenía por qué hacerlo se había interpuesto entre ella y una espada que era seguro que le hubiera arrebatado la vida en esos momentos, le había salvado la vida a costa de ser lastimado el, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y no era debido a la adrenalina del momento.

Ron seguía entablado en combate con aquel excelente espadachín rival, se movían en movimientos fugaces prediciendo el movimiento que hará el otro, deteniéndolo o esquivando el golpe de espada respectivamente.

-También eres muy bueno jovencito, pero esto ya me está cansando tenemos que capturar al capitán de aquel infernal barco—y con ello lanzaba un nuevo golpe hacia Ron el cual esquivaba pero era seguido por otro, pero esta vez lo detenía Hermione y aprovechaba esto Ron para clavarle al enemigo su espada en la pantorrilla haciéndolo doblarse del dolor y con ellos Hermione aprovechaba para degollarlo haciéndolo desangrarse casi al instante.

Hermione volteaba a ver a Ron y se sonrojaba ya que este la veía igualmente directamente a sus ojos.

-Gracias por ayudarme…te debo…la vida Weasley…- decía desviando nuevamente la mirada la joven mientras que él la veía detenidamente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, somos compañeros y tenemos que cuidarnos los unos a los otros, para no morir y mucho menos dejar solo a Harry, no creo que le guste perder a su primer oficial ¿O sí?—decía sonriendo el joven mientras veía a la muy sonrojada Hermione, mientras que el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más, al escuchar cada palabra que había emitido el pelirrojo.

-Vamos tenemos que seguir con este trabajo…- decía Ron y con ello continuaba con el ataque al navío enemigo y era seguido por Hermione hacia donde parecía que se encontraba el capitán de dicho barco el cual estaba siendo sometido junto con los demás marineros que aún estaban con vida por los zombies.

-Vaya, vaya hemos capturado al capitán de este barco—decía Hermione mientras sonreía al verlo –Atenlo y llevémoslo con el capitán—decía Hermione a lo cual los zombies respondían con prontitud haciéndolo y cargándolo –de Igual manera lleven a los sobrevivientes al otro barco—ordenaba Hermione mientras que ella misma caminaba seguida por Ron, y tomando una cuerda se columpiaban individualmente hacia el otro barco donde ya tenían al otro capitán sometido enfrente de Harry y Ginny.

-Bien hecho primer oficial, fue un excelente trabajo—decía Harry mientras caminaba viendo al capitán y a los cuatro marineros que aún quedaban con vida, los cuales se les podía ver el terror dibujado en sus caras.

-Ahora, es tiempo de obtener respuestas—decía el capitán Harry mientras caminaba de un lado al otro observando a sus cautivos, mientras Ginny lo seguía con la mirada.

-Señor Dean, Seamus, ya saben que hacer recopilen todas las armas de ese navío y balas de cañón y tráiganlas para las bodegas del barco, Luna y Neville busquen cosas de valor en la nave y tráiganlas, señorita Granger, maese Weasley, vayan a preparar mi cuarto de rituales, enséñale como Hermione, para que en el futuro te asiste como lo hizo hoy, que he de decir que fue brillante su actuación señor Weasley—felicitaba Harry mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-Enseguida capitán- decían todos al mismo tiempo y se retiraban a cumplir con las tareas que les había encargado el joven.

-Bien, ahora…- decía Harry mientras se acercaba al capitán antagónico -¿Quién te mando?—preguntaba primero Harry aguardando una respuesta.

-Nadie nos mandó, estábamos simplemente navegando estas aguas y vimos su barco pirata, decidimos ponerle fin a este barco…aunque me equivoque, nunca pensé que fuera…este barco maldito…- decía un poco aterrorizado el jefe del derrotado navío.

Harry analizaba cada palabra emitida por el preso, mientras solo esbozaba una sonrisa llena de maldad e ironía.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más odio Ginny?—decía repentinamente el joven pirata.

-No lo sé capitán…¿Qué es lo que usted más odia?—preguntaba Ginny como respuesta a la pregunta emitida por Harry.

-Las mentiras y más aún cuando la verdad es eminente en todo sentido—decía Harry volteando a ver al capitán enemigo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Porque tienes que mentir? Tú y yo sabemos que es falso todo lo que has dicho en estos momentos.—decía con cierto veneno el capitán mientras ponía su mano sobre su espada y la movía haciendo con ello que las cuerdas del barco se movieran a su gusto, las cuales descendían y comenzaban a enredarse a un marinero en los pies y manos del mismo, alzándolo y manteniendo estático en el aire mientras este comenzaba a implorar por su vida llorando.

-Por favor no me mates…te lo ruego gran capitán Potter—decía implorando el joven marinero –Tengo una hija y una esposa a la cual tengo que regresar para mantener—gordas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas del chico.

-Tu vida no está en mis manos, están en las de tú capitán…si él no dice la verdad enseguida, no tendré más remedio que matarte…Así que veamos si el capitán responde a su puesto…pregunto nuevamente señor, ¿Cuál fue su motivo para atacar este barco? ¿Quién lo mando?—cuestionaba Harry directamente al capitán mientras lo penetraba con aquellos ojos verdes, de los cuales pareciera que saldrían chispas en cualquier momento.

El capitán bajaba la mirada y suspiraba.

-Fuimos contratados, por la corona de Portugal para exterminarte, a mandatos del nuevo consejero del rey, Peter Pettigrew—esto hacia que el enojo de Harry se hiciera más eminente.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese maldito sea ahora consejero de un rey si antes era pirata?—decía Harry enfurecido soltando al marinero que tenía preso pero haciendo que las sogas del barco sostuvieran al capitán.

-No lo sé señor…no lo sé…es considerado un corsario ahora, el señor Pettigrew, según navega bajo las ordenes de la corona portuguesa y él nos envió en esta encomienda para deshacernos del capitán del Venganza de la Reina Anna—decía el asustado portugués mientras que sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones conforme el agarre de las cuerdas que comandaba Harry apretaban más fuerte al desafortunado marinero.

-¿Hace cuánto paso esto?—cuestionaba Harry aun enfurecido.

-Tiene alrededor de dos meses mi señor, no sabemos cómo llego aquel sujeto a la corona portuguesa simplemente murió un día el rey y apareció de la nada—decía el capitán del otro barco mientras le costaba más respirar por los estrujones que estaban aumentando en fuerza alrededor de su fisionomía.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del nuevo monarca?—cuestionaba Harry.

-Su nombre si mal no recuerdo es…Serverus Snape…- decía el marino.

El corazón de Harry se hundía, recordaba como aquel personaje había matado a uno de los más grandes amigos de la familia Potter y más afamados piratas de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, quien había estado en guerra constante con el barco del Holandés Errante para poder erradicar al capitán de ese barco, el cual había desviado el cometido de dicha nave de guiar a las almas que morían en el mar hacia la siguiente vida.

Aquel personaje había atacado a traición al capitán Dumbledore, mentor de su padre, Sirius, su padrino, Remus y Peter. Lo había matado mientras dormía, a traición, algo que había hecho enfurecer a todos y buscaban venganza, pero había sido protegido por el actual capitán de aquella maldita nave, conocida como el Holandés Errante.

Ahora todo se comenzaba a esclarecer para Harry, todo estaba iniciando a tener sentido en esos momentos, cada una de las artimañas ideadas por aquella rata marina, llamada Peter y el por qué la traición de el a sus padres y de Serverus a Dumbledore a quien según le había jurado lealtad.

Harry no se contenía y hacia que todas la cuerdas sujetaran a los marinos restantes, lo cual veía Ginny con un poco de terror.

-Es hora de que muestre el por qué soy el pirata más temido actualmente…señorita Weasley vaya a mi camarote por favor…- y desenvainando su espada, apuntándola hacia los poco suertudos marinos,

-Pero…capitán Harry, quiero estar con usted…-decía ella valientemente.

-Entonces le pediré que no me juzgue por lo que hare y me permita explicarlo posteriormente. ¿Me dejara?—cuestionaba Harry viendola a los ojos color chocolate que lo habían cautivado.

-Si capitán se lo prometo—decía Ginny viéndolo aun con angustia.

-Excelente…- y sin previo aviso Harry movía su espada y las cuerdas tomaban las extremidades de los marinos y comenzaban a estirarlos con una fuerza titánica, a excepción de la del capitán, al cual solo lo noqueaba sacándole el aire con un golpe de la cuerda de gran potencia.

La cuerdas estiraban a los marinos y Ginny se tapaba los ojos no quería ver dicho espectáculo de sangre, y con ello el cuerpo de cada uno de los cuatro marinos era partido en dos por las cuerdas bañando la duela del barco en sangre y viseras humanas, y posteriormente el joven Potter hacia que las cuerdas aventaran al mar a los ultimados marinos, tiñendo el agua de color carmesí.

En eso llegaban Hermione y Ron, ambos alcanzaban a presenciar el espectáculo, haciendo que Ron quedara impactado.

-Señorita Granger y señor Weasley , lleven al capitán a mi estudio, señorita Weasley por favor sígame tengo mucho que explicarle…- decía Harry ofreciéndole su brazo, el cual ella tomaba con un poco de temor.

Y con ello caminaban fuera de la popa, con dirección al camarote del capitán, en donde cual, una historia trágica estaba por contarse.


	6. Recuerdos

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, jejeje me odiaran.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 6:

Recuerdos.

El capitán guiaba a la señorita Weasley a través del barco hasta llegar al camarote de Harry, Ginny mantenía su cabeza agachada, lo que había hecho Harry con esos marineros había sido horroroso, ahora entendía por completo porque le temían tanto sus enemigos, era alguien un adversario que no se tocaba el corazón al terminar a sus contrincantes, fuera la forma que fuera para derrotarlos o matarlos, era despiadado, tal como lo habían dicho muchas historias que ella había escuchado.

Sus sentimientos y mente entraban en conflicto en esos momentos, los sentimientos que habían nacido hacia él, aquella admiración que le tenía al capitán era demasiado fuerte, siempre que ella lo veía a sus ojos color esmeralda pareciera que el palpitar de su corazón iba a destrozarle el pecho, más aún cuando le sonreía, la cual hacia que Ginny olvidara respirar por unos momentos, pero ahora le temía, veía que era alguien que no se tomaba como juego las batallas y claro que nunca lo haría era un pirata después de todo casado por tres coronas, la portuguesa, la inglesa y la española. El trio de monarquías quería su cabeza y el barco que el comandaba, querían borrarlo de la faz de la tierra y el aún seguía con su cabeza en alto, sin miedo a ser cazado como un perro, enfrentaba a sus enemigos con la misma fiereza que ellos lo enfrentaba y tal vez con la misma crueldad que ellos le darían si lo llegasen a capturar, él estaba solo contra el mundo, solo los tenia a ellos, su tripulación que hoy había demostrado que le eran fiel en cualquier situación y Ginny quería serlo de igual manera, a pesar de estar asustada.

Llegaban a los aposentos de Harry y este le abría la puerta a su acompañante dejándola ingresar primero a ella a los mismos y cerrando la puerta cuando el entraba.

-Tome asiento señorita Weasley.—decía el capitán con una sonrisa mientras este se dirigía a un pequeño gabinete que tenía, abriéndolo y sacando del mismo dos tazas y una tetera, para posteriormente llenar de agua el samovar y ponerlo a calentar, junto con lo que parecían hierba buena, estaba haciendo un té para ambos, parecía que la charla iba a durar mucho tiempo.

La chica permanecía sentada viendo todas las acciones de Potter mientras este aguardaba que se terminara de hervir el agua sin quitarle de encima la vista a Ginny.

-Primero que nada, quiero pedirle una disculpa señorita por lo que tuvo que presenciar hoy, perdí el control de mis emociones al enterarme que aquella sabandija llamada Serverus Snape y aquella rata de mar, Pettigrew están ahora en la corona portuguesa, eso hace que esa corona se vuelva la más peligrosa en estos momentos para nosotros, ya que saben de alguna manera como opera este barco, aunque veo que no estaban al tanto de…mis practicas—decía Harry refiriéndose a los zombies –ya que de lo contrario no hubieran enviado un solo barco para atacarnos si no una flota entera, eso puedo tomarlo como cierta ventaja de campo, la cual dure mucho tiempo en lo que puedo idear una forma para derrotarlos de una vez por todas y hundirlos a los más bajo del océano, aunque tengamos al Holandés Errante en nuestra contra, pero es algo que debemos…debo logar, por la memoria de mi padre y de mi madre, no puedo dejar impune la traición que les hicieron y mucho menos la muerte de ellos, mi padrino y mi tío…- decía con un cantidad de enojo en su voz mientras apretaba sus puños intentando controlar la ira que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos a los que nombraron los portugueses?—preguntaba tímidamente Ginny.

Harry suspiraba y tomaba la tetera por la oreja, sirviendo aquel té en las tazas que habia predispuesto para dicha platica, le daba la suya a Ginny y él tomaba la propia, para posteriormente sentarse en su silla y dejar salir un largo pero melancólico suspiro que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Cuando yo tenía la edad de catorce años, mis padres fueron traicionados por alguien que era su amigo, el los traiciono, dando su ubicación a los enemigos de mi padre, haciendo que estos lo cazaran durante dos meses, al principio él pensaba que había sido puro descuido de su parte, dejar que dieran con él y con este barco, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empezó a notar que alguien cercano a él lo estaba traicionando y vendiendo a las coronas y lo que es peor, al mismo Holandés Errante, con quien había tenido varias peleas en nombre de Albus Dumbledore, quien había sido el mentor de mi padre, de Sirius, Lupin y de Pettigrew, él les había enseñado todo lo que se tenía que saber para navegar y ser un pirata, era un gran pirata Dumbledore, respetado y temido tanto por sus amigos como por sus enemigos, su barco, La Llama del Fénix, era temido pero a la vez era un barco de leyenda, él fue de los primeros piratas en surcar los mares, él fue quien salvo a mi papá quien lo abandonaron de pequeño a su suerte flotando en un barril en alta mar, sin el simplemente yo no hubiera existido, era un gran pirata de noble corazón—decía con cierto pesar en su voz aquel capitán.

Ginny tomaba un sorbo de su té aun intrigada por la historia que le estaba contando Harry, su mente nada en mares de pensamientos, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho, sentía dolor al escuchar la voz de tristeza de Harry, le atormentaba oírlo tan decaído al contarle esta historia no quería más que abrazarlo y mostrarle que todo estaría bien que ella estaría ahí con él para siempre o al menos hasta que él se lo permitiera.

-Albus era alguien que creía mucho en el folcklore pirata, él sabía que el Holandés Errante, tenía que guiar a las almas a través de sus muertes si habían perecido en el mar y llevarlos al mundo de los muertos sanos y salvos, pero era algo que el nuevo capitán no hacía—decía sombríamente Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo de té –El nuevo capitán cuyo nombre es Tom Riddle, se dedicaba a matar a los marineros y piratas por igual, su sed de sangre y poder es inigualable junto con su tripulación maldita, la cual recluta con cada embarcación que derrotaba en alta mar, de ahí ha reclutado a los peores seres, a los más malvados seres en este mundo creando una tripulación sin escrúpulos y solo con sed de sangre, él fue el asesino de mis padre…El los mato ya que no los pudo reclutar, ellos habían seguido hasta el final la idea de Dumbledore, de derrotar a Voldemort, ese es el pseudónimo con el que se le conoce hoy en día, ellos querían restablecer el orden del mar como tanto lo había anhelado su mentor, pero todo se mermo cuando el supuesto amigo de mis padres los traiciono vendiéndolos a Voldemort—decía aún más enojado Harry, contorsionándosele su visaje en una mueca de odio y enojo como nunca antes había visto Ginny, estaba furioso de solo recordar aquel episodio que le había arrebatado a sus padres, todo por una traición de un amigo de ellos.

-Peter sabia todos los movimientos que tenía mi padre para poder hacer que aquel barco maldito saliera y nos enfrentara, iba a ser una batalla decisiva, donde mi padre junto con mi madre y sus otros dos amigos, tenían la esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort y regresar la idea original del Holandés Errante, querían cumplir el último deseo que había sido de Dumbledore, de aquel señor que fue un padre para ellos, yo estaba lo recuerdo todo, la tripulación estaba de arriba para abajo preparándose para la batalla, los cañones estaban listos, los hombres ya estaban con sus armas preparadas, Hermione y yo lo veíamos todo, estaban en euforia cada uno de los habitantes de esta nave, lo observábamos todos tenían fe de ganar este encuentro, sabían que si lo ganaban todo iba a ser como antes en el mar, nadie tendría miedo del Holandés Errante, todos iban a estar a salvo de la tiranía que había empezado en el mar y las almas iban a ser de nuevo guiadas por un capitán en alta mar, iban a ser amparadas y llevadas a donde en verdad tenían que estar, como había sido en el inicio de aquel barco—decía Harry mientras veía directamente a Ginny a los ojos.

-Pero…bueno he leído que para poder destruir al capitán del Holandés tienes que apuñalar su corazón…el cual ha puesto en un sitio recóndito…y el que lo hizo, debe de tomar su lugar como capitán—decía Ginny, tomando por sorpresa a Harry al saber ella esta información.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?—cuestionaba Harry mientras la analizaba.

-Mis hermanos Fred y George me contaban las historias que escuchaban en sus viajes y en alta mar, ellos escucharon primero la historia del venganza de la reina Anna, y posteriormente la del Holandés Errante y me las contaron, tenía tantas ganas de conocer al capitán de este barco, lo cual he logrado al conocerte a ti—decía sonrojada Ginny.

-Has de haber escuchado las historias de mi padre, él era infinitamente mejor capitán de lo que yo llegare a ser en mucho tiempo, él era comandaba respeto con solo llegar a un lugar, respeto y temor, todo mundo lo admiraba, algo que a mí no me pasa—decía sonriente Harry.

-Estas equivocado Harry…mucha gente te teme y respeta, los mismos marinos de mis hermanos con los que llegaba a conversar decía que temían a este barco pero que temían más encontrarse con el capitán del mismo, que respetaban tu forma de pelea y como comandas a tus hombres eres respetado en todo el mar, inclusive he escuchado más historias de ti que de ese tal Voldemort o de tu padre, tu eres quien gobierna a los piratas o mejor dicho el mar hoy en día, a ti te temen no a los demás…- decía Ginny tomando su mano sintiendo lo rasposas que estaban las manos del joven, mientras que el sentía el roce de ella, con sus manos tan suaves como la seda y los corazones de ambos latían demasiado rápido en esos momentos, aquel roce de sus manos creaba un mar de chispas en los sentimientos de los ambos jóvenes, ocasionando que los dos se sonrojaran de sobre manera y apartaran la mirada el uno del otro.

-Y ¿Después que paso?—preguntaba aun un poco ruborizada Ginny.

-Mi padre había mandado a Peter a conseguir el cofre que sostenía el corazón de Voldemort, Sirius, mi padrino iba a ser quien lo apuñalara, el había tomado esa decisión por sí solo, algo que a mi padre no le parecía mucho pero lo dejo, mi padrino siempre quiso navegar los océanos por la eternidad y que mejor manera que esa, era su sueño, pero todo se vino abajo…- decía con una lagrima brotan en sus ojos color esmeralda la cual brillaba bajo la tenue luz de las velas que adornaban el cuarto –Peter nunca llego con el cofre, nunca se apareció hasta la batalla y no precisamente de nuestro lado…- decía con mucha rabia Harry –El Holandés nos atacó por atrás, sabía exactamente donde los estábamos esperando, tenía conocimiento de cómo íbamos a actuar ese día y fue cuando todos vimos a Peter arriba de ese barco, al lado de Voldemort y de la primera oficial de él, Bellatrix Lenstrange…una mujer cruel y perversa que gozaba de torturar a todo aquel que llegaba a caer en sus manos, muchos dicen que está loca, incluso que es el demonio en forma de mujer, por su forma de actuar y pelear, es muy temida, incluso Hermione le teme, aunque no le guste admitirlo, ella quiere matarla, destrozarla el motivo aun no lo sé, pero tiene algo que ver con los Malfloys y Lenstrange…en muchos lados se rumorea que los Malfloys tienen tratos con Voldemort y su tripulación de asesinos…- decía Harry.

-Algo así suponía Ron y mis hermanos Fred y George—susurraba Ginny mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?—cuestionaba Harry.

-Hubo un tiempo que los Malfloys salían mucho a navegar y regresaban con una inmensidad de riquezas y reliquias argumentando que había sido un viaje de negocios, pero un día los gemelos se toparon el barco de los Malfloys en alta mar y lo vieron a lo lejos hablando, estaban al lado de un barco pirata del cual estaban pasando a su propio barco mucha mercancía, oro, plata y demás cosas de valor, desde ese entonces ellos sabían que esa familia tenía algo que ver con piratas…alcanzaron a ver al capitán del barco de los Malfloys…era blanco con un larga nariz, y su cabello parecía estar engrasado, vestido de negro…-

-Snape…esa sabandija…debía suponerlo—decía enojado nuevamente el pelinegro –Ese maldito siempre fue así, escondiéndose atrás de los más fuertes para que no sea tocado…él fue el que asesino a Dumbledore…no se con detalles como lo hizo, pero hundió el barco de aquel capitán a las profundidades del océano y mato a Albus…a traición según me conto mi padre, él es otro de los tantos que está en mi lista.—decía Harry furioso.

-¿Cómo escapaste tú de Voldemort?- cuestionaba Ginny.

-Mis padres se sacrificaron por mí y por Hermione, ellos lucharon hasta el último de sus respiros, e hicieron algo que nunca antes se había hecho, abordaron el Holandés Errante y pelearon con todo y su tripulación en contra de ellos, los padres de Luna y de Neville igual estaban ahí, ellos junto con Hermione y conmigo observaron cómo nuestros padres caían uno a uno bajo la espada de Voldemort, y fue cuando mi padrino hizo que nos fuéramos, tome el mandato de este barco mientras él y Lupin acompañaron a mi padre en la batalla y fue cuando mi padre me grito desde el otro navío "Huye hijo, sálvense, nos veremos pronto…" decía mi padre sonriendo y era cuando ambos veíamos con Voldemort ensartaba a mi madre con su espada, quitándole la vida y aventándola al mar, en ese momento solo quería ir a ese barco y matar a ese maldito, pero Hermione no me dejo, me pidió que no dejáramos que el sacrificio de ellos fuera en vano, y fue cuando cómo te dije tome el mando de este barco y escapamos de ahí dejando atrás a mi padre madre y a todo lo que yo había conocido como familia—decía ahora llorando Harry –Ese día todos lloramos durante la navegación, Luna estaba inconsolable, ella es de tu edad pero entendía perfectamente lo que había pasado, sabía que no volvería a ver a sus padre, al igual que lo sabía Neville, Hermione y yo, todo por ese maldito hijo de puta de Voldemort, él nos destruyó en ese día él nos arrebató nuestras vidas en ese lúgubre y melancólico episodio y todo gracias a una traición, desde entonces navegamos los mares y yo empecé a practicar el voodoo y la nigromancia, comencé a crear a mis guerreros inmortales, mis zombies, Nekrolegion como le puse a ese cuerpo de soldados elite que había hecho, con ellos sé que podre derrotar a Voldemort, sé que restaurare el orden del mar y las leyes del mismo y a lo mejor pierda mi vida intentándolo pero sé que lo lograre, al lado de mi tripulación a la cual le confió todo ciegamente, nosotros somos la esperanza para poder hacer que todo sea como antes, sé que es difícil y que tal vez te de miedo estar en estos momentos aquí y comprendería perfectamente si tú y tú hermano se quisieran ir, no los detendría están en su derecho—decía tristemente Harry.

-Yo nunca te dejare Harry—decía Ginny incorporándose y poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente del capitán mientras le tomaba su mano apretándosela fuertemente, siempre estaré al lado de la persona que me otorgo mi libertad, que me ayudo a escapar de aquel yugo que tanto me sostenía y que no me dejaba ser libre como yo quería, te debemos demasiado Ron y yo, nos diste una nueva vida y la aprovecharemos al máximo estando a tu lado y ayudándote en esta difícil tarea, no traicionamos a las personas a las que…- decía la chica sonrojándose y desviando la mirada un poco.

-¿A las que…? – la observaba Harry.

-A las que queremos, yo quiero a cada uno de los tripulantes de esta embarcación en tan poco tiempo los comienzo a considerar mi familia y parte ahora de mi vida, daría la vida por cada uno de ellos sin titubearlo, estoy lista para pararme hombro a hombro con ustedes y enfrentar a ese maldito de Voldemort y a cada uno de los que te traiciono Harry, nunca soltare tu mano – decía Ginny mientras apretaba aún más la mano del capitán –siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites eso nunca lo dude capitán Potter, seré fiel a esta embarcación a su tripulación pero sobre todo a su capitán—sonreía Ginny viendo directamente a los ojos al joven Potter, hundiéndose en la mirada esmeralda del joven, mientras que este mismo hacia lo mismo, siendo intoxicado por los ojos color chocolate de la jovencita de los cuales podía ver mucha decisión y valentía en ellos.

-Eres alguien increíble Ginny…nunca pensé que conocería a una mujer como tú, tan valiente y decidida de sí misma, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—decía Harry seriamente.

-Estaba en Inglaterra capitán, intentando escapar de mis padre y toda esa maldita sociedad que quería que viviera como una princesa cuando yo no quería…- reía pícaramente Ginny.

Harry dejaba salir una carcajada.

-Tengo que iniciar a entrenarte en combate Ginny, no quiero que nada te pase cuando luchemos, necesito mostrarte como defenderte, aunque claro yo nunca dejaría que algo te pasara eso está fuera de discusión—decía Harry galantemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pelirroja lo cual hacia que esta se sonrojara de sobre manera y nuevamente las palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraran como nunca –Espero que sepas en lo que te has metido pequeña, pero ten seguro esto, que pase lo que pase yo siempre te protegeré, siempre te cuidare y siempre te sostendré en todo momento, nadie más te volverá a lastimar y mucho menos a obligar hacer algo que tú no quieras lo juro por el honor y amor que les tengo a mis padres y a este barco, siempre te protegeré Ginny, a costa de mi propia vida—decía firmemente el capitán y sin previo aviso Ginny lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico abrazándolo como nunca antes alguien lo había abrazado y quedándosele viendo directo a aquellos ojos color esmeralda.

Lo que sentía Ginny en esos momentos era inigualable por primera vez sentía aquello que se podría descifrar como amor por alguien, en su estómago revoloteaban pequeñas mariposas, mientras que su corazón palpitaba al mil por hora.

Ambos se quedaban viendo el uno al otro y comenzaban a acercarse a su cara quedando apenas a unos centímetros separados el uno del otro, mientras sus labios se rozaban.

En ese momento se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta, haciendo que ambos se separaran completamente sonrojados.

-Capitan todo está listo para el ritual—se escuchaba la voz de la primer oficial mientras que Harry y Ginny se levantaban.

-Me acompaña señorita—preguntaba Harry dándole su brazo.

-Claro que sí capitán…- Y con ello salían de los aposentos con dirección a la sala de rituales de Harry.


	7. Hermione

Siento que otras vez me odiaran XD un pequeño regalo para los Ronmione c:

Disclaimer: Hp no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 7:

Hermione.

El capítan y Ginny llegaban a la habitación que había preparado las primer oficial para que se llevara a cabo el ritual de zombificación al recién capturado comandante portugués.

-Todo está listo Harry—decía Hermione mientras que notaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Ginny y Harry por igual, sabía que había interrumpido algo.

-Gracias Hermione, la señorita Weasley me acompañara en este ritual, en cuanto salga, que si todo sale como es deseado quiero la cena de ambos en mi camarote como la última vez, por favor—decía Harry.

-Claro que sí capitán, enseguida—respondía Granger mientras observaba como ingresaban a la habitación Harry y Ginny cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Hermione volteaba su mirada y veía a Ron quien la estaba esperando en ese momento para saber que más iban a hacer en ese día.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes primer oficial?—preguntaba con una sonrisa en los labios Ron.

-Vamos a la cocina, tenemos que decirle a la cocinera de la cena del capitán—decía Hermione mientras que ella comenzaba a bajar con dirección a la cocina seguida por Ron.

Al llegar ambos entraban a un sitio que olía mucho a especies, comida, frutas y donde hacía mucho calor al momento de entrar al igual de que había mucho humo en recinto, el cual mermaba un poco la vista de Ron.

-Señoritas Patil—decía Hermione.

En ese momento dos jóvenes de alrededor de unos dieciocho años salían de entre el humo de la cocina, ambas estaban ataviadas muy parecidas a Hermione solo que tenían un delantal cubriendo la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo y una cuchara cada una en su mano diestra. Las facciones de ambas eran hindús, morenas de ojos color negro, muy cálidos, la cabellera de ambas eran negras como la noche y de una longitud pronunciada.

-Ordene primer oficial—decía la de la izquierda.

-Primero que nada les presento al Señor Weasley, quien será mi mano derecha por disposición del capitán Harry—decía Hermione presentando al pelirrojo.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Parvati Patil—decía la que había hablado primero.

-Y yo Padma Patil—decía la de la derecha, ambas sonriendo a Ron, quien les devolvía la sonrisa cortésmente.

-El capitán quiere que preparen la cena como el otro día para dos personas y los mejores ingredientes que tengamos—decía Hermione viendo a las gemelas.

-Enseguida comenzaremos a hacerlo primera oficial—decían la hermanas y con ello comenzaban a picar y preparar los ingredientes para la cena.

Posteriormente Hermione y Ron salían de ahí y se dirigían a la popa del barco donde Hermione veía hacia el mar y donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, mientras que sus cabellos danzaban de un lado al otro al compás del viento que rozaba la cara de ambos chicos, mientras que los titilantes rayos que aún se podían ver del sol los iluminaba.

-Gracias nuevamente por salvarme…- decía Hermione Rompiendo el hielo entre ambos –De no haber sido por ti, estaría muerta en estos momentos y Harry estaría oficiando un funeral ahorita—decía Hermione, sin quitar la vista del ocaso.

-No fue nada, como te dije somos compañeros ahora y nos tenemos que ayudar los unos a los otros, a Harry no le gustara si alguno de nosotros muere, eso lo sabes mejor que yo y mucho menos su mejor amiga…-decía Ron mientras se recargaba en el barandal del barco.

-Eso es lo que más odia Harry, perder gente importante para él, siempre le ha pasado eso, que cuando más cercano se siente a alguien, pasa algo que lo aleja de esa persona ya sea un problema, que la persona se va o…que muere—decía tristemente Hermione –Pero los de esta tripulación nunca lo abandonaremos, nada nos separara de nuestro capitán, estamos siempre fieles a lo que él diga y haga, él nos ha dado una casa, protección, comida y su confianza al dejarnos sin zombificar—decía Hermione volteando a ver a Ron –Él puede zombificar a quien quiera, pero a los que estamos aún vivos en este navío es porque confía en nosotros y sabemos que nunca lo traicionaremos de ninguna forma, ¿Cómo podríamos traicionar a la persona que nos ha cuidado durante mucho tiempo?—decía Hermione mientras observaba como el firmamento se teñía de negro y los pequeños destellos de las estrellas comenzaban a brillar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que has dicho referente al capitán Potter, a pesar de que por lo que vi a sus enemigos no les muestra piedad alguna, he observado cómo trata a mi pequeña hermana, como si de una princesa se tratara—decía Ron –mi hermana se merece una nueva vida y Harry se la está dando con esto que hizo por nosotros, fue algo que nadie lo hubiera hecho por miedo a nuestro padre y a los Malfloy, pero el con la mano en la cintura se lo ofreció a mi Ginny y después a mí, no sé cómo se lo podremos pagar, estamos en una deuda eterna con él, gracias a él puedo respirar y sonreir tranquilo de que Ginevra está feliz y contenta, de que ahora sonríe de verdad, ya que hace tiempo no la veía tan viva, desde que se enteró que se casaría con aquella inmunda rata de Draco, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, se la pasaba de un mal genio o inclusive aunque ella lo ocultara, lloraba desconsolada, comía muy poco ya, pareciera como si se dejara morir, intentando escapar su destino por ese medio, ella estaba dispuesta a evitarlo, según estaba yo viendo, quería huir a como diera lugar y pareciera que la muerte en ese entonces era su única alternativa, todos mis hermanos y yo estábamos angustiaos de sobremanera, ya que nuestros padres no se estaban dando cuenta de lo que le estaban ocasionando a nuestra pequeña hermana, fue muy egoísta por parte de mi padre lo que le hacía a Ginny y lo peor es que no se daba cuenta de eso—decía un poco enojado mientras daba un manotazo al barandal –Era egoísta por parte de mi padre lo que le hacía a mi sangre, a la pequeña Ginny, quería obligarla a casarse con una completa escoria solo para poder obtener los favores de la corona y aumentar las ganancias que tenía en su empresa de barcos y estupidez y media…fue un completo estúpido mi papá…-

-Por lo que he oído tu familia es muy acomodada y muy respetada en las coronas, ustedes hacen entrega de muchas mercancías por todo el mundo…- decía Hermione.

-Si tiene razón en ello, mi papá se dedica a eso y es muy adinerado y acomodado entre la sociedad algo que ni a Ginny ni a mi nos importaba, pero nacimos en ese estilo de vida, no podemos hacer nada al respecto hasta ahora.—decía con cierta pesadumbre Ron.

-Yo fui de una familia pobre…de status media baja, mi madre era costurera mi padre era barrendero, no teníamos gran cosa para comer pero vivíamos felices, yo le ayudaba a mi madre con su trabajo así cubríamos más clientes entre ella y yo, pero bueno yo tengo un gusto un tanto raro para las mujeres…me fascina leer…- decía sonrojándose Hermione –Mi ambición desde pequeña era entrar a una universidad de esas donde puedes aprender muchas cosas y había un sin número de libros, que podría leer día y noche, pero bueno claro mi familia no podía costear eso y era estúpido que una mujer estudiara, pero Harry cambio eso—decía sonriendo y tomaba la mano de Ron y la guiaba a su camarote con pasos apresurados hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba en la cual insertaba una llave Hermione y la abría entrando ella y jalando a Ron para que entrara.

La chica se movía a través de la obscuridad y prendía varios quinqués y velas alumbrando por completo los aposentos de la jovencita.

Ron quedaba maravillado al ver el cuarto, era un tanto amplio, con una cama un escritorio donde posaban dos velas, un tintero, una pluma y unos pergaminos, había una cama y un lavabo donde suponía él se aseaba la primer oficial, pero lo que más captaba la atención el joven eran los estantes llenos de libros, había mínimo cien libros en todo el cuarto, de diversos temas por lo que alcanzaba a ver Ron.

-Aquí es donde yo paso mi tiempo, estudio y leo, siempre que no tengo algo que hacer o que el capitán me da permiso de permanecer todo el día aquí—decía ella sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su cama quitándose el chaleco y doblándolo.

-Es un lugar muy acogedor debería de decir, muy contrario al camarote de Harry, ese sitio me daba miedo…esperaba que un fantasma saliera en cualquier momento—decía Ron riendo.

-Si lo aposentos del capitán tienden a ser lúgubres y fríos, así le gusta a él…- decía sonriendo Hermione.

-¿Cómo terminaste siendo parte de una tripulación pirata?—preguntaba repentinamente Ron a la castaña.

La chica bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo y suspiraba al recordar los eventos que la habían llevado a esta vida, cada recuerdo era doloroso pero los sostenía porque eso la motivaba a seguir adelante y a nunca darse por vencida como muchas personas quisieron que lo hiciera, eso nunca iba a pasar.

-Cuando yo vivía con mis padres en escocia, nosotros vivimos en el pueblo donde los Malfloys gobiernan o mejor dicho el condado, como te dije mi madre era costurera y mi padre era un barrendero y no teníamos mucho para vivir pero si lo suficiente para estar felices, como te dije yo le ayudaba a mi madre a zurcir, no era algo que se me facilitara del todo pero me salía correctamente y con ello podía ayudar a mi mamá a tener más clientes y eso nos comenzaba a aumentar los ingresos un poco más y no le cargábamos la mano a mi padre, el cual a veces se sentía presionado. Eran unas excelentes personas mis padres, nunca tuvieron problemas con nadie de nuestros vecinos ni del condado en cambio eran muy queridos por que ayudaban mucho a la gente y hacían favores sin esperar nada a cambio—decía con una sonrisa al recordar Hermione –Ellos se habían casado porque estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro y yo fui el fruto de su amor, algo de lo que me siento orgullosa, nuestra vida era tranquila y sin problema alguno, como te dije previamente, no teníamos problemas con nadie no nos gustaba eso, era innecesario…pero todo se tornó gris un día…- decía Hermione mientras su mirada se hacía llena de dolor y odio al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué paso?—preguntaba Ron.

-Los Malfloys aumentaron los impuesto, lo cual hacia que muchas personas se enojaran y protestaran por ello, mis padres uno de ellos, apenas teníamos para comer y sobrevivir y ahora con los impuestos, que habían aumentado esas ratas nos dejaban prácticamente sin comida, mucha gente protesto pero los nobles se encargaban de silenciarlos rápidamente, quitándoles sus propiedades, a sus hijos o incluso matando a toda su familia, era desastroso aquel tiempo, no sabías que pasaría, o si morirías al día siguiente la gente estaba en pánico de hacer enojar a los Malfloy, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlos ahora…y fue cuando mi papá cometió el peor error de su vida…- decía Hermione mientras los ojos se le humedecían y esta bajaba la mirada, a lo cual Ron reaccionaba rápidamente y la abrazaba pegándola a él.

-Mi padre decidió huir, en una noche, estaba dispuesto a dejar ese sitio y proveernos de algo mejor a mi madre y a mí, empaco todo lo necesario para nosotros y en medio de la noche, salimos de casa con nuestros bultos y ropa que traíamos puesta en ese momento, nos escondíamos en las sombras y caminábamos con precaución, estábamos muy cerca de lograr huir, pero algo salía mal…-decía la chica aumentando el entrecortado de su voz, mientras que el pelirrojo sentía las lágrimas de la castaña humedeciendo su camisa –Los guardias nos atraparon y nos llevaron al palacio de aquella familia maldita, lo recuerdo muy bien, nos hicieron hincarnos enfrente de ellos, postrarnos como perros sarnosos y sucios, mientras ellos nos veían con desdén y asco, recuerdo de igual manera como se burlaban de las suplicas de mi padre, de que dejaran ir a mi madre y a mí de ahí que lo castigaran a él y no a nosotros, pero solo aumentaban las risotadas de Lucius Malfloy acompañadas de las burlas de su hijo Draco, quien se me quedaba viendo con una mueca de asco y repudio mientras que en su visaje presentaba una sonrisa digna de aquel que se burlaba del pesar de otros, yo lo veía con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi corazón latía rápidamente lleno de angustia y temor por lo que fuera a pasar, tenía mucho miedo…Y fue cuando Lucius dio la orden…las palabras que más temía escuchar en ese momento "Mátenlos, llévenlos al océano y tírenlos al mismo, háganlo como si fueran basura". Mi corazón se hundía sabía que no había escapatoria, todo se había ido al infierno—decía llorando la chica.

-Nos ataron y nos llevaron arrastrando hacia uno de los barcos de la familia, donde nos mantuvieron presos durante unas dos o tres semanas apenas dándonos comida para sobrevivir y torturándonos, mi madre fue violada en varias ocasionas por los marineros y mi padre golpeado y obligado a ver como lastimaban a mi madre abusando de ella…-El llanto de Hermione dejaba hacer aquel de alguien con tristeza y se convertía en un llanto de furia, de frustración y sobre todo lleno de sed de venganza –Ello quisieron abusar de mi pero mi madre nunca se los permitió, ella se dejaba hacer todo tipo de vulgaridades y menos precios contal de que me dejaran viva y que no me tocaran en ningún momento, mi padre aguantaba esas humillaciones, de ver como unos malnacidos se follaban a su mujer mientras él veía sin poder hacer nada, recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos, aquel rostro contorsionado entre dolor y odio ente frustraciones y deseos de morir en aquel momentos, los cuales no se hicieron esperar. – Decía Hermione mientras se despegaba de Ron y le daba la espalda –Al inicio de la cuarta semana llevaron a mi padre y a mi madre a una isla desierta, no se precisamente donde, pero lo único que recuerdo fue escuchar los dos disparos que acababan con la vida de mis progenitores, sabía que en ese momento todo se había acabado para mí, me convertiría en el juguete de esos cerdos, sería su puta…-decía temblando de rabia la chica, dejando salir pequeños suspiros intentando controlarse –Pero fue todo lo contrario…fui salvada—decía calmándose Hermione.

El pelirrojo la veía y no podía evitar cierta pesadumbre al escuchar la historia de la castaña, eran unos malditos los Malfloys, no podía creer que su padre estaría de acuerdo con ellos en esos aspectos, en parte esperaba que no lo estuviera y que no supiera de ellos y que por ende seguiría socializándose con ellos, pero ahora más que antes estaba agradecido de que Ginny no se tuviera que casar con ese imbécil de Draco, era un monstruo, un bueno para nada, una piltrafa para la sociedad, él se merecía morir bajo la soga junto con toda la corrupción que tenía en su familia no podía creer que fueran capaces de llegar tan bajos por tan solo unas monedas de oro y unos impuestos esto era inaudito, imperdonable, habían despojado de su familia y su futuro a esta dulce dama enfrente de él, la sangre le hervía a Ron en ese momento tenía muchas ganas de destrozar a los Malfloys en esos momentos, hacerlos quemarse en lo más bajo del infierno y con ello pagar las atrocidades que habían hecho.

-¿Cómo fuiste salvada?—cuestionaba Ron.

-Al momento de que aquel barco volvió a zarpar, fue atacado por La Venganza de la Reina Anna, pensando que era un barco mercantil del cual podrían robar cosas y aumentar las riquezas de los capitanes de ese entonces que eran Lily y James Potter, padres de Harry, cuando termino la batalla, Harry bajo a las celdas investigando el barco y fue cuando me encontró medio muerta, con hambre sed y sucia, me cargo y me llevo a donde sus padres quienes dieron la orden inmediata de que me asearan y alimentaran, me dieran ropas y demás, me adoptaron como parte su hija, aquí yo conviví con Harry quien es un hermano para mí, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, somos inseparables él y yo, aprendimos a luchar juntos bajo la tutela del capitán James, a Leer y escribir bajo las enseñanzas de Remus Lupin y a navegar nos enseñó Sirius Black el padrino de Harry, a mí me enseño a cocinar y hacer diversas cosas Lily, desde como coser una bandera inclusive me enseño un poco de brujería algo que a mí no me gusta mucho o al menos no tanto como a Harry, vivimos en completa armonía durante 3 años, cuando cumplimos los 13 Harry y yo paso algo desastroso que ya te contara el si es que te llega a tener la confianza, ya que no cabe en mi decírtelo, son cosas privadas del capitán y no son para mí que las ande divulgando por todos lados, y desde entonces navegamos juntos Harry y yo, posteriormente fuimos siendo acompañados primero por Luna, posteriormente Neville, las Gemelas Patil, Seamus y Dean llegaron juntos y ahora tú y tú hermana han hecho más grande nuestra familia—decía mientras se volteaba y le sonreía al joven.

El pelirrojo sin titubear abrazaba a la primer oficial pegándola nuevamente a su pecho y acariciaba su ondulado cabello castaño, mientras esta no puede evitar más que responderle el abrazo y acurrucar su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo dejando salir un suspiro de tranquilidad sintiéndose seguro en los brazos del chico.

-Ahora yo te protegeré a ti, ¿me entiendes? Y te ayudare a que todo salga conforme tú necesitas para que puedas vengarte de aquellas sabandijas llamadas Malfloy, nunca más alguien te volverá a lastimar, tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para hacerlo, eso te lo juro, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante en todo momento no te dejare sola.—decía Ron mientras miraba hacia abajo a la chica la cual clavaba su mirada marrón sobre los ojos del chico haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Eres muy hermosa…- decía atrevidamente Ron haciendo que se sonrojara aún más la jovencita pirata.

Y sin pensarlo ni maquilarlo, Hermione se ponía de puntitas y daba un suave beso en la comisura del labio de Ron, apenas rosándolo pero que haciendo que a ambos se les acelerara de sobremanera el corazón en esos momentos.

-Eres todo un galante caballero Ronald Weasley…- decía Hermione –Y espero que cumplas lo que acabas de decir…confiare en ti al ser mi mano derecha…y te estas ganando algo más que mi confianza…-decía sonrojada Hermione.

-Así lo hare…señorita no tiene de que preocuparse…- decía Ron mientras le sonreía.

-Ahora necesito que me acompañes a ver si y esta la cena del capitán, no tarda en culminar el ritual de capitán…- decía Hermione tomando la mano del joven y saliendo ambos de su recamara con dirección de la cocina, sabiendo que en ambos había nacido algo más allá que compañerismo.


	8. Llegada a la isla Kraken

Hola chicos, espero les este gustando la historia, estare actualizando un día si un día no, les traigo este capitulo que a los Hannys como yo les facinara.

Disclaimer HP no esmio es de JK

Capítulo 8:

Llegada a la isla Kraken.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertaba en su camarote, nuevamente por un suave golpeteo en su puerta, se incorporaba y estiraba.

-Adelante—decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Entraban Luna y lav al cuarto ambas portando algo, lav el agua para que se aseara Ginny y Luna traía un vestido ya lavado los pantalones de cuero y la camisa blanca de Ginny junto con sus botas, para que esta pudiera vestirse.

-Buenos días—decía la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley—decía Luna sonriéndole y poniendo la ropa en la cama de la chica.

-Buenos días señorita Ginevra, ¿Cómo durmió el día durante la noche?—decía sonriente Lav mientras ponía en el lavadero el agua y Luna se sentaba en la cama.

-Muy bien gracias, es increíble que tan bien puedo conciliar el sueño aquí, hace años que no vivía con tanta tranquilidad y dormía sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, ahora me levanto con una gran sonrisa en la cara—decía Ginny mientras comenzaba a lavar su cara.

-Hoy iremos a la isla Kraken—decía Luna.

-¿Qué es ahí?—cuestionaba Ginny acabándose de lavar la cara.

-Es una isla, un fuerte pirata para ser más precisos, necesitamos reabastecernos de comida y agua limpia, al igual que el capitán Potter tiene una cita a la cual debe atender, es para poder comenzar a navegar en busca de aquellos que son sus enemigos—decía Luna suspirando.

-¿Es seguro ahí?—preguntaba Lav.

-Si vas con el capitán Harry todo lugar es seguro—decía sonriendo Luna -Y es a lo que me lleva mi siguiente pregunta…- decía con cierto aire de curiosidad la rubia viendo a Ginny -¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y el capitán?—decía Luna repentinamente.

La pelirroja se ponía casi del mismo color que su cabello y desviaba ligeramente la mirada, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro al recordar aquel día donde casi ambos se besaron.

-Este…no se…lo quiero mucho y es impresionante que tan rápido ha nacido ese cariño de mi para él, pero no sé qué sienta Harry, me gustaría que sintiéramos lo mismo, pero tengo miedo a que no tenga los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo hacia él, me pone nerviosa estar a su lado pero no en una forma mala si no que siento mil y un cosas en mi estómago cuando me mira con esos ojos color esmeralda, o cuando con su mano llega a rozar la mía…o su voz…me da escalofríos todo eso, me hace sentirme bien estar con él a su lado, siento que nadie me lastimara o me hará algo mientras este en el mismo lugar que el…no sé cómo describirlo es…mágico diría yo, nunca había estado así cuando estaba con alguien, claro he estado con nadie como con Harry pero es diferente, es como una perfecta sincronía es indescriptible todo eso, es como si un arco iris brotara de nosotros cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro…-decía mientras se sonrojaba de sobremanera al recordar todo eso y explayar lo que sentía por el capitán Harry.

-Querida señorita Weasley…le quiero informar que esta…enamorada…- decía con una sonrisa Luna mientras que Lav de la sorpresa se cubría su boca sin evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz por su ahora mejor amiga.

Ginny quedaba estupefacta antelo que decía Luna, no podía creerlo como era que tan rápido había quedado enamorada de aquel capitán…nunca le había pasado, claro nunca había concido un hombre que la atrajera tanto, a excepción de aquel chico amigo de Ron llamado Michael Corner, pero no como lo que sentía por Harry, era algo raro, pero si en efecto estaba enamorada del capitán que la había salvado de su destino.

-Tienes razón…-decía suavemente la chica mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban –Lo quiero demasiado…- suspiraba mientras veía a Lavender y a Luna.

-Siento que el capitán tiene los mismos sentimiento por ti, nunca ha tratado a nadie como te trata a ti, solo que bueno él no es muy listo que digamos en ese aspecto de los sentimientos y demás, es demasiado…torpe aun ya que los ha mantenido a raya todo tipo de sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, tienes que tener paciencia con él…- decía Luna viendo a la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, yo quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que sea necesario, le debo mucho ha cautivado mi corazón sin que yo me dé cuenta y cuando me conto su historia…solo sentía las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien que todo iba a salir perfectamente, que podría tener de vuelta todo por lo que sus padres habían luchado, que el sacrificio de ambos no iba a ser en vano porque tenían a un hijo maravilloso y fuerte peleando ahora por lo que ellos buscaban, siempre estaré al lado de Harry…nadie me separara de él…- decía Ginny firmemente y llena de esperanzas.

-Gracias por llegar al barco y darle más color y con ello más vida a nuestro capitán, él se lo merece de sobremanera hace mucho no lo veía sonreír como lo he visto que lo hace contigo, te debemos mucho Ginny…-decía Luna sonriéndole a la chica.

Ginny solamente sonreía sintiéndose más feliz que antes ahora en el barco, su felicidad era inigualable no había ser humano en el mundo que sintiera en ese momento lo que ella sentía.

En ese instante tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante—decía Ginny

Entraba Hermione seguida por Ron y ambos estaban sonriendo.

-Buenos días señorita Ginevra, el capitán me ha pedido avisarle que lo espera para desayunar—decía Hermione sonrientemente.

-¡Oh diablos! si es cierto…- decía apurándose la chica mientras que terminaba de vestirse.

-Voy con él en un rato los veo—decía Ginny saliendo disparada de la habitación con dirección del cuarto del capitán.

El grupo de jóvenes la veían correr entusiasmada ante su cita con el capitán.

-Hace mucho que no la veía sonreír tanto…es como si estar aquí le diera una vida nueva…- decía con cierta felicidad Ron.

-Lo mismo pasa con Harry, hace años que no lo veíamos sonreír de esa manera, es como si la esperanza regresara a él todo gracias a esa chica, fue como un regalo del mar haber atacado tu barco Ron—decía Luna a lo cual Ron la veía con su ceja alzada –A lo que me refiero es que gracias a ustedes Harry y no se diga Hermione—decía Luna haciendo que tanto como Ron como Hermione se sonrojaran de sobre manera mientras se volteaban a ver el uno al otro directamente a los ojos y sonreían.

-La llegada de los Weasley ha sido un excelente presagio—decía Hermione sonriendo –Ahora con ellos como parte de nuestra tripulación sé que lograremos los sueños de Lily, James, Sirius y Lupin, podremos ponerle un fin a la tiranía de los Malfloy y de Voldemort y más aún Harry será feliz con alguien, eso se nota a leguas de distancia Gin y Harry están hechos el uno para el otro, es completamente su destino, ambos aman el mar, ambos odian su destino y lo quieren cambiar y lo mejor de ello es que se tendrán el uno al otro en el proceso, no hay nada mejor. Wealseys—decía Hermione viendo a Ron –Gracias por llegar a nuestro barco— agradecía la primer oficial viendo al pelirrojo lo cual ocasionaba que este se sonrojara de sobre manera como nunca antes, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara con solo escuchar las palabras de la castaña.

-Gracias a ustedes al dejarnos ser parte de este gran barco y gran familia, igual ustedes nos han salvado a Ginny y a mí de nuestro destino y estamos por siempre en su deuda—decía Ron sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Ginny llegaba a donde el capitán el cual la recibía con una sonrisa en sus labios muy marcada al ver entrar a la pelirroja a su estancia.

-Buenos días señorita Ginny, ¿Qué tal ha pasado su segunda noche en el barco?—preguntaba mientras le abría la silla para que se sentara Ginny, lo cual hacia la peligroso con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dormí muy bien capitán, como hace años no dormía y todo gracias a ustedes—sonreía la chica mientras ella comenzaba a servir el vino para que desayunaran.

-Me alegra escuchar eso señorita Weasley—decía sentándose el joven Potter.

-¿Hoy cuál será el itinerario capitán?—decía Ginny mientras veía al joven.

-Tenemos pensado ir a la isla Kraken, la cual es un fuerte pirata donde nos abasteceremos de comida y agua potable, al igual de que tengo que ver a un viejo conocido mío ahí para que me dé más información de los acontecimientos que están desenvolviéndose en este momento en el mar y las coronas.—decía Harry mientras comenzaba a cortar su carne.

-A ok suena perfecto. ¿Es peligroso ese lugar?—cuestionaba Ginny con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Para alguien que no tenga capitán o amigos sí, pero ustedes van conmigo no hay de qué preocuparse, aparte nadie se atreve a cruzar espadas con mi tripulación, digamos que somos temidos en la isla, y respetados de hecho, así que usted no tiene por qué preocuparse ya que nosotros la cuidaremos siempre que sea necesario—decía Harry sonriéndole.

-Gracias capitán—decía Ginny mientras hundía su mirada sobre la de Harry haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran al sostener la mirada el uno del otro, a la par de que el corazón de ambos pareciere que se les iba a salir del pecho por lo rápido y fuerte que latían mientras que se contemplaban el uno al otro.

-Es usted muy hermosa señorita Weasley…- decía gallardamente el joven pelinegro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

La chica se sonrojaba como nunca antes, le habían dicho que eso muchas veces diversos hombres pero nadie había logrado que se ruborizara de esa manera como lo había logrado Harry, algo que hacía ver que cada vez más cierto lo que había dicho Luna en su cuarto, que estaba enamorada del capitán, el cual con solo unas cuantas palabras hacia que ella volara en un ensueño como nunca antes le había pasado, cada instante que pasaba con él, su cariño iba aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos y tiempo al lado del joven, algo que le gustaba pero a la vez le daba miedo, de no ser correspondida, pero por lo que le había dicho Luna todo parecía apuntar que sí lo era y siempre lo sería, se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo en aquellos momentos.

-Dime Ginny, ¿Qué te hizo aceptar unirte a mi tripulación?—preguntaba Harry sacándola de su trance.

-Usted ya sabe esa respuesta capitán, escapar de mi destino y aparte…me siento muy a gusto aquí con todos ustedes, más que con mi propia familia, ustedes me han enseñado el verdadero significado de familia, algo de lo que en verdad estoy agradecida, como nunca, enserio sabía que este era el hogar que había buscado junto con Ron desde hace mucho tiempo, y ambos se lo agradecemos a usted capitán, de no haber sido por usted yo tendría que casarme con Draco, estoy eternamente agradecida con su persona, me ha guiado y ayudado en formas que nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, no sé cómo pagárselo—decía Ginny mientras veía que el joven capitán sonreía felizmente ante la respuesta.

-Me alegra saber que usted se siente bien con todos nosotros y más aún que ya nos considera una familia, nosotros nunca la dejaremos sola ni desamparada, es nuestro código en este barco, siempre veremos por su bienestar y siempre estaremos cuando nos necesite, pero sobre todo yo estaré siempre para cuidarla y protegerla, recuerda eso siempre, nunca había sentido tal…devoción a alguien, nunca había sentido…- se levantaba y daba la espalda el capitán para esconder su ruborizado rostro –esto que he comenzado a sentir por usted, señorita Weasley, cada que la veo mi corazón salta como si estuviera loco por todo mi cuerpo, pequeños destellos de electricidad surcar por todo mi cuerpo, es algo que jamás había sentido y no sé qué es, pero me fascina sentirlo cada vez que la veo, mi corazón ríe con su mirada y mi mente se pone en blanco cada vez que la veo sonreír, sus ojos me hacen viajar por un mar interminable de anhelos y esperanzas que sé que jamás navegare sin que usted esté a mi lado, sé que tal vez no soy el más indicado para esto y no sé si sus sentimientos sean igual a los míos, pero tenía que decirlo, quería hacerle saber todo lo que siento cuando estoy con usted, no puedo ser más honesto en este momento con su persona, pero aunque su respuesta no sea afirmativa o me trate de loco o como alguien sin escrúpulos o atrevido, me siento liberado, ya no podía guardar estos sentimientos que surcan mi ser y mi alma, tenía que hacérselo saber, usted es alguien que me hace sentirme vivo…y se lo agradezco…desde el momento que la conocí sabía que esto era lo que sentía cuando por primera vez la vi cuando atacamos su barco, que por cierto disculpe por eso, cuando me conto su historia y lo que le deparaba el futuro con Draco, sentía la urgencia, la necesidad de ayudarla y protegerla de aquel tipo de personas, no quiero qee nadie le haga nada ni la haga sentir menos de lo que usted en realidad es, usted vale más que el peso de este barco en oro, quien llegase a casarse con usted seria la persona más afortunada del mundo y le tendría envidia, inclusive lo consideraría para matarlo jejeje, pero en serio lo digo usted es una luz en la obscuridad de un hombre, aquel hermoso fulgor que hace que toda la penumbra en el corazón de cualquier persona se esparza y llegue a él la luz y esperanza la alegría de poder despertar cada día sonriendo junto el nacimiento del sol por el horizonte hace sentir vivo al muerto, usted es lo que la gente denominaría ángel y aun así siento que esa palabra se queda muy corta con lo que usted llega a representar no hay descripción para decir lo que usted representa, llámeme blasfemo o hereje pero tú eres la representación más bella de las diosas marinas que existe, no hay nada que se te compare- decía un muy sonrojado Harry y se daba la vuelta para encontrar enfrente de él una Ginny con sus ojos bañados de lágrimas pero sonriendo.

-Capitán Harry, cada una de sus palabras ha hecho que mi corazón latiera más rápido, como lo hace cada segundo que paso a su lado, valoro cada momento que estoy con usted es inigualable el sentimiento que usted ocasiona en mi es algo que jamás había sentido yo con alguien, es como si me hubieran enviado a mi paraíso personal al estar a su lado y navegando los mares no sé cómo puedo agradecerle todo lo que usted y su tripulación está haciendo por mí y por Ron, estamos eternamente en su deuda, y sus sentimientos son más que correspondidos, mi corazón solo le pertenece a usted y a usted nada más, después de haberlo conocido no podría querer tanto a otra persona como lo quiero a usted, es la epitome de un héroe, usted ha salvado a una niña de su más cruel destino y no hay manera para agradecérselo más que de esta forma—decía la chica y sin más lo abrazaba de cuello y acto seguido conectaba sus labios con los de él, algo que hacía que Harry la agarrara de la cintura y respondiera el beso con la misma ternura que ella se lo daba.

El beso que estaban dándose ambos, era inigualable ni en los más hermosos cuentos de hada se podría representar tal entrega, pasión y cariño en un beso, los corazones de ambos latían como si estuvieran a punto de despegar hacia la luna, cada movimiento lo tenían sincronizado, el mover de los labios se hacía lentamente teniendo un compás sincronizado como nunca se había visto, cada movimiento de mano al entrelazar sus dedos el uno con el otro, mientras que intensificaban el beso, haciendo que sus cuerpos respondieran de una manera un tanto rara para ellos en esos momentos al sentir la temperatura de ambos ascender rápidamente y sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas con cada beso que se daban.

Se separaban y se quedaban viendo el uno al otro con sus mejillas chapeadas y una gran sonrisa esbozada en los labios de cada uno, sus ojos de ambos destellaban una felicidad inigualable nunca antes se habían sentido de esa manera como se sentían en aquellos momentos, estaban felices, su felicidad se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros.

-Señorita Weasley…- decía sonrojado Harry.

La chica alzaba su dedo índice y se lo ponía en los labios al joven para indicar que guardara silencio, y posteriormente se lo quitaba y le daba otro suave beso en sus labios, corto pero lleno de cariño, pasión y deseo, haciendo que Harry le respondiera de la misma manera mientras la pegaba más hacia su cuerpo.

-Estoy inmensamente feliz…- suspiraba Ginny sin dejar de ver a Harry.

-Yo me siento de la misma manera Ginny, gracias por corresponderme…- decía Harry sin dejar de estar sonrojado.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme, corresponderme y quererme…no puedo ser más feliz en mi vida. Solo este momento puede describir la felicidad que me haces sentir Harry James Potter, gran capitán del venganza de la reina Anna, usted se ha convertido en la persona que sostiene y sostendrá por toda la eternidad mi corazón, lo quiero más que nada en este mundo siempre estaré a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, usted es lo que me motiva a seguir y ser fuerte…gracias- decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla del capitán sonriéndole.

-A usted por alumbrar mi camino dulce y hermosa dama…- decía Harry sonriendo.

En ese momento tocaban la puerta y se escuchaba la voz de la primera oficial.

-Estamos a unas cuantas millas de llegar a la isla Kraken capitán…-

-Perfecto, prepárense para descender el barco, enseguida salimos…- decía el capitán sin dejar de ver a Ginny.

-Entendido…- y se iba Hermione.

-Bueno dulce doncella, ¿esta lista?—preguntaba Harry.

-Si capitán—y tomaba su mano y salían de los aposentos de Harry preparándose para lo que les deparar aria el futuro y dispuestos a enfrentarlo juntos por siempre.


	9. Viejos Amigos

Aquí el capitulo chicos espero sea de su agrado, actualizo el lunes c: espero les sigua gustando la historia.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK Rowling

The Sunkn Norweigan no es de mi creanción es nombre de la canción de mi banda favorita, Alestorm, al igual que la frase abajo del mismo.

Capítulo 9:

Viejos amigos.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando la tripulación de Harry bajaba en una isla en la cual se podían ver diversos muelles donde estaban anclados un sin número de barcos piratas, todos con sus distintivas banderas de a que capitán le pertenecían.

Del barco solo descendían Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus y Dean, mientras que los demás se quedaban a resguardar el navío en caso de que alguien lo quisiera robar o sabotear, inclusive entre los piratas había rivalidades y Harry tenía muchos enemigos y rivales como aliados y amigos.

La isla era como la representación de la decadencia humana, había borrachos tirados en la calle, prostitutas ofreciendo sus servicios a bucaneros ebrios, mientras que pequeños niños de no más de once o doce años intentaban robarle a los adultos que estaban perdidos en el alcohol, no se podía ver ningún estilo de guardia en el sitio, era un sitio completamente gobernado por el libertinaje de las personas que habitaban en él, de igual manera se podía visualizar diversas tabernas abiertas, que iban desde nombres estilo, "La perla del océano" o "El sable de Morgan", que de igual manera en su interior se veía inclusive más decadencia que afuera, diversas mujeres de la vida galante follando encima de las mesas de las tabernas con deplorables individuos ahogados en los efectos del alcohol mientras que otros entablados en conversaciones, peleas e incluso asesinatos en plena taberna, mientras que los taberneros y las meseras tomaban ordenes sin poner atención a todo el libertinaje que sucedía en sus establecimientos, era como si no les importara o como si ya estuvieran acostumbrado a ello.

-Esto es la isla Kraken…un tanto deplorable diría yo, pero no puedo manejar a todos mis colegas, aparte de que ni me importa un décimo la vida de estas ratas marinas, muchos de ellos mueren en menos de una o dos semanas en alta mar, a manos de Voldemort, las coronas o traicionados por sus compañeros, este estilo de vida es deplorable, me da asco debería de decirlo, lamentablemente no todos los piratas son como mi tripulación y yo, hay piratas que piensan que solo se necesita destruir, fornicar y beber, muy pocos de ellos saben pelear propiamente con una espada y me atrevo a decir que ninguno de ellos daría la vida por sus compañeros o su capitán, como mi tripulación lo haría, si cada vez el ser un pirata cualquiera lo puede lograr…- decía con cierto enojo Harry mientras tomaba de la mano a Ginny la cual la guiaba a una taberna que parecía más tranquila que las demás y la chica alcanzaba a leer el nombre de la misma "El Noruego Hundido" y debajo del nombre estaba la leyenda "Alcen sus tarros de alcohol hacia el cielo".

Al acercarse a la entrada, Harry abría la puerta y dejaba pasar primero a Hermione seguida por Ron, posteriormente Ginny y el y cubriéndoles las espaldas Seamus y Dean.

El sitio estaba en orden, por lo que veía en ese lugar solo se encontraban piratas con mucho dinero o capitanes de los diversos barcos que había visto en el muelle Ginny.

El tabernero, calvo y con pocos dientes alzaba la mirada hacia los recién llegados.

-Capitán Potter es un placer tenerlo de vuelta en esta humilde taberna, ¿Qué les podemos ofrecer?—decía el cantinero.

-Buenas noches Tom, por el momento nada, me preguntaba si ya habían llegado Hagrid y el capitán Slughorn- decía Harry viendo al tabernero.

-Si, han llegado hace alrededor de diez minutos antes de ustedes, están arriba en los cuartos privados, por favor suba, enseguida mando a Hannah para que los atienda—decía mientras señalaba hacia la joven de cabello rubio lacio y ojos marrones, vestida con un pequeño atuendo de falda y una camisa un poco escotada con botas y su cabello suelto cayendo hacia atrás de su espalda.

-Me parece excelente Tom—decía Harry y comenzaba ascendiendo las escaleras con sus compañeros, hasta llegar a un pasillo, el cual no estaba muy iluminado, mientras que al final del sitio había una puerta cerrada a la cual se dirigían todos y estando cerca de ella Harry tocaba en lo que parecía código morse.

Se escuchaban movimientos de sillas en el sitio seguidos por una voz un golpeada pero pareciera alegre.

-¿Harry?—

-Ese mismo.—respondía Harry con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abría y parado en el marco de la misma estaba parado un gigante ante los ojos de Ginny, media mínimo dos metros y medio de altura, su barba era salvaje y enmarañada, unos ojos color negros de los cuales se podía sentir emanando de ellos un calor inigualable y cierto sentimiento de seguridad con solo estar cerca de él, traía pantalones que parecían de piel de oso, y un chaleco de piel de algún otro animal exótico, con una camisa de manta negra, en su costado portaba una espada de colosal tamaño, sus manos eran fácilmente cuatro manos de Ginny, mientras que las botas que calzaban parecían del tamaño de delfines bebes.

-Harry, pequeño Harry tiempo sin verte, ¿cuánto, un año?—cuestionaba el gigante mientras abrazaba al capitán, el cual respondía el abrazo de aquel peculiar personaje.

-Si Hagrid alrededor de un año creo yo, ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?—cuestionaba el chico.

-Muy bien Harry, debería decir de maravilla, ayudando al viejo capitán Slughorn—decía sonriendo el gigante para posteriormente escanear a los acompañantes de Harry.

-Hermione, pequeña devoradora de libros es un gusto volverte a ver. Dean, Seamus los mejores artilleros de los mares, me alegra tanto verlos con vida aún—sonreía lleno de júbilo el hombre llamado Hagrid y posteriormente su mirada caía en la pelirroja y su hermano los cuales no habían quitado la mirada del gigantesco ser mostrando una muy clara expresión de asombro.

-Veo que tienes nuevos reclutas Harry, ¿Quiénes son?—preguntaba .

-Ellos son La señorita Ginevra Weasley y su hermano Ronald Weasley, se unieron a mi tripulación ya hace unos días—decía Harry con una muy marcada sonrisa en sus labios, la cual percibía el gigante.

-Es un gran regocijo conocerlos jóvenes Weasley, no pudieron haber escogido mejor capitán a quien darle su fidelidad—decía el gran hombre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-El gusto es nuestro señor Hagrid.—decían los hermanos juntos.

-Hagrid, deja pasar a Harry ya no tenemos mucho tiempo…- se escuchaba una voz ya de alguien grande.

-Claro que si capitán, vamos chicos adentro—decía Hagrid quitándose de la y dejándolos pasar a una habitación alumbrada por muchas velas, y en medio de ella estaba sentado en una mesa un hombre de avanzada edad y un robusto cuerpo, con un bigote pronunciado y lleno de canas, estaba casi calvo y vestía muy similar a Harry.

-Harry, querido chico por favor siéntate, igual todos tus muchachos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…- decía el capitán amigo de Harry, mientras señalaba a las sillas que estaban en la habitación y todos se sentaban.

-¿Cómo se encuentra capitán Slughorn?—preguntaba Harry viéndolo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Cada día más cansado Harry, mi alma no tarda en dejar mi cuerpo, por eso te he mandado llamar aquí, tengo muchas cosas que contarte—decía Slughorn y posteriormente tocia ruidosamente.

En ese momento se escuchaba un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

-Adelante…- decía la voz de Harry y con ello entraban Luna y Neville.

-Querida Luna y Valiente Neville, pensé que no los volvería a ver—decía Slughorn con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Perdone la tardanza capitán Slughorn, fuimos a reabastecer las provisiones del barco—decía Luna con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-Perfecto ahora estamos todos aquí empezare con lo que les tengo que contar—decía Slughorn.

-Primero que nada ya saben la leyenda del Holandés Errante, así que no me tengo que detenerme en eso, bueno como sabrán Voldemort tomo el mando de dicha nave hace ya más de una década, y la ha usado para sus fines macabros, por lo que nos han informado su tripulación va aumentando en número con forme pasan los días, pronto tendrá una arma entera para tomar los mares y océanos si así lo desea, cada barco que hunde de ahí recluta más seguidores, gente que no tiene nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar, cada una de esas personas se está dedicando a vender su alma a Voldemort para ser parte de aquella tripulación y si los rumores son ciertos, aquella flota que atacara a los piratas y a las coronas por igual, quiere tener el monopolio de todas las aguas del mundo, quiere ser el único que las navegue y por eso está creando armada de tal magnitud, declarara la guerra y destruirá a todos los que surquen los océanos, mi tripulación está intentando detener esto, hemos entablado batallas con muchos de los que han jurado fidelidad a Voldemort, y los hemos derrotado, pero estamos perdiendo fuerza, antier que entablamos una perdimos al marinero Argus Filch, murió en combate, pareciera que los guerreros de Voldemort son muy poderoso, casí invencibles…- decía preocupado Slughorn –nos ha costado mucho poderlos detener derrotar y más aún si están en el océano, mar o cualquier fuente de agua, pero son más débiles en tierra firme, como si perdieran su poder en la misma, esto no aplica si están en un barco, tienes que tener eso en cuenta Harry, esto será más difícil de lo que predijo Dumbledore, esto cada vez se está saliendo más de control y es muy peligroso, pero tenemos fe en ti jovencito, te has probado como el mejor capitán en mucho tiempo, un digno ejemplo de James y Lily, ambos estarían orgullosos de ti—sonreía Slughorn mientras veía al pelinegro.

Harry escuchaba las palabras de Slughorn y sentía el latir de su corazón acelerarse mientras la sangre le hervía de enojo y furia, ese maldito Voldemort, no tenía limite su maldad, planeaba ser un maldito gobernante tirano, quería hacer que nadie navegara los mares libres, pero eso no se lo iba a permitir, él se encargaría de derrotarlo y mandarlo al abismo de donde vino, nadie tomaría los mares que el navego desde pequeño con sus padres, ese sitio era donde él había crecido y disfrutado los cortos años que pudo al lado de las personas que más amo, en este mundo, Lily, James, Sirius y Lupin, cada momento, cada enseñanza que había tenido con ellos estaba como recuerdo en el mar, esa gran masa de agua tenia todos los sueños de él y sus padres cada momento compartido con ellos antes de morir, no le permitiría a Voldemort corromperlo con su presencia, eso jamás lo dejaría, estaba destinado a detenerlo a costa de perder su vida, pero era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer, nadie más podría, y menos si ahora tenían a la corona portuguesa de su lado, teniendo al bastardo de Snape y Pettigrew infiltrada en ella, esto iba a ser difícil y más si los rumores eran ciertos, que la familia Malfloy había sido también corrompida por ellos ahora tendrían parte de Reino Unido en su contra, todo esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero él lo detendría, confiaba en sus compañeros y en el amor que le tenía a Ginny, sabía que con ellos nunca podría perder, todo saldría bien, acorde a lo que el gran Dumbledore había deseado y planeado, se iba a cumplir de eso él se encargaría a costa de todo.

-Tenemos igualmente otro problema, Voldemort ha liberado al Kraken en el océano….—decía Slughorn lo cual hacia palidecer a todos, excepto a Ginny y a Ron que no entendían lo que pasaba del todo.

-El Kraken…¿Qué es eso? ¿No era solo una leyenda?—cuestionaba Ron.

-El kraken es una criatura marina de la mitología escandinava y finlandesa descrita comúnmente como un tipo de pulpo o calamar gigante que, emergiendo de las profundidades, atacaba barcos y devoraba a los marinos. La leyenda puede realmente haberse originado de avistamientos de calamares gigantes reales que estimadamente tendrían de trece a quince metros de largo, incluyendo los tentáculos—decía Harry con cierto temor en su voz, algo que nunca le había pasado -Cuentos antiguos, describen al kraken como un animal "del tamaño de una isla flotante" se decía que el dorso de un Kraken adulto tenía una longitud de dos kilómetros, cuyo verdadero peligro para los marineros no es la criatura misma, sino el remolino que crea después de sumergirse rápidamente en el océano.—terminaba de contar Potter aun un poco nervioso.

-Tenemos que destruir a esa bestia- decía Luna

-Si debemos hacerlo, si no será aún más difícil detener a Voldemort, teniendo a esa bestia de su lado sería casi imposible atacarlo sin que la tengamos encima, esa es nuestra nueva misión…no queda de otra compañeros…¿Quién está conmigo?— decía Harry

-Todos Harry, todos estamos listos y dispuestos a dar nuestra vida en esta nueva contienda, siempre nos has guiado bien y sabemos que ahora de igual manera lo harás en estos momentos, nunca nos has fallado y nunca te fallaremos a ti, todos queremos detener esta maldita injusticia que está haciendo aquel llamado Voldemort, cuenta con todos nosotros—decía firmemente Hermione mientras todos los demás asentían ante lo dicho por la castaña.

Harry los observaba a cada uno de ellos sintiendo una gran ola de felicidad abrumando su corazón, estos marineros, sus amigos y su familia nunca le han dado la espalda y ahora menos, sabía que con ellos esto sería posible nunca se había sentido más afortunado en esos momentos.

-Confiamos todos en ti Harry, sabemos que tú eres nuestra forma de salir de todo esto, sabemos que tu podrás derrotar a este farsante capitán y con ello restaurar la paz en los océanos, sé que es mucho para pedirte en tu corta edad pero confiamos en ti y en lo que representas ahora, todo mundo en los mares habla de ti y del Venganza de la Reina Anna, eres temido por todo mundo desde los mismos nobles ingleses incluso el gran Voldemort te teme, sabe que tú eres el único que puede presentarle una verdadera amenaza, ya que sabe que tus tripulantes no muere, llaman a tu barco, el barco inmortal, nadie lo ha podido abordar y mucho menos conquistado, tienes el poder para detener todo lo que él está haciendo por favor Harry…hazlo—decía Slughorn con ojos vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas –No sabes cuánto nos gustaría ayudarte pero cada vez estamos más débiles somos viejos ya Harry esto se lo tenemos que dejar a los jóvenes, aunque siempre les ayudaremos eso no tienes que dudarlo, solo te pido por nosotros por la memoria de Dumbledore, la de tus padres, padrino y Lupin, que lo logres—

-Lo hare Slughorn, no te preocupes por ello, no dejare a esa maldita sabandija que haga lo que se le plazca en mi casa, en la casa que era de mis padres y en la que es de mi tripulación, nadie seguirá cometiendo ese tipo de atrocidades en mi hogar, ese sitio me vio crecer y convertirme en capitán, voy la boda de mis padres, la unión del amor de ellos, me vio nacer y ahora un maldito cree que puede corromper tan hermoso lugar sin que yo esté ahí para protegerlo para resguardarlo, que mal esta—decía firmemente el joven capitán mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Otra cosa Harry, los lords piratas se unirán en cabo tortuga, para la junta y las decisiones que se tomaran conforme a lo de Voldemort, por lo cual tú tienes que ir a ella, ya que tu padre era un lord y es necesaria que tu vayas a la misma, será en exactamente diez días a partir de hoy Harry, tienes que estar presente ya que tengo una idea que hará que todos los piratas te ayuden, claro todos los piratas aún honorables que quedan en este mundo—decía Slughorn.

-Lo hare capitán ahí estaré.—

-Ahora pasando a otros asuntos, por favor tú y tu tripulación acepten cenar con nosotros, ya mandamos traer a las señoritas Patil para que nos acompañen en esta velada.—decía el robusto señor.

-Desde luego que los acompañaremos capitán será un honor y gran regocijo compartir esta mesa con usted—decía Harry y en ese momento entraban las gemelas cocinaras seguidas por varias meseras entre ellas Hannah, la cual veía a Neville y este mismo la veía de igual manera ambos sonriéndose y sonrojándose al verse.

-Bien, buen provecho a todos—decía Slughorn cuando terminaban de poner los platillos frente de ellos.

Ginny se les quedaba viendo a Harry y a todos ellos, piratas que vivían al día sin saber que les deparaba el futuro, gente que no tenía miedo a morir, que sabían que el siguiente día podría ser el último en la tierra para ellos, pero aun así siempre estaban sonriendo, contentos de compartir esos momentos entre ellos, haciéndose compañía sin preocuparse por un mañana, eran felices con esa vida y siempre seria así y ahora ella lo sería al lado de ellos pero sobre todo a lado de Harry.


	10. Libertad por fin

Aquí el nuevo capitulo chicos, espero les guste

Actualizo el miercoles si puedo si no el jueves

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 10:

Libertad por fin.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el barco, acomodando las nuevas provisiones, mientras que Ginny y Harry se encontraban en la popa del barco viendo como todos hacían su trabajo mientras que el viento surcaba alrededor del barco haciendo que los cabellos de ambos danzaran a la par del mismo, mientras que del cabello de Ginny comenzaba a destilar un aroma floral, el cual Harry ya había llegado a oler antes pero ahora, el aroma era más pronunciado que antes, algo que extasiaba al joven de cabello negro.

-Ginny, se supone que veremos a tus padres en aproximadamente unas tres horas, para arreglar ya sabes el rescate para que tú y Ron puedan regresar con ellos, aun estas a tiempo para hacerlo y no estar involucrada en todo lo que está pasando con nosotros en el mar, todas las batallas y muertes que se avecinan y cada uno de los peligros a los que nos estamos por enfrentar, entendería perfectamente si quieres regresar a la comodidad de tu familia, no te tendríamos rencor ni te odiaríamos, al fin en esta contienda terminaríamos con los Malfloy de paso y así podría seguir siendo libre…- decía Harry viendo hacia el horizonte con miedo a saber la respuesta de la pelirroja, a la cual había empezado a querer de sobre manera en esos pocos día que habían tenido juntos, como si el mar los hubiera impulsado a querer en esos momentos, siendo unidos por anhelos y esperanzas que ambos compartían.

-No pienso irme de aquí, eso lo debes de tener más que claro Harry—decía Ginny mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro apretándola –En este sitio me he podido encontrar y ser yo misma y además encontré a la persona más maravillosa de todo el mundo y con ella el amor—decía la chica mientras se sonrojaba de sobremanera algo que también ocasionaba en Harry.

-¿Sabes Ginny? Contigo a mi lado me siento capaz de hacer todo y poder lograr nuestro objetivo en contra de aquel maldito Voldemort—decía Harry mientras hundia su mirada en la de Ginny sonriéndole.

-Eso me halaga Harry, pero ¿que pasara con nosotros después de lo de Voldemort?— cuestionaba Ginny un tanto preocupada.

-¿A qué te refieres?—preguntaba Harry no entendiendo el miedo de Ginny y mucho menos la duda.

-Para poder derrotar a Voldemort, mejor dicho al capitán del Holandés Errante tienes que atravesar su corazón y por ende tu corazón tiene que tomar el lugar y tu hacerte el capitán de aquel navío, algo que sin duda nos separaría por mucho tiempo…Eso me dolería, estar lejos de ti, y más que nada no saber cómo estas o donde estas, me atormentaría.—decía con cierto aire de melancolía en su voz mientras que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, la cual Harry limpiaba con sus dedos mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Es algo que tendremos que arreglar conforme pase el tiempo y se vaya desenvolviendo lo de esta guerra marina, pero algo si te aseguro, nunca te dejare sola por más que esas sean las leyes del océano siempre estaré a tu lado y cuidare de ti, eres la primera persona que después de tanto tiempo no ha temido mi toque y mucho menos ha odiado mi presencia o mi forma de ser, tú has sido el único ser humano que en verdad me ha hecho feliz en mucho tiempo, gracias a ti sonrió nuevamente como nunca lo había hecho, te lo agradezco como no tiene idea el haber llegado a mi barco y con ello hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo, en serio te lo agradezco Ginny, por haberme enseñado que era el amor nuevamente, enserio gracias por hacerlo—decía un sonriente Harry.

Ginny no podía evitar sonreír y mucho menos sostener la ganas de no besarlo, lo cual hacia la chica dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios algo que respondía el chico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras que sentía el suave aliento de Ginny en sus labios haciendo que un sentimiento como nunca antes surgiera en sus adentros, se sentía infinitamente feliz, mientras despegaban sus labios y se veían el uno al otro sonriendo.

En ese momento se acercaban Ron y Hermione sonriendo de igual manera.

-Capitán ya está todo listo para zarpar en cuanto usted lo ordene—decía Hermione mientras veía de Harry a Ginny y viceversa sabiendo que ya habían dado el siguiente paso entre ellos, algo que ella inconscientemente deseaba hacer con Ron, aunque no sabía si sería buena idea o sería una estupidez hacerlo, tenía mucho miedo de que el la lastimara o que simplemente no estuviera al nivel que él quisiera. Eran miedos tontos lo sabía pero eran miedos ni más ni menos.

-Aun no podemos irnos, tenemos la reunión con la familia Weasley y la familia Malfloy—decía Harry a lo cual ocasionaba que Ron se le hiciera un agujero en el estómago.

-¿Entonces si planeas cobrar tu recompensa por dejarnos ir y dejarnos ahí con ellos?—decía Ron enojado.

-No seas tonto Ron, el no planea hacer nada de eso, solo quiere que nosotros mismos le digamos a nuestros padres que queremos seguir con esta vida y que no queremos volver a la vida de antes ¿Por qué siempre saltas a conclusiones tontas sin saber hermanito?—preguntaba con una sonrisa en los labios Ginny.

-Perdón…es que me asuste…simplemente no quiero perder todo lo que tengo aquí—y este veía rápidamente a Hermione y después desviaba la mirada rápidamente.

-No te preocupes Ron, es su decisión de ambos el seguir aquí o irse, yo no los obligare a nada, eso no sería correcto, seria simplemente ruin y estúpido hacerlo ya que estaría imponiéndoles algo como lo hacían sus padres y es algo que yo personalmente no quiero hacer—decía Harry mientras le sonreía a Ron.

-Eso suena excelente…- decía Ron mientras sonreía ampliamente y volvía a voltear su mirada hacia Hermione la cual lo veía directamente a los ojos y ambos sonreían, como si se comunicaran silenciosamente solo con miradas.

-¿Dónde veremos a mis padres?—peguntaba Ginny mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Los quedamos de ver en la plaza principal, espero no sean tan tontos como para empezar una pelea en esta isla, ya que muchos esperarían poder matar a uno que otro mercader rico y noble para poder vender sus finas ropas y joyas y darse la mejor vida que se pudiera—decía Harry.

-No creo que sean tan estúpidos los Malfloys—decía Hermione.

-Pero si los rumores son ciertos, ellos han de tener contactos inclusive dentro de la isla, lo cual sería muy peligroso para todos nosotros, ya que no se tentaran el corazón y harán lo imposible por matarnos—decía Hermione con un gran tono de odio en su voz. –Espero que lo intenten así no tendré por qué contenerme y podría llevar mi venganza acabo, matando a cada una de esas basuras que destruyeron mi vida y es hora de que yo les regrese el favor—decía una furiosa Hermione.

-Calma primer oficial primero tenemos que ver si vienen los Malfloy, aparte sabes que tan ruines son ellos, no dudarían en poner en peligro a los padres de Ginny y de Ron con tal de salvar su pellejo, algo que quiero evita ya que eso sé que a pesar de que estén enojados con ellos, traería mucho dolora ellos- decía Harry refiriéndose a los hermanos Weasley los cuales asentían ante lo dicho por Harry.

-¿Entonces como planeas abordarlos? Y más importante que nada ¿Cuántos iremos a la reunión?—preguntaba Ron.

-Pues de entrada tienen que ir tú y Ginny y claramente mi persona y la de la primer oficial Granger—decía Harry –Seamus y Dean irán por separado con armas de fuego para ayudarnos de lejos por si una pelea se desata y creo que Luna y Neville nos acompañaran para protegernos en caso de que tengamos que entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo—decía Harry –Dejare a las gemelas Patil en el barco para que lo defiendan junto con los zombies, si todo sale bien para hoy en la tarde estaremos zarpando para la reunión de los lords piratas—decía Harry viendo a sus tres acompañantes.

-Pues esperemos que el plan salga acorde a como lo dices Harry, pero ¿Qué pretendes decir? ¿Cómo piensas abordarlos?—preguntaba Ron.

-Ustedes lo harán, les dirán lo que quieran hacer, ya no queda en mi si no en ustedes la decisión chicos, yo simplemente los voy acompañar para que puedan hacer la decisión que más les parezca correcta a ambos, como les dije yo no les impondré nada ni los obligare a hacer algo que ustedes no quieran, simplemente quiero que tengan seguro que este es el camino que ambos quiere—decía Harry viendo primero a Ginny y después a Ron.

-Entendido Harry—decía Ron.

En dicho momento subia corriendo las escaleras Neville un poco agitado.

-¿Qué sucede Neville?—cuestionaba Hermione.

-Capitan, primera oficial parece que no tendremos que ir a la plaza…al parecer ellos vienen para acá—decía Neville.

-¿Pero qué diablos?—decía Harry.

-Si, los Malfloys y los Weasley vienen para el barco, los acompñanan los almirantes Weasley y parte de la tripulación de ambos—decía la calmada voz de Luna mientras esta subía tranquilamente a la popa del barco.

-¿Cuántos son?—cuestionaba Ginny.

-Son minimo veinticinco personas viniendo para acá, y que llegaran en aproximadamente diez minutos.—decía Luna.

-Perfecto preparen todo para recibirlos, armas y demás y tomen su posición de batalla—ordenaba Harry y con ello el barco se comenzaba a movilizar preparándose para el arribo de aquellas nobles familias.

El tiempo pasaba y todos estaban listos cuando a través de un callejo veían caminar hacia el barco a los Weasley y Malfloys, escoltados por un grupo de marinero con armas desenfundadas y listos para lo que pensaban que iba a ser una batalla.

Harry se paraba en la cubierta del barco que daba hacia tierra firme y observaba como cada uno de los soldados se formaban en perfecta línea para proteger a las familias que habían venido a parlar con el pirata más temido de todos.

Ginny se paraba al lado de Harry y sostenía su mano mientras que su corazón se aceleraba al ver llegar a sus padres con un rostro contorsionado en enojo, furia y preocupación.

-¿Tú eres Harry Potter el capitán de la Venganza de la Reina Anna si no me equivoco?—decía lo que parecía uno de los gemelos los cuales estaban parados enfrente de sus padres, uniformados con el típico atuendo de los capitanes de la marina británica y distintivas medallas colgadas en su pecho.

-Creo, que si estoy encima del barco llamado "la Venganza de la Reina Anna", portando el sombrero del capitán y mi tripulación lista para defender el barco y al lado mío a quienes ustedes buscan, debería ser yo el capitán ¿No lo creen?—decía con cierto tono sarcástico el joven pirata sin quitarle la vista de encima a los recién llegados y con su mano diestra sobre el mango de su espada listo para responder cualquier amenaza que se hiciera presente.

-Devuélvenos a nuestros hijos por favor—decía Molly con cierto tono de preocupación, mientras veía primero a Ron y después a Ginny.

-Te daremos lo que quieras, solo déjalos venir a nosotros, joyas, dinero, oro lo que sea será tuyo, solo libéralos.—secundaba el señor Weasley

-Esa ya no es decisión mía, señor y señora Weasley…- decía Harry viéndolos –La decisión recae en sus hijos—decía Harry firmemente respetando lo que había hablado con Ginny y Ron hace unos cuantos minutos, mientras que los padres de ambos miraban atónitos al capitán del venganza de la reina Anna, ante las palabras emitidas por el.

-¿A qué te refieres sabandija marina?—decía una voz con cierto enojo en su tono y era cuando salía a la luz la figura del señor Malfloy junto con su hijo Draco.

En aquel momento Hermione sentía rabia brotar por cada uno de sus poros, quería bajar del barco y darle su merecido a esas basuras, hacerlos pagar cada dolor que habían causado en ella, sentía una furia indescriptible floreciendo en su corazón no quería más que destruirlos, hacerlos pagar por la fortuna que le habían dado a ella y a sus padres hace tiempo atrás, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, no podía soportar el dolor que sentía al ver a los integrantes de la familia Malfloy, las vivas imágenes de su cautiverio aparecían en sus mente, aquellos recuerdos que aun vivían muy dentro de ella, los cuales hacían que sangrara de sobre manera sus sentimientos el interior de su corazón, aquellas imágenes que surcaban su mente de su madre siendo humillada enfrente de ella y de su padre para que ella pudiera estar a salvo y bien sin ser lastimada como lo habían hecho con la señora Granger, como habían usado enfrente de su amado padre a su madre, recordar el impotente llanto de su padre al no poder defender a su familia en aquellos momentos, la frustración dibujada en el rostro del mismo al ver como un grupo de marineros mal nacidos se aprovechaba del amor de la vida de su padre, de la persona que la cargo nueve meses en su vientre, quien le había cantado canciones de cuna para dormir y alejar los miedos, quien le preparaba de comer y quien la cuidaba sobre cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Ron notaba esto, notaba como le dolía a Hermione ver a los Malfloys y no poder hacer nada al respecto de ellos y simplemente tomaba su mano apretándola firmemente, como si intentara asegurarle que el la ayudaría en todo lo que respectaba a los Malfloys, que él estaría sin titubear cerca de ella cuidándola y soportándola, que no dejaría que la volvieran a lastimar como lo había hecho esa maldita familia de serpientes que solo veían a su hermana como un trofeo más para el estúpido de Draco, no dejaría que esos malditos volviera a lastimar a la gente que tanto quería el pelirrojo, eso no lo volvería a permitir.

-Creo yo que estoy hablando con los Weasley, serpiente inmunda, no con la familia más corrupta de Reino Unido, los Malfloy, recuerden tengo una cita pendiente con ustedes, el venganza de la reina Anna los cazara hasta el final de sus días no les dará ni un momento de descanso eso se los aseguro ratas inmundas—decía agresivamente Harry mientras regresaba su atención a los Weasley los cuales veían de los Malfloy a Harry sin comprender lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

-Mamá, papá, no pienso regresar y atar mi vida a esa basura humana…- decía la voz de Ginny a lado de Harry y por primera vez reconocían a su hija, la cual no traía un vestido como usualmente lo traía con ellos, si no que ahora traía un atuendo de pirata.

-Santo cielo ¿Ginevra? ¿Qué diablos haces con esa ropa? Y ¿Qué diablos haces al lado de ese pirata?—preguntaba enfurecido el señor Weasley viendo a su hija -¿Dónde diablos esta Ron?—preguntaba el señor Weasley.

-Aquí estoy padre—decía el pelirrojo al lado de Hermione y el cual estaba vestido casi de la misma manera que los demás piratas de la tripulación de Harry.

-¿Qué carajo Ron? Tú también eres un pirata ahora por lo que veo…pensé que al única loca de la familia era Ginevra—decía con cierto tono de veneno en su voz el señor Weasley, lo cual lastimaba de sobre manera a Ginny –Pero veo que me equivoque, ambos están asociándose con un pirata y ni siquiera digamos quien es ese pirata, el afamado y despiadado ser, escupido desde el mismo infierno, Harry James Potter, practicante de magia negra y prohibida por la iglesia, asesino de nobles y marineros honrados que se ganan la vida viajando estas aguas honestamente para que rufianes como esta basura se atrevan a despojarlos de su valiosa mercancía y haga con ello lo que quiera, me avergüenzo de saber que ustedes son mi hijos.—

Cada palabra pesaba en los oídos de Ginny y de Ron, sabían que su padre estaba decepcionado con la decisión que ambos habían tomado, pero eso no impedía que Ginny tomara el valor y se atreviera a contestarle a su padre con lágrimas bañando su rostro, las cuales representaban si tristeza y dolor pero a la vez rabia.

-Yo me avergüenzo de ser cada día que pasa tu hija, ¿Dónde quedo aquel padre condescendiente? ¿Aquel padre que todas las noches le contaba historias a sus dos hijos más pequeños cuando eran unos niños? El padre que siempre velo por mí y por mi hermano el que nunca hubiera dejado que algo malo nos pasara dímelo maldita sea ¿Dónde quedo? Por qué el ser que tengo ahora enfrente de mí no es nada de lo que era esa persona de antes, este intento de persona es solo un egoísta y egocéntrico comerciante que le importa un carajo los sentimientos de sus hijos y los anhelos de los mismos, que los usa para formar alianzas con gente tan vil y ruin como los Malfloy que han lastimado a todo su pueblo y a una muy grande amiga mía a al cual juro en nombre del océano la ayudare a cobrar su venganza—Hermione al escuchar estas palabras emitidas por Ginny no podía evitar más que sentirse feliz –Tu antes no te preocupaban los títulos, tú mismo lo llegaste a decir, ¿De qué sirve un maldito título si los tengo a ustedes? Tu nos lo dijiste a todos nuestros hermanos un día…es triste ver en el monstruo que te has convertido papá, el monstruo que ofrece a su hija más pequeña a las manos de unos bribones sin importarle su futuro por solo una hoja donde diga que eres un gran noble y tontería y media, no puedo creerlo que te tú seas el líder del clan Weasley, y más aun sabiendo que los Weasley siempre prometimos ver unos por otros, no dejarnos caer y mucho menos lastimarnos, siempre estar en las buenas y en las malas los unos con otros tal como lo hizo Ron cuando yo tome la decisión de unirme a la tripulación del capitán Harry. El sin conocerme mucho entendió mi dolor y me ofreció ayudarme sin esperar nada a cambio, él nos ayudó a Ron y a mí y nos está ayudando a cumplir nuestros sueños, algo que tu maldita sea, nunca tomaste en cuenta y decidiste por nosotros, eres la persona más ruin del mundo padre, nunca pensé que pondrías los sueños de tus propios hijos por debajo de unas cuantas monedas, te odio Arthur Weasley…- decía Ginny llorando como nunca antes, mientras que el señor Weasley se quedaba atonito ante cada palabra emitida por la pelirroja sin poder decir nada, -he decidido quedarme en el barco junto con Harry y Ron—decía Ginny.

-Hija…no seque decir…- decía tartamudeando Arthur Weasley mientras observaba de su hija a Ron y de regreso.

-No digas nada padre ya lo hemos decidido, esta será nuestra vida nueva, no queremos más los lujos que nos dabas a cambio de nuestra libertad, queremos ser libre por fin y es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante. Madre lo siento pero tú nunca te atreviste a defendernos de lo que mi padre nos hacía nunca nos ayudaste a sostener nuestros sueños en alto pero ahora los cumpliremos quieran o no ustedes esta ha sido nuestra decisión y así será—decía firmemente Ron mientras sus padres veían a ambos atónitos.

-Hermanos…están conscientes de que esto solo haría que los tuviéramos que cazar en alta mar y darles muerte—decía tristemente Fred viendo a sus hermanos.

-El que moriría serias tu Fred…-decía tristemente Ginny –Así que por favor no lo hagas…déjanos vivir solos déjanos disfrutar lo que ustedes sí pudieron—

Los gemelos se quedaban perplejos ante lo dicho por su hermana y se mantenían en silencio.

-Bueno ahora que ya no tenemos que hablar de nada, les deseo un feliz viaje de regreso, y a ustedes Malfloys, cuidence la espalda por que el Venganza estará sobre ustedes y cada uno de sus movimientos, malditos seres corruptos, lobos vestidos en piel de ovejas—decía Harry y en ese momento Hermione se acercaba al barandal y veía con rabia a la familia Malfloy.

-Espero me recuerden, ya que yo seré su verdugo recuerden esta cara y a la niña a la que le arrebataron su vida y con ella a sus padres, será lo último que vean en esta vida—decía Hermione dejando completamente asustados a los Malfloy mientras que Harry comenzaba a comandar a su tripulación para zarpar.

-Hasta nunca padre y madre…espero recapaciten pronto…- decía tristemente Ginny mientras Ron apretaba el hombro de su hermana y comenzaban a moverse viendo el rostro de tristeza de sus padres, los cuales tenían su visaje bañado en lágrimas mientras comenzaban a recapacitar sobre los errores que habían cometido con ellos de imponerles cosas que ellos simplemente no querían, y que eso los había llevado a perder a dos de su clan mientras los veían desaparecer en el horizonte, para tal vez nunca más volver a verlos en la vida.


	11. Entrenamiento y Estrellas

Perdonen la tardanza de publicar no he estado bien animicamente chicos pero intentare publicar los cap mas seguido minimo dos a la semana, espero sea de su agrado quiero leer coments y ver mas seguidores

Disclaimer:HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 11:

Entrenamiento y estrellas.

El navío surcaba los mares del caribe con dirección hacia el afamado fuerte pirata donde se haría la gran reunión de todos los grandes capitanes del mundo, donde por obviedad tenía que estar Harry junto con su tripulación para deliberar cuidadosamente las acciones que se tenían que tomar mediante la problemática sobre el Holandés Errante y su capitán Voldemort.

El sol estaba sobre el zenit mientras que una ligera brisa marina acariciaba el rostro de Ginny, la cual veía hacia el horizonte intentando sacar de su mente la reciente pelea que había tenido con sus padres, los cuales tal vez nunca volvería a verlos, pero era el precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar si eso lograba que ella se alejara de los malditos Malfloys y no solo eso si no estar de igual manera con aquel joven que con cada acción que tenía hacia ella, la conquistaba más y más con el paso del tiempo, todo esto se lo debía a aquel joven de cabellera azabache que había logrado que su libertad no fuera solo una efímera ilusión si no algo tangible y de verdad, esto la hacía inmensamente feliz, todo gracias a Harry y a pesar del dolor que estaba punzante en su corazón sabía que había hecho lo correcto, al menos para ella y tal vez para su hermano, Ron.

En aquel instante era distraída de sus pensamientos por unos pasos, haciéndola voltear y encontrarse cara a cara con su salvador.

-Señorita Weasley ¿Está todo bien?—cuestionaba el capitán mientras observaba a la pelirroja a la par de que este esbozaba una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, claro que está todo bien—sonreía Ginny mientras esta acurrucaba su frente sobre el pecho del pirata, al mismo tiempo que este la abrazaba con su diestra mientras que con su zurda acariciaba su cabellera, la cual continuaba despidiendo aquel aroma floral que tanto estaba extasiando al chico.

- La noto un tanto melancólica, y eso me preocupa demasiado señorita Weasley—decía Harry sin dejar de acariciar la cabellera de la pelirroja mientras que esta seguía hundiendo su rostro en el pectoral del capitán.

-Esto un poco triste Harry, por lo que paso con mis padres, no pensé que todo aquello que dije en verdad afectara a mi padre, pero se lo merece en parte, cambio mucho desde que se comenzó a tener una amistad con aquella familia de serpientes, sé que eventualmente no nos dejara en verdad ir ya que es muy testarudo y conociéndolo presiento que querrá arreglar todos los mal entendidos y mandara a mis hermanos a buscarme por todo el mar, y no quiero que entremos en conflicto con ellos, me da miedo pensar que los lastimemos, me dolería que algo les pasara—decía muy cabizbaja la chica sin apartar su rostro del cuerpo de Potter mientras que este continuaba acariciando la cabeza de ella.

-Por el honor de mis padres y su memoria, nunca lastimaría a nadie de tu familia aunque ellos buscaran matarme, me atormentaría lastimar de esa manera a la persona que ha despertado muchos sentimientos en mí, los cuales yo ya sentía que habían muerto definitivamente, eres muy especial para mi Ginny, demasiado especial, y siempre hare lo que tú me pidas, velare toda mi vida por ti, sin importar lo que pase, gracias a ti este barco tiene nuevamente colores, algo que hace años no tenia, no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto que has hecho por cada ser que habita este maldito barco, a ti y a tu hermano les debemos mucho—decía Harry mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos y veía directamente a la pelirroja a aquellos ojos color chocolate sonriéndole y haciendo que esta se sonrojara pero sin importarle, la chica se ponía de puntitas y rozaba tiernamente los labios del capitán mientras que este respondía el roce con un ligero beso en los labios de la misma, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaban de sobremanera.

Se separaban un poco los jóvenes y quedaban viéndose a los ojos sonriendo por un largo tiempo hasta que Ginny rompía el silencio.

-Harry, quiero pedirte algo—mencionaba la jovencita.

-Lo que sea Ginny, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para darte lo que pidas—decía Harry sonriendo.

-Enséñame a pelear con la espada—decía firmemente la jovencita viendo directamente a los ojos color esmeralda al joven.

Harry la veía un poco serio y suspiraba.

-¿Estas segura?—cuestionaba el joven de cabellera negra.

-Si, demasiado segura, necesito saber defenderme ya que voy a estar en esta vida por el resto de mis días a tu lado—decía firmemente la jovencita mientras sonreía decidida.

-Ok lo hare, pero entrenaremos con espadas de madera, no quiero lastimarte, ¿Estás de acuerdo?—cuestionaba el joven.

-Si, desde luego que si—decía Ginny felizmente.

En ese momento Harry tronaba sus dedos y dos de sus zombies caminaban hacia ellos portando ya dos espadas de madera y se las entregaban a su capitán.

Harry las tomaba y le daba una a Ginny a lo cual la jovencita la tomaba.

-Bien primero tenemos que enseñarte como estar en posición para un combate—decía Harry mientras este tomaba el mango de la espada falsa y se colocaba enfrente de ella con su compas abierto en diagonal con la espada hacia enfrente apuntando hacia Ginny.

-Ahora hazlo tú—decía Harry mientras observaba a la chica.

Ginny veía los movimientos del joven Potter los imitaba, abriendo su compas de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, apuntando de igual manera su espada de madera hacia la figura anatómica del chico de cabello azabache.

-Muy bien Ginny, en esa posición tienes una sólida defensa ya que pones tu peso en ambas piernas, haciendo que las dichas extremidades sean como raíces en un combate, con dicha posición puedes mantener como bien dije una fuerte defensa pero a la ve estas en posición de atacar aparte de defenderte—decía Harry viendo a la chica mientras que el continuaba en la misma postura –Bien, ahora, al tener el arma así no solo tienes una defensa fluida en tus piernas, sino que también puedes defenderte con el estoque, a que apuntándolo hacia tu rival, este no puede hacer un ataque frontal sin entrar en rango de tu espada, algo que sería catastrófico para él, por ende lo estás obligando a buscar diferentes alternativas de ataque y con ello lo haces romper su defensa algo que será muy útil a la hora del combate.—mencionaba el pelinegro viendo directamente a los ojos chocolate de la jovencita.

-Ok, lo entiendo, ¿Yo como atacaría en esta situación?—cuestionaba la pelirroja mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el capitán sonriéndole.

-Si el oponente se atreve a lanzar un ataque puedes fácilmente mover tu espada hacia adelante intentando estocarlo, lo cual sería lo más obvio para hacer si llegara el enemigo atacar de frente—decía Harry –Aunque de lo contrario si este decide moverse hacia un lado, por ejemplo el izquierdo-y se movía hacia ese lado Harry –tu puedes mover tus piernas en su propio eje y con ello tu brazo que sostiene tu arma con ellas para lanzar un golpe, el cual tendría que esquivarlo o bloquearlo el rival en esta situación, inténtalo—decía Harry.

Y con ello Ginny movía en su propio eje sus piernas a la par de su brazo y lanzaba un golpe hacia Harry, el cual sin dificultad tapaba el capitán mientras que Ginny se sorprendía con la fluidez que hacia los movimiento,.

-Excelente muy bien hecho Ginny, atacaste con una gran agilidad, algo que te ayudara mucho en los combates que llegues a tener, recuerda en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo no necesariamente gana la fuerza, es más muy pocas veces gana en contra de un oponente ágil, así que ahora viendo que tienes una excelente destreza quedo un poco más tranquilo al enseñarte esto—decía Harry mientras veía como sonreía la pelirroja felizmente.

Continuaban con el entrenamiento durante un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que el ocaso estaba tocando ya el cielo, Ginny había avanzado de gran forma en sus defensas y ataques algo que complacía tanto a Harry como a Ginny, pero ambos estaban un tanto cansados por el arduo entrenamiento que habían tenido.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy señorita, ha mejorado excelentemente, eso hace que me sienta bien conmigo mismo como con usted—decía Harry mientras hacía que dos de sus zombies trajeran un refrigerio para la jovencita, y con ello le traían un pedazo de pan, jamón y una copa de agua cristalina fresca.

-Adelante Ginny come, has de estar hambrienta—decía Harry mientras le sonreía este y la jovencita tomaba la comida daba un gran bocado al pan con jamón y posteriormente tomaba un poco de agua, disfrutando de esta recompensa después de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Eres un excelente maestro Harry, por ende creo que has de ser un excelente espadachín—mencionaba Ginny, mientras esta dirigía su mirada hacia el joven el cual se recargaba en el barandal de la proa y observaba como salían las estrellas acompañadas de la luz lunar, haciendo que el joven dejara salir un suspiro de sus labios.

-No me gusta mucho pelear con la gente, odio lastimarlos pero es algo que tengo que hacer para que podamos sobrevivir sin problema alguno, si, efectivamente soy muy buen espadachín muy pocas personas pueden rivalizarme en un combate de esgrima, pero intento evitarlos, por eso solamente uso mi…magia, como lo pudiste ver en las batallas que tuvimos previamente, sé que puede verse cobarde pero siento…que usando la magia no los lastimo tanto que con una arma, odio tener mis manos manchadas de sangre, me derrota y me pone muy triste tenerlas así pero esta es la vida de un pirata, desearía en un futuro poder terminar esta vida, establecerme en algún lugar, tener una familia, o al menos navegar con mi familia sin preocupación alguna por todos los mares, pero no sé si eso llegue a suceder y más ahora que tenemos a Voldemort su navío errante como una amenaza muy peligrosa claro sin contar su mascota el Kraken, pero espero todo salga bien…me gustaría en verdad tener una familia…- decía Harry mientras la veía directamente a los ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pero al mismo tiempo se incorporaba y caminaba hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, a lo cual Harry respondía con la misma devoción.

-Sabes Harry, cuando nos atacaron, yo pensé que moriría en ese momento, me dio un poco de miedo posteriormente escuchar tu voz, aquella cacofonía de ultratumba que tiendes a usar cuando atacas algún barco, pensé que todos moriríamos, pero cuando te vi en el barco, deje de respirar, por primera vez había conocido un pirata y no era cualquier pirata era el famoso capitán Potter, el terror de los mares, aunque ahora esa analogía no me parece adecuada ya que he conocido una parte de ti que creo yo nunca se la has mostrado a alguien, y es algo que me pone feliz de sobremanera ya que sé que ahora me tienes confianza como yo la he depositado en ti Harry. Eres alguien que me ha hecho cambiar mucho mi perspectiva de vida y te lo agradezco, estaré contigo el resto de mi vida con ello en cada una de las batallas que tengamos, nunca te dejare solo, siempre te apoyare en todo momento, te lo juro en nombre del mar, tú me has dado mi libertad y yo te ofrezco mi vida por ello – decía Ginny mientras rodeaba el cuello del joven capitán pirata y lo veía directamente a los ojos sonriéndole a la par de que rozaba sus labios con los de él.

-Gracias Ginny, enserio no sé cómo pagarte esto, cada momento que paso a tu lado es como si alguien me inyectara de esperanza para ser feliz y sobreponerme a todo lo malo que se llegase a acercar hacia nosotros, eres mágica en ti encuentro mi fuerza y vitalidad espero nunca defraudarte y siempre ayudarte en todo lo que sea posible—y con ello el joven le daba un apasionado beso bajo la luz de la noche, aquel beso lleno de pasión, deseo y ternura en un solo momento fusionado.

Continuaban aquel beso mientras Ginny abrazaba más fuerte el cuello de Harry y este la tomaba de la cintura pegándola más hacia su fisionomía, mientras que el momento se convertía en una descarga de sentimientos para ambos jóvenes, a los cuales el corazón les latía de una manera acelerada pero llenando de vida cada partícula de su ser.

Se despegaban posteriormente y Harry la veía a los ojos sonriendo

-Ginny…si logramos sobrevivir de esto…¿quisieras formar parte de mi camino el resto de mi vida?—sonrojándose Harry decía aquellas palabras.

La pelirroja lo veía y de igual manera se sonrojaba como nunca y agachaba la cabeza para después volverla a subir y ver los ojos color esmeralda del joven sonriendo.

-Sería un honor capitán Harry, ser parte de su vida—y con ello le daba un suave y corto beso en sus labios mientras el chico no podía evitar sonreír por ello.

-Gracias señorita Weasley—decía el joven mientras hundía su mirada sobre los ojos color chocolate de la jovencita.

-A ti Harry por salvarme de un destino peor de la muerte y no solo eso, sino que también me has ayudado a encontrar a alguien que en verdad me quiera como yo a él, eres una persona maravillosa Harry, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien como tú y ahora…soy feliz a tu lado—

Harry sonreía y alzaba la vista hacia el firmamento junto con Ginny, ambos sonriendo, sabiendo que desde ahora sus vidas estaban entrelazadas para el resto de las mismas, algo los había unido y sabían que no serían separados tan fácilmente y todo esto se lo debían sin lugar a duda al gran y majestuoso océano que surcaban, él había sido testigo de cada momento de ambos y ahora estaba presenciando la unión de dos almas que tal vez de no haber sido por el mar, nunca se hubieran conocido.

Los luceros y la luna brillaban aún más pronunciadamente como si celebraran dicha unión verbal de los jóvenes mientras que el suave aire marino acariciaba los rostros de ambos haciendo que el cabello de Ginny danzara al compás del movimiento del viento, haciendo que Harry se volviera a intoxicar con aquel aroma floral de su amada, haciendo que este se hundiera en un éxtasis inigualable al aspirar cada aroma proveniente de ella, hace mucho no se había sentido tan tranquilo y feliz al lado de una persona pero con Ginny sentía como si nunca existieran las preocupaciones ni las tristezas le debía demasiado.

Harry tomaba la mano de la chica y la jalaba –Vamos a cenar…-decía el azabache sonriendo y con ello se dirigían hacia el camarote del joven con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de ambos, y era cuando le caía la realidad a Ginny, ya nunca más iba a sufrir por decisiones ajenas, jamás tendría que volver a ver al estúpido de Malfloy ni su pútrida familia en la vida, ahora estaba al lado de un magnifico hombre y todo se lo debía a la gran decisión de dar la espalda a la riqueza y seguir sus sueños, por fin era feliz.


End file.
